Lily Potter's Revival
by Jason9000
Summary: A story of Lily Potter being revived in Harry's 5th year. How is she alive? How will Harry react? And how will Voldemort use this too his advantage? Click to see. PG-13 and serious Harry Occ when it comes to his mother's life and well being.
1. Chapter 1

*(**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Oh Lord what have I done? First my crossover now this? Great now I'll never finish anything. Anyway here's a story where Lily does return how you ask? Don't know need to figure it out but I have a good idea at the moment that I need to expand to try and make it work. Now on with the show!***

Lily Potter gasped for air. She was gasping as if she never breathed before and was taking it in. She saw nothing but darkness and was squished in wherever she was. She was starting to panic and wished she was out of wherever she was! And with a pop she felt herself kneeling on the ground. She gasped as fresh air entered her lungs for the first time. She looked up and found herself in the graveyard that was down the street from her house. She stood up and turned around she saw her GRAVE? She read it and was shocked trying to think of the last thing she remembered but all was Voldermolt's laughter and a flash of green light. She looked to her right and saw one of the few things she never wanted to see it read "James Potter" her husband. Her mind refused to see what her eyes were saying till she screamed.

"NOOOO! JAMES NOO! NOT YOU!" she kneeled down again on all fours and wept. How long she didn't know but since she noticed the sun rising it must've been a while.

She knew if James was dead then so was her Harry. Her lovely son. She didn't bother to look left since she knew his grave would be there. She didn't want to but her heart told her to look and she turned and was about to cry harder till she realized it was empty? She stopped crying to make sure it wasn't just her eyes playing tricks on her. She reacher her hand out to feel the grave that would have read "Harry James Potter" but she felt...nothing? She dried her tears and saw that Harry wasn't there. She then ran around the graveyard trying too see why they would place her baby away from her. She ran around the graveyard for an hour making sure she didn't miss anything. She then had a hope. The faintest hope a person could have. Was her son alive? If so where was he with Sirius? Or Remus? She felt her back pocket and found her wand there. She could have sworn her wand was destroyed but at this point she didn't care. She then thought of the only place where she was dead certain she could find answers and that place was Hogwarts...

***Annnnd we'll end it there. I like to make intro's short that and I'm exhausted. Night all R&R but don't flame me too much. please!***


	2. A Surprised Visit

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Well Merry Christmas, Well it still is here anyway and this is again short since I wanted to put up something for Christmas. Here we have Dumbledore about to get a surprised visit from someone R&R at the end please.* **

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking over a letter from the Ministry. He looked over it in deep thought and wasn't paying attention to what was going on, nor the fact that he heard a buzzing in his ear which meant the charm he put on the grounds to alert him if someone was entering the castle and not a teacher or any member of the staff was coming in. He looked up at his phoenix Fawkes who cried a note. He seemed to be staring at the door and let out a cry of shock and surprise. Dumbledore stared at the door with his wand at the ready, in case he ever needed to use it. Fawkes however let out a note of joy that caused Dumbledore to relax, since the phoenix and the wizard knew each other so well they knew when it was time to be alert, cautious, or even just relaxed. There was a knock at the door to which Dumbledore said calmly "Come in."

It opened and a hooded figure that was a woman judging from the robes she was wearing. She stopped at the Headmaster's desk and looked around. Since Dumbledore was very excellent at knowing things about body language he could tell whoever this was person was looked around lost in memory of the times they were in the office. Fawkes cried a note and the person seemed to feel stronger since she (as Dumbledore guessed and his guesses are normally correct) looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Well good morning mam, I'm sure you know whom I am since you seem to be having memories of being in this office, and I can tell by your body expression but, if I am not being so bold can you please remove your hood so I may know your identity?" he asked smiling with his eyes twinkling, even though it was around 5am, and he was not expecting anyone in his office this early in the morning.

The figure paused unsure of what to do and seemed to be looking at Fawkes and the bird nodded at the person as if to say "Yes". They removed their hood to show flaming red hair and green emerald eyes. Dumbledore stared at this person with his mouth agape and she smiled. Not many people can claim to surprise Albus Dumbledore and those who did can say that he looked very comical.

"Lily…Evans? Is that really you?" He asked quietly.

"Lily Potter sir." She corrected him smiling. Fawkes glided from his perch and sung some very deep music that Lily never heard before. She felt rejuvenated and refreshed more than she could claim to remember. The phoenix then went back its perch looking out the window as if in deep thought about something.

The old Headmaster smiled and replied. "Of course, please forgive me Lily. But…how are you here can you explain considering you have been presumed dead for nearly 14 years."

Before answering Lily looked at the man strangely as if she couldn't believe this was her old teacher and friend.

"Professor please don't take this the wrong way but, shouldn't you be subjecting me to Veritaserum or even Legilimency?"

The old Headmaster put his hand up and replied.

"Had Fawkes not sung to at this moment I would have but, Fawkes and I share a connection with each other. Now tell me what you wish to know Lily and I will do my best to answer since you probably have a lot of questions after being uhh..."underground" for 14 years.

She looked him straight in the eyes and said firmly. "First tell me…is Harry alive?"


	3. Dumbledore Explains, Old Friends, & son

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Again welcome everyone, this chapter shall be longer since I am not rushing however, I will be working on the next chapter of my crossover Lord of the Rings: Into Alagaesia (check it out on my profile) so it may be a while my update schedule is random so just to warn you, expect it whenever. Shall we begin?***

Dumbledore sighed and expected this to be Lily's first question. It wasn't expected considering the fact that her paternal instincts were telling her to first know if her son was alive. He was silent for a moment thinking of what to say considering last nights' events that were going through his head.

"I will answer your question but, you must promise me that you will stay till I tell you the whole story. I do not want you to rush out no matter what happens. No matter what you hear please Lily, I will let you go but it is very important that you listen to the whole story. I know you care about Harry but, please stay here and when I am done I wish for you to see Poppy and eat some food since you literally have not eaten in 14 years."

Lily thought for a moment than nodded considering the fact that yes, she did need to catch up on what is going on and getting checked by Madam Pomfrey was probably a better idea that going to St. Mungo's and they would have put through possibly weeks over interrogation, potions, and who knows what else to confirm she is Lily Potter. That and not to mention the amount of questions she would get for returning to life after being stone cold dead for 14 years. And Dumbledore did make it sound like Harry was alive and well so a few more hours couldn't hurt could it?

She nodded and Dumbledore smiled and began his speaking. But first he conjured a glass of water for himself and Lily which she took and drank quite greedily if one could say but, Dumbledore smiled and set the glass to keep refilling itself if she really needed.

"Now as you know you were attacked and killed on Halloween 31st 1981. Your secret-keeper Peter Pettigrew betrayed you as you know otherwise this never would have happened." He began and saw her fist tighten around the cup in anger since she knew what had happened. "Well half of your house was destroyed, Voldemort's body perished, he fled far away from Britain, and Harry survived with nothing more than a lightning bolt scar. I sent Hagrid to get Harry from the house. I then left him with a letter to your sister Petunia to-"

Lily stood up in a rage and knocked the goblet onto the desk and screamed. "WHAT? YOU SENT HIM TO PETUNIAS'? SHE HATES MAGIC! SHE AND THAT WALRUS OF A HUSBAND OF HERS!"

Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her and said sternly. "Lily I knew that however when you died you, you put up a magical protection that is in your blood and since your sister was the only blood relative you have left. I had no other choice and since she took him in willingly she sealed a sort of "magical contract" as one could say. By doing this Lily she sealed the protection so he would be safe from the remaining Death Eaters since; they were still active and some were just as cruel as their Master. I also put a number of enchantments that would keep him safe but, they will become void as soon as he turns 17. Now please sit down and let me finish." Lily complied and looked at Dumbledore waiting for him to finish so she could tear her _sister _apart since she knew that Petunia must have made Harry's life Hell for being a wizard.

"Now with that said I shall give a brief description of what has happened in the wizarding world." He said silently. So for the next hour and a half he spoke of how the world recovered and what happened to the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. All that he would say of Harry is that he excelled in school in more ways than Dumbledore ever thought he would. He finished telling of how Harry escaped Voldemort and that he returned to power.

When he finished Lily was shocked to know so many people had died even after the Dark Lord's fall. Frank and Alice Longbottom were mentally insane at St. Mungo's, Sirius was on the run after escaping from Azkaban, Dementors had attacked Harry and he was going to trial in a few weeks', and that somehow the Dark Lord returned and Harry her Harry that was still a boy faced him…three timed and miraculously survived! She stood up to go but Dumbledore asked her.

"Before you go please visit Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and I will have a house-elf bring you breakfast when you are finished with your check-up. Just ask for Dobby and he will bring you your breakfast. Now if you'll please excuse me I'm off to a meeting with the Order and I shall reveal your survival. So don't be surprised if Sirius and Remus come barging into the Hospital Wing while you're resting. You may pick Harry up from your sister but, please go to Sirius's house at number 12 Grimmauld Place and before I forget." He took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down that read.

"_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place."_

Lily looked it over and looked up at Dumbledore with a confused expression. "So you and Harry can come to stay there and have a place to stay till we can figure out a way to openly declare you back. That and it's under the Fidelus Charm and I am its Secret-Keeper" She nodded and left to the Hospital Wing.

When she got there Madam Pomfrey couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Lily standing there she cried nearly fainted at her sight. She recollected herself and pushed Lily on a bed and was going through regular check-ups and everything else the witch could think of so she didn't get to eat anything for another hour till Pomfrey said it was alright for her to eat something. She called the house-elf "Dobby" and he Apparated with a tray of food for her. He at first was silent since he knew she was hungry but, once she was almost done he asked if she really was the mother of Harry Potter and which she replied "Yes." And he launched on how noble, kind, and caring he was for Dobby and had freed him from the Malfoys'. However he was shooed away by Madam Pomfrey who came with some fresh robes for Lily to change into. He bowed to her saying that he would always be at her service and all she had to do was call his name and with a crack he vanished back to the kitchens.

When Lily was done changing she heard two people running and shouting toward the door. She heard something on four feet change into something else. The door burst open with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin looking right then left and noticed her standing next to her bed looking ready to go. They stared at her white-faced as if making sure they were awake and this wasn't a dream till Remus said quietly. "Lily…is that really you?" She smiled at her two old friends and nodded. They both ran towards her and hugged her openly crying which was surprising for Remus because, he never showed any emotion like this since in public cause he was so quiet and would have been the biggest loner Lily ever would have seen or met had it not been for James, Sirius, and Peter.

When they broke she looked at the two men she knew since her first year and they looked so much older. Sirius looked like he had seen Death itself spat him in his face, and walked on proudly. He looked too old for someone his age. And Remus looked no older his robes were ragged and he looked exhausted but, Lily knew it was because of the fact that he was a werewolf and the wizarding world was cruel to his kind because of fear. She told them of the night she died and what she did mere hours before and what Dumbledore told her.

Remus was in the corner looking out the window thinking of days in the past. Sirius was sitting on a chair facing the opposite way. Remus spoke while walking toward the two.

"You will find that many people say he looks exactly like James' and he does but, he has your eyes Lily. And yes he has broken many rules like James however; he has your nature despite his upbringing. He's kind, courageous, and very brave."

Sirius nodded in agreement but added. "He still is a Marauders though considering the fact that he breaks the rules regardless of the outcome and has fun along the way." He grinned deviously while saying this. Remus punched him in the arm which Sirius grunted in pain. He then flicked Remus on the forehead. But, Lily was smarter than this so she stood between the two and said. "Boys no fighting or I'll send you to a corner!" Sirius pouted and walked to a corner muttering things while Remus just shook his head at the fact that no matter how old Sirius would get he'd still act like a child. Lily laughed with the same thought in her head.

"Well if you will please excuse me boys' I'm off to get Harry. I'll meet you at your place Sirius." She said to them both.

When she turned to leave Sirius noticed her wand looked shorter in her back pocket.

"Lily what happened to your wand?" He asked her.

She pulled it out and it was snapped in half. "I don't know." She said. "I used it to Apparate here and it snapped. My best guess is that since it wasn't used for so long it must have not been able to handle that much magic at once so it snapped under the pressure. Don't worry though I can Apparate without one. One of the many talents I picked up before going into hiding."

Remus looked amazed and said "You know how too Apparate without the use of a wand? I'm amazed Lily I never knew that. I myself am almost done mastering it. That truly is complicated magic. Well we won't keep you here we'll see you later tonight."

With that she walked out the Hospital Wing and walked as quickly as she could off the grounds and Apparated to her sister's house.

With a small pop she appeared on Private Drive and was looking for number 4 when she spotted it 6 houses down since she Apparated on the other side if her destination. Oh well at least she was on the right continent since she hadn't been here in almost 15 years or so. She walked over to the doorstep and paused for a moment. How would Harry react? Would he accept her? Would he blame her for everything? And would he…hate her for abandoning him here to have a life of probably nothing but, servitude? No she mustn't think those thoughts…yet. She raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Harry Potter was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was so angry and confused. First Dumbledore keeps him in the dark by not contacting him about Voldemort or anything for the past two months, his cousin taunting him on his nightmare, then the Dementors nearly take away his and his cousin Dudley's soul, then he finds out that he is being watched from wizards that work for Dumbledore as if he were a bomb about to go off at any second when he faced more dangers than most wizards can claim, AND he was summoned to some stupid trial for saving himself and Dudley when even he knew that even underage wizards' are allowed to use magic in life threatening situations (God knows how he remembers Ron telling him that nearly 3 years ago after being unable to board the Hogwarts Express in his second year). So he has a right to be angry and confused. He was thinking of what Sirius would say when he heard a knock on the door. It was 11 am. Uncle Vernon was staying home from work today, Dudley was still in his room and seemed depressed which, was understandable considering last night's Dementor attack, and he was sure his Aunt Petunia didn't invite anyone over. (Who would want to be friends with this family is beyond him) He heard the door open and heard Petunia scream at the top of her lungs and fell to the floor.

He shot up thinking Voldemort had found him and had just killed Petunia and was probably going to do the same to Vernon since he heard him "running" as fast as his weight could carry him. He heard shouting from his Uncle but then silence…noting but, silence. So Harry instantly grabbed his wand and pointed it toward his door. Of all the places he could die he never thought it'd be here. Fate can be ironic and cruel to Harry. He heard running up the stairs and it stopped in front of his door. He was ready for anything. He grabbed a picture of his friends Ron and Hermione in his left and put it into his pocket and a picture of his mother and father and held it to his face thinking 'At least I'll be able to see you again…'

He held it to his chest and saw his door unlock magically. He was looking Death straight in the eye and was going to go out as a hero like his father before him. The door opened and Harry held his wand up but when he saw who it was…his mind shut down as did his mouth. He saw the woman that was in the photo graph dancing with his father…standing before him and she asked whispering.

"Harry…is that really you?"

***This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my career. Around 2,560 words. I was working on it for the past 2 days so if parts of it seem bland than that's because it was midnight and I was trying to finish that section up. Well enjoy and till next time! R&R please!***


	4. Harry Questions: A Mother And Son United

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Well folks let's see how Harry reacts to seeing his dead mother in front of him alive and it not being a dream. Oh and I'll be switching point of views from time to time.***

(Harry's pov (point of view in case you don't know))

Harry was beyond stunned. He wasn't sure if he was alive. He had the feeling like it a dream like when you go to a party and stand near the speakers and dance till around midnight and you can't tell if the party happened or not. His eyes looked up into the woman only a few inches taller than him and saw _his_ eyes staring back at him. It was true…he did have his mother's eyes. They were the exact shape and size that it scared him.

"Harry…is that really you?" The woman asked again looking desperate. He saw the emotion in her eyes and he thought he saw something in them that looked like he was her last hope before losing a grip on all reality.

He took a step back and looked furious at her. "So." He started looking at her with pain, hatred, and misery in his eyes. "This is how He's going to finish me? Voldemort thinks he can send some Death Eater into my house pretending to be my mother somehow thinking that I would go off with you thinking my mother has returned, when in fact you're going to take me too him and he'll murder me without any hope of me surviving?" His voice started to raise threateningly and he felt like he was about to explode with rage and the room itself started to shake. But, he had to control himself…he couldn't let his anger get the best of him not with his hearing and everything, If he did something now he would find himself in probably Sirius's cell knowing his luck. "HOW STUPID DOES HE THINK I AM?" He shouted at her with his wand pointing at her chest. The woman looked at the verge of tears.

(Lily's pov)

Lily was about to cry. Her son had just screamed at her thinking that Voldemort had sent her so she could bring him to Voldemort to kill Harry. _Her_ son thought she was a Death Eater in disguise. How could she convince her son that this was not a dream, that this was not a trick, that she was alive? She then pulled out the parchment Dumbledore had given her.

"Dumbledore himself gave that to me though! Please Harry you have to believe me!" I cried. Harry took the parchment and looked it over He then held it too the moonlight too see if that would discover something then the bedroom light by holding it directly underneath the light bulb but, nothing. He shoved it back to her and said. "It could still be a trick! How can I tru-" He was interrupted by a tapping at the window and saw a snowy white owl with a letter in her claw.

(Harry pov)

Hedwig was tapping on his window. I opened quickly with my wand still pointed at her and took the parchment. I noticed Hedwig land on the stranger's shoulder and hooted in what sounded like happiness? I lowered my guard a bit since; Hedwig was known to attack enemies on sight and animals could always tell whether someone was using magic to alter their appearance or not. (How he remembered that from Professor Binns is beyond him) He looked back at the parchment and it was from Dumbledore. I tore it open and read but, still kept a steady eye on the stranger.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I'm sure by now you have met a woman that looks exactly like your mother. I assure it IS her and she is alive. How though I cannot say. If you still have your doubts about this person then ask her the question below since only the real Lily Potter could answer this question since it was a riddle she beat me at in a contest many years ago._

(Lily's pov)

Harry was looking at the letter from Dumbledore at least I think it was from Dumbledore since I noticed his unusual handwriting. I swear he may be the greatest wizard alive but, his handwriting is worse than a Muggle doctor's and that is saying a lot. The owl kept looking at me with joy and hooted happily at me.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Harry asked suddenly looking suspicious at me.

"What?" I asked him with a confused look.

"If you are whom you say you are then you can answer this riddle that you beat Dumbledore did years ago."

It took me a second and I suddenly smiled thinking of how I stumped Dumbledore with that one in a game at a Christmas party for the Order a year before Harry was born. It was my favorite one that I used a lot growing up.

"Nothing. Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, the poor have nothing, the rich need nothing and if you eat nothing you'll die" I replied smiling at him.

(Harry pov)

I looked down at the letter and she said the exact same thing word for word. And at the bottom Dumbledore wrote.

_"I also put a charm on here so she couldn't use magic to summon it too her or use magic to see through the paper to look at the answer."_

_ Sincerely yours_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

My hand began to shake and I found myself dropping the paper and stumbling backwards towards the window. I looked at this woman and I felt tears about to fall in my eyes but I on long enough to utter a sing word that was barely a whisper.

"Mum?"

The stranger nodded and I ran to her hugging forgetting everything the fake Moody told me (even though he was a Death Eater it was true.) I just hugged this woman that was my mother. The one I always wanted, the one I always needed to be there for me, to have all the bad things go away, and the one that cared for me because I was me…"

(Lily's pov)

I hugged my son for the first time since I "died" not caring about what was going on in the world. I could finally again be the "Lioness protecting her cub", I could be what my son wished for, what he wanted, and above all _needed_ since I knew just by looking at how skinny he looked that it was a result of the Dursley's treatment. If I could I would take it all 100 times over if he could have grown up the way he should have…

How long we stood hugging each other I'm not sure but, finally after what seemed like an eternity we broke apart. He smiled and he truly was James's clone except for my eyes. He then looked away awkwardly and mumbled. "I'm sorry…I yelled at you mum…I was just shocked and confused." I smiled and replied. "It's alright Harry. I understand in fact if I were in your shoes, I would have cursed and asked questions later. And Sirius wondered why Moody said I'd be an excellent Auror." He paused and said. "Wait have you seen Sirius he's an escape con-" I cut him off by holding up my hand and he stopped within a millisecond. "Yes I have but, I don't know if we can clear him since he was charged for murdering 12 Muggles and…_Peter_." I finished saying very coldly. 'If I ever meet Peter again…he has something coming to him.' I thought.

(Normal pov)

Harry was looking around his room and noticed how messy it was. He then began slowly.

"So…what happens now?"

"We're going to the place you just saw on the paper….unless you want to stay here." Lily finished uncomfortably.

Harry looked at his mum as if she had lost her mind. "Okay no offense mum but, I think being dead for so long has messed with your brain. If I had an option to go against the Horntail again or stay here I'd rather go through that."

Lily laughed and said "You are your father's son alright…" She trailed off till she realized what he said last. "Wait what do you mean a Hungarian Horntail?" She asked looking mad. She knew he was James's son but, she hoped it wasn't to that degree. James would have jumped before the person could finish what would happen if he could go against a dragon.

"Ummm…I'll explain later mum. Let's just say that I was in the Triwizard Tournament last year." He said looking at his feet.

Lily looked like she was about to have a heart attack…Dumbledore told her he participated in it but, not was in the trials exactly…

"You are going to tell me what's happened throughout your life young man. And the WHOLE truth you better not tell me something else and I find out what you said wasn't the truth or you'll be in serious trouble!" She finished sternly. Harry looked scared since he had seen Mrs. Weasley go off and she was a red head and so was his mother…he prayed to God that not all red heads were like Mrs. Weasley otherwise he would take the dragon over an angry mother.

"I will but I'll need my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to help fill in parts that they'll know better than myself."

Lily nodded and asked. "So shall we pack your trunk and everything and get you out of here?"

Harry nodded and began packing everything by hand but Lily shook her head. "Harry why are you packing it the slow way when I can do magic to make this easier for ourselves? I'll also need to borrow your wand since mine broke." Harry nodded and handed her his wand.

She looked it over and said "Hmmm…we'll need to go shopping since you seem to not have many robes or even Muggle clothes. That and you look like you were hit by a stretching jinx." She folded up all of his belongings and bewitched the trunk to float down the stairs.

Harry followed behind and almost laughed out loud at the scene before him. His Aunt was unconscious, his Uncle was fanning her with a small fan from where he got no one could know, Dudley was nowhere to be seen. 'Probably still hiding in his room' Harry thought.

They walked around them but, at the door Harry turned to them and said.

"Good-bye…and…thanks for…taking me in." He said using all of his strength and will power to say that to his knocked out Aunt and his bewildered Uncle Vernon.

They turned to the driveway and saw a figure standing at the end of it watching them. It was Dudley.

He walked to Harry looking at him with a strange expression. Harry stared at him for a minute getting ready for any insults that were likely going to come from his cousin. However Dudley didn't move…he seemed to be in a debate with himself. He didn't stir till he held out his hand. Harry thought he was going to punch him so he got ready to dodge but it stopped with his hand open. Harry looked at the hand till he realized he wanted to shake his hand. Harry slowly brought his hand up. He slowly but, firmly shook hands with the person that made his life Hell at school before he attended Hogwarts.

"Thanks Harry…for…sa….saving my life." Dudley said quietly so Lily couldn't hear him.

"No problem and they weren't going to kill you just take away your soul which; would have been worse than Death." Harry whispered back.

Dudley nodded and walked back into the house looking back at Harry one final time and smiled at him till he closed the door.

Harry stood by himself thinking of what Dudley did…after 14 years of torture from him he…apologized in a way. Well that was as much as an apology one would get from Dudley Dursley. Harry smiled and turned to go with his mother.

They walked to the end of the street when Lily asked "What was that about?"

"Let's just say Dudley apologized to me." Harry said smiling back at Number 4.

"Grab onto my arm Harry so we can Apparate to Sirius's place." Lily said.

Harry did just that and with a pop they vanished as if they were never there.

***And we'll cut it there. So what did you guys think? Little bland in my opinion near the end but, I think it came out just fine. Till next chapter everyone! R&R please.***


	5. Arrival at Grimmauld Place

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Well here we are once again. This is by far my most popular story I have written…then again I wrote a cross-over and an OC one shot thing and those are never really popular. Also Harry Potter has like 400,000 stories on here. Oh and just to warn you all this will NOT and I stress NOT be a Snape/Lily thing. I can understand why people make those but, I'm sorry I honestly cannot wrap my mind around the ones I found that say Snape is Harry's real father. It doesn't make sense. And I'm warning you all now this will have parts of Harry/Hermione BUT, it will be small parts that won't be too serious kinda of like in the movie Part 1 of the Deathly Hallows. And yes I will try to stay as cannon (or however that's spelt) as possible. Well enough rambling here since this probably bores you all. Let's get to it!***

(Normal pov)

Harry opened his eyes and saw himself somewhere in London by the looks of it. He saw two houses one was Number 13 and 11. He paused and asked his mother.

"Where's number 12?" He asked making sure he wasn't the only one to see this.

"Just remember what I showed you on the paper." Lily said as if waiting for Harry to do something.

Harry remembered word for word what Dumbledore wrote and suddenly there was a popping sound and a building slowly expanded. Harry looked through the windows of the other houses and they didn't feel or see a house slowly expanding itself out of thin air. It must've been the magic of the house for the Muggles inside 11 and 13 didn't notice anything different. Harry nodded to his mother and they went in.

When he went in he thought someone knocked him unconscious since it was as so dark he could just see a foot in front of him. Suddenly someone came running down the hallway along with a group of people right behind them.

"Harry? Ho…How did you get here the Advance Guard wasn't supposed to pick you up till later tonight?" A voice said.

Harry recognized Mrs. Weasley's voice anymore and allowed a hug. His mother stood silent behind him as if trying the best way to show herself to anyone. That or she was laughing at the fact no one could see her.

"Circumstances had changed." Growled a familiar voice that Harry recently 'met' a short while ago.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about being a "Professor" since I didn't teach much boy." Moody said.

"Why are we all standing in the dark? Lumos." A female voice said.

The room lit up and saw many people that he was introduced to within a minute. He turned around and didn't see his mother anywhere.

"You certainly haven't changed one bit Lily." Moody growled with his magical eye facing the back of his head. "I know you don't want to reveal yourself till everyone is present to not answer the same questions over again but, stealing your son's Invisibility Cloak to escape from saying 'hello' to everyone? That's a harsh even for you and your temper."

Everyone turned their heads while Moody was just facing Harry and the door. A sigh was heard and Lily revealed herself to everyone. There were many shouts of joy, gasps, and someone fainted. They rushed around Lily to meet their old friend and to question her how she was alive again. Moody thrust his staff to the floor that made a huge noise that got everyone's attention.

"Let the woman breathe people! She hasn't been here five minutes and you pester her with all of these irritating questions. You can question her at the meeting tonight. Dumbledore will probably have the rest of my nose or leg for saying this but, _she's_ the reason why there is an emergency meeting tonight. Now why don't you all go do what you normally do and let them get settled in?" He growled again in which everyone save for Lupin, Moody himself, Kingsley, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks stayed in the hall.

"Harry I'll show you and your mother to your room. Ron and Hermione are upstairs cleaning, Mrs. Potter if you want I can take the suitcase and everything." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Call me Lily and thank you." Lily said while giving Harry his cloak and wand back. Mrs. Weasley charmed Harry's belongings to go upstairs and they walked five flights of stairs till they reached a door which Mrs. Weasley opened and found and empty room. She flicked her wand so Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage went to a corner. They then went downstairs to the dining room where Lily saw all red heads (Which she guessed were Mrs. Weasley's children.) And a young girl with brown hair laughing at two identical boys just finishing a joke of some sort since they were trying to suppress their laughter. They looked at the group of people that walked in and one of the red heads said.

"Mum why didn't you tell us we had an older sister? Ginny's bad enough now we have another one?" One of them said which he got punched in arm by the only red female that Lily guessed was Ginny.

"No Ron you don't have an older sister. This is a person that just _"rejoined"_ the Order." Mrs. Weasley said.

One of the identical red heads pushed everyone out the way and stood in front of Lily and said. "George Weasley at your service my lady." He said while bowing in front of her. His twin came up behind him, pushed him out of the way and took her hand and kissed it saying.

"Fred Weasley. A pleasure to meet you mam." Fred said.

Lily didn't know whether to laugh or be in shock of these two. They were like a younger version of James and Sirius when they were at that age. Harry was laughing knowing full well Fred and George were doing this to establish themselves as pranksters in front of his mother.

"Fred George! Leave Mrs. Potter alone now! There is no need for your foolery here!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly to the twins.

"Call me Lily Molly. And trust me when you grow up with the Marauders since you were 11 you never are surprised or irritated by much." Lily said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hang on Harry…" One of the other male red heads said. "How is she here…I thought she was dead. How can she be here unless this is a Death Eater in disguise?"

"Trust me boy." Moody said from behind them. "If Dumbledore did not warn me I would have had her stunned, and forced to have Veritaserum to prove who she is."

"I'll explain later Ron." Harry said. "Mum this is my best friend Ron Weasley, the girl with the brown hair is my other best friend Hermione Granger, and the other red head girl is Ron's sister Ginny." Harry pointed them all out and they shook hands with her.

"Now why don't you and Harry sit down and I'll cook us all something. We'll have a nice dinner tonight to celebrate your…return to us!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Lily nodded and asked. "Harry since your friends are here can you tell me what happened to you at Hogwarts?" She asked him.

Harry froze and was hoping she would have forgotten about it but it was inevitable anyway. He looked at his friends and they seemed to understand why she said that.

"I guess I'd better start from the beginning then…" Harry said slowly and taking in a deep breath knowing this is going to take a while…

***And we'll cut it there. Hope you enjoyed that sorry if it seems bland again. I'm not going to describe everyone to the last detail because that would take forever. Happy New Year R&R please!***


	6. Harry Tells His Tale: Lily Is Ticked!

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Hello again and now we shall have Lily's reaction to this.**

**Sirius: Oh I can't wait to see this!**

**What the? Whe…Where did you come from? Shouldn't you be in the story?**

**Sirius: Your point? I just want to say hello to all of my fans. Hello readers Padfoot is here!**

…**Get back in the story now! Or I'll make sure you're not in it!**

**Sirius: You can't do that. Otherwise it wouldn't work without me. That and everyone would kill you.**

**Fine whatever now I'm going to call my doctor.**

**Sirius: Why?**

**Cause I think I have finally lost my mind…***

Harry told the story of his years at Hogwarts to his mother with Ron and Hermione. For two hours he spoke of his time at Hogwarts. His friends would fill in on the things he had forgotten or couldn't remember fully. When he finished painfully telling the events of the end of last term and the Dementor attack he didn't know whether to laugh or to be do the wise thing and not say anything.

Lily was beyond stunned…she couldn't believe that Harry _her_ Harry had accomplished feats that most fully trained Aurors could boast for. He had faced the Dark Lord _three_ times and miraculously survived, fought a basilisk and won, fought off more than 100 Dementors to save Sirius, AND all the other challenges in the tournament that those even in their 7th year in Hogwarts had a tough time. (Granted that the fake Moody helped him but still!). She didn't know whether to be happy, scared, proud, or even feel anything since she was not there to consult him about his life. But there was something odd about his story, he only told of his life at Hogwarts not even the summer in between except for the Dementor attack.

"Harry…why didn't you tell me about your life before Hogwarts?" She asked dreading the worst he was going to say.

"Oh…well uh…" He paused thinking of how to approach this and tell her his life before Hogwarts. He then braced himself for the worst and for another half an hour told her of his miserable life with the Dursley's.

He had finished and hadn't looked her in the eye and was talking to his feet since he was embarrassed to be telling all of this in front of everyone present. When he looked up he was literally scared for his life.

Lily looked like her head was about to explode. If her hair wasn't red everyone would've thought her head was on fire since she was so mad. He had never seen her this angry before…then again he has only seen her for the past what 5 hours? 'She probably could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her money' he thought. He looked around and saw all the Weasley children and Hermione looking for the nearest exit from here. Sirius also looked like he was about to die ('Wait…when did he come in?' He thought).

Lily got up and walked out.

"Mum…where are you going?" Harry asked nervously

"To go murder my _sister_ and that walrus husband of hers!" She said walking out the door.

Remus stood up and said "I'll go after her…to make sure she doesn't land herself in Azkaban."

Moody chuckled, nodded towards Harry, and walked out leaving all the Weasley's, Tonks, Sirius, and Hermione looking quite nervous not knowing whether it was safe to move or not.

"Wow…I thought mum was scary when she was actually mad but…Harry your mum beats ours by a landslide…word of advice mate: Don't tick her off. We like you breathing and we don't know how You-Know-Who would take it if your own mother did you in." Fred said.

"Probably give her a box of chocolates', make her his favorite supporter or, even kiss her." George said joining in the joke.

Everyone laughed at first but, nearly vomited at the last part he said especially Harry. He turned to look at his godfather Sirius that said. "God help that Aunt of yours…I've only seen Lily truly angry once in my life…and I am glad I'm not your Aunt and Uncle."

"Why what happened?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Well umm…James and I thought it would be funny to strap you to a broom by yourself when you were 5 months old and let you uhhh "feel what it was like" as James said to be up on a broom by yourself. We put all the safety measures and charms on but, we forgot to add in the landing part and you looked like you were going to crash into the wall but, you landed in style all the same. You were laughing all the time on the broom. You then pointed to behind you and we saw Lily looking like she was a volcano about to erupt. I remember what James said when we turned around word for word."

"She…only saw him almost crash right?" I asked while turning to him and he looked paler than a ghost.

"Yup." James said with fear in his voice.

Everyone was laughing at Ron asked.

"So…what happened next Sirius?"

"All I remember is her screaming at the top of her lungs…and pain…a lot of pain. Then I remember waking up home with a huge bruise on my head the size of an egg…" he finished trailing off.

Harry laughed a bit but, it was more at the fact that he almost died on a broom at 5 months old and he still enjoyed it.

"Well why don't you get settled in and I'll start dinner. Everyone else do what you like." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone filed out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. They went into Harry and Ron's room and either stood or sat on the bed and were in silence for a couple of minutes till Ron broke the silence.

"Nice weather today…" He said casually.

Hermione scoffed "Of all the ways you could start up a conversation it involves the weather Ronald?" Ginny laughed at what Hermione said.

"So Harry what's your mum like anyway?" Fred asked while leaning on the wall.

"Honestly I can't really tell you…I've only known for what like 5 hours at the most? She's very much like I thought she was but, I didn't know of that temper of hers…I'd better be careful." He said smiling.

"Come on Harry you can't only say that can you? I mean you seem to coming off short." Ron said while sniggering at him. Hermione and Ginny punched him on the arm. He grunted in pain and asked "What was that for?"

"Ron Harry has only known her for around 5 hours like he said! She's been well…dead for 14 years of Harry's life. How can he have such a huge opinion of her if he hasn't known her that long?" Hermione asked him.

Ron opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times thinking of what to say till he finally only grunted. "Good point."

For the remainder of the time they waited for dinner Harry was informed about what the house was for and what the Order of the Phoenix was. Also that Sirius owned the house with a house elf named Kreacher. Tonks came up and said the meeting was over and they could come down to eat. They were near the stairs and they saw Snape walk out. Harry could have sworn that he looked…upset.

***Sirius: And we'll cut it there. I don't know where Jason went but I'm sure he's fine. So I'll be taking over the story now! **

** Do that and you're out of here now shut up I'm trying to rest on the couch…trying to think when I lost my mind and you showed up signaling that I finally need the men in the white suits after years of running from them. Later all.***


	7. The Meeting: Snape's Offer To Lily

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) **

**Sirius: Hello readers Jason is unfortunately unavaible at the moment so I'll be reading what he wrote down. And don't worry he's fine just asleep cause he's exhausted from school. Now let us begin shall we?***

Lily came back in through the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Remus an hour after she left. She spoke with her _dear sister_ and said some things that shocked even Remus since he never heard Lily say such foul language. He thought she was going to murder them both but, luckily he had arrived before any strangling could begin. He checked his watch and said.

"Oh the meeting is about to start Lily. Come along Lily we'd better get going I don't want to be late for this."

She nodded and walked over to the kitchen. Dumbledore was standing near the door. When he spotted Lily he pulled her aside and told her.

"You may come in after everyone is here. I will tell them not to bother you with questions since you remember nothing after dying." He said.

She nodded and just stood near the door waiting. She waited there for 20 minutes till Dumbledore came and nodded. She followed the old headmaster into the kitchen.

When they got through the door she only recognized a few people. Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Professor McGonagall, and a person in the back that she had least expected to be there. Severus Snape.

'What is he doing here? Isn't he a Death Eater? What on Earth is Professor Dumbledore thinking?' She asked herself in her thoughts.

Those that did not see her earlier today were in shock that she there among them. Professor Dumbledore then showed her an empty chair next to Sirius and Remus. She sat and Professor Dumbledore spoke to Snape.

"Severus please if you may you can begin."

He stood up and said. "Thank you Headmaster. Now as you know the Dark Lord has not revealed himself openly since he knows of the Ministry not trusting Potter and Dumbledore's word." He drawled on for another hour saying of how he was gathering his forces and how he had sent emissaries to the Giants and was about to appeal to the Dementors. Everyone however was not paying attention to Snape and were more fixated on Lily. Most people were trying to make sure this was not a dream or that their eyes were not playing tricks on them. Snape never looked her in the eye till he had finished. She saw the same emptiness they always had but…he looked more hurt than when she last saw him before graduation from Hogwarts. When he finished speaking Lily heard him say in her head.

_'I wish to speak with you. Meet me outside the first landing; go through the door near the back. No one will see you there.'_

Lily thought she heard voices in her head for he wasn't looking at her anymore. She then remembered he was a skilled Legilimens so she simply nodded. The meeting was almost over since the Aurors' had to get back to their jobs at the Ministry. Dumbledore stood up and said.

"One more thing before we go. Lily I have consulted with the Hogwarts staff and we deem you would be an excellent teacher to take the post in History of Magic. Professor Binns has agreed that he it is time for a change and he wishes to visit the places he had been when he was…alive." He said with his eyes twinkling.

Lily was silent for a moment. She was thinking it was a pretty good idea. She had always liked History of Magic except with Binns he made it sound more boring than Death itself. Also she could use the job since Lord knows how much Harry spent, she would be safe from Voldemort, and the best part was that she could spend more time with Harry than wait for Christmas to roll around so it was a win-win situation.

"It will be an honor to teach at Hogwarts. Thank you Professor." She said smiling.

Dumbledore bowed to her and said farewell to everyone and walked out. Everyone started to crowd around Lily but, she said she wanted to go to her room to get her things set up. So she walked out and went to the stairs to the room that Snape directed her too. She opened the door and walked into another old bedroom. She didn't see Snape so she waited for a minute till a voice said from the shadows.

"You know I don't think I have ever seen everyone that distracted during my uh…"speeches" of what the Dark Lord is doing. You still have your charm Lily even if you've been "underground" for almost 14 years."

Lily thought she had a heart attack for she jumped a mile and whipped over to see Snape staring out the window in the darkened street.

"Yes well…I can't help if I still have my looks can I Sev?" Lily said jokingly.

"You always were like that. Now I'll cut straight to the point since I know you want to be with your…son." He said finishing that last word icily.

Lily stood her ground and dropped the false look of happiness she had and asked.

"What do you want then Severus?" She asked a little harshly.

"I want to protect you Lily. The Dark Lord will know of your survival soon. In fact, I won't be surprised if he already knows now. I can guarantee your safety if something were to happen to you." He said looking at her with his black orbs.

"And Harry's safety as well?" She asked with changing the tone in her voice.

"I will not lie to you Lily…I cannot guarantee Potter's safety. What with the Dark Lord's interest in him. I can how-"

"So let me get this straight Severus…you want to keep me safe and can do it but, not try with Harry? I would never to that to him! If I had to choose between saving my life or his I'd choose his as I did so before!" She said interrupting him.

"Lily I am just trying to keep you safe. Dumbledore can keep Po-" He began.

"Severus don't try! I know for a fact that you hate Harry. Why is that? Is it because he's James' son? Because he looks like the person you loathe the most? Why can't you get past that old hatred and let go?" She said with her voice rising.

"He is as bad as his father! Arrogant, lazy, loves to break rules-" He started but was cut again by Lily.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF JAMES THAT WAY! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS. JUST BECAUSE HE LOOKS LIKE HIM DOES NOT MEAN HE IS JAMES SEVERUS! WHY CAN'T YOU GROW UP AND STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD? WHY DO YOU HATE HIM IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Lily all I want to do is too keep you safe from the Dark Lord and his followers!" He said trying to not raise his voice. "Now if you would let me help you. I ca-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! WHY CAN'T YOU GET PAST THIS HATE YOU HAVE FOR HARRY? I KNOW YOU DON'T HATE HIM JUST BECAUSE HE'S JAMES' SON! WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO BADLY?" She shouted at him.

Snape stood up and walked out looking highly angry and upset. She could have sworn he said something for she caught the faintest word. "Mine…" and with that he walked out of the room and down the hall.

***Sirius: And that's all we have for now. Wonder what Snivellus meant by that last word…**

**That's for me to now and for you to find out. Now that I'm rested I can take it from here. Thanks again everyone R&R please.***


	8. Short Chapter: Harry's trial is tomorrow

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) **

**Good morning, afternoon, evening, or whatever time of day it is for you all. This shall be interesting I've decided to move the trial to the next day. Why you ask? So I can focus on more of the Lily/Harry bonding that will only take about 1-3 chapters after the trial before we start at Hogwarts maybe 4 depending on what I want and we'll shift a bit to more of Lily's life in the school as a teacher.**

**Sirius: Okay Jason but, I have a question: Why are you telling them this?**

**So I can give them an advanced warning to know the basic…"guide lines" I guess would fit here. Anyway Sirius I'm going to think of how I'm going to shift from the summer to school life since I'm not sure what to do after the trial but I have a plan of what to do at Hogwarts. But, enough with me droning on like Binns. Let's get started!***

Lily walked out of the room a few seconds after Snape had left. She was wondering what he meant by "Mine." if he had said that at all. She opened the door and saw Harry and his friends walking down the stairs.

"Mum are you alright? You look angry and what was Snape doing in that room with you?" Harry asked looking more confused than when he first saw her.

"Nothing Harry dear…just something that he said that does not matter. Well come on let's eat I'm starving." Lily said while walking downstairs.

They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and there was a huge dinner waiting for them. Harry smiled and thought to himself. 'Magic never ceases to surprise me'

Harry sat down next to his mother and Sirius. He never would have thought that this would ever happen to him. To be actually seeing his mother alive and having _dinner_ with her as if they did this every day for as long as he could remember. The only thing missing was his father…if only he came back…but, why didn't he come back? He asked himself maybe he couldn't or was forbidden. Either way he was glad him mum was back anyway. Better to have one of them back then none at all he agreed with himself.

For the rest of the evening he talked with Sirius and his mother. It was one of the best nights he had in the longest time. He smiled thinking of how much better his life was. They were eating desert that was a cake that read "Welcome back Lily!" in huge icing. Mr. Weasley came back from the Ministry since his partner Perkins had said something about an exploding toilet that turned the house upside down. He went over to Harry and said to him.

"Your hearing has been changed. Its tomorrow and you have to be there by 11 am. I'll take you there tomorrow on my way to work. You can wait in my office till it starts. I'll escort you down there." When he finished he went over to his wife that had prepared his dinner later than everyone else's since she knew he was coming home later.

Lily was silent for a while thinking that her son had to go to court just for defending himself and his cousin. She was close to murdering Fudge and the Prophet for making such lies of Harry and Dumbledore. At 10:45 Lily shooed him off to bed since he had the meeting to go to in the morning.

When he left Sirius looked at her and said. "You're thinking of going with him aren't you Lily?"

She nodded and replied. "I'd be dead if even Dumbledore thinks I'm not going with him tomorrow." Sirius smirked at this and added.

"Heh who would have thought you of all people would behave like a Marauder?"

***And we'll cut it here. I know short but I promise I'll make the trial long so don't expect it till Monday at the latest if I'm not swamped with work.**

**Sirius: Aww come on! That was like a page and a half! Not even if you count the little comment you made at the beginning!**

**No one's perfect Sirius I can't make them all really long. Well as usual R&R even if it was short. I'll make the next one long. I promise!***


	9. Harry's Trial pt 1

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Hallo everyone. I'm going to get started this time and save the comment for later. So without further ado let's go!***

Harry was dreaming of the strangest dream he ever had. Hogwarts looked blown to pieces and there was fighting everywhere. He looked and saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville fighting some Death Eaters. He looked to his left and saw Dumbledore looking over the body of Snape. But what he saw what sickened him was his mother lying in blood looking dead. He wanted to shout and scream but someone was doing that for him. He looked behind him and saw someone with a dark blue aura and his eyes had no pupils. And a "ghost" of some sort came out of the person's head. It looked to the left and tried to go to someone with a look of fear but, it exploded and the person with no pupils chuckled evilly and grinned a bit. Harry looked too see who this person was and all he saw was his father…

Harry woke up with his eyes closed. He heard someone coming and he thought. 'Well…that first dream with mum was a great one…but what of the second one? Where did that come from?' He thought to himself.

He heard them coming up the stairs and getting near his door. 'Probably Aunt Petunia coming to get me mow the lawn or something.' He thought sighing wishing that the dream he had of being at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with his mother was real but, he knew better than that. He opened his eyes and saw the door opening with his mother standing there. She smiled and said.

"I was about to get you up but, I see you're awake. Come on you're leaving in an hour."

Harry got up and put his hand to his forehead, his chest, and lightly slapped his face.

"Harry what are you doing?" She asked looking at him strangely.

"Making sure this isn't a dream mum." Harry said laughing. He got up and went looking into his trunk for clothes to wear. Lily walked out shaking her head considering she did the same thing two hours ago when she awoke to make sure that it also wasn't a dream.

Harry walked down 10 minutes later into the kitchen. His mother was there, along with Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks.

"Morning Harry." Tonks said yawning. She looked dead tired and was having some coffee to wake her up.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore I can't do duty tonight…I'm just so tired from what my division had to do last night. Some idiot thought it'd be funny to sell some lockets that produce the Dark Mark above someone's house after they hang them up on the wall. They explode and set it up into the sky."

Harry asked her. "No one was hurt where they?"

"No only some minor burns that were taken care of on the spot. Was a huge mess alright. Seems like the thing Mundungus Fletcher would do. But, he knows not to do that in these times." She said yawning again.

"Oh don't tell me he's still here. I thought he would have landed himself in Azkaban by now." Lily groaned.

"Yes, in fact you can personally thank him for having Harry go to the Ministry today Lily." Mrs. Weasley said grumbling.

Lily looked like her head was on fire and she was about to explode. Harry backed up a step toward Tonks.

"What?" Lily asked.

"He was supposed to be guarding Harry but, left because of a "business opportunity" as he called it."

Lily made a mental note to add him to the list of the people she needs to kill. She calmed down and asked.

"Anyway Harry what do you want for breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Just some bread and toast mum thanks." He said. While Lily was getting it ready he turned to Mr. Weasley and asked.

"How are we getting to the Ministry Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"Well normally I'd just Apparate there but, since we want to make it look like you deserve this we'll take the Underground. Never took it before. I know what street we have to get off of. Well at least I'll be able to see how these 'trains' work." He said smiling.

Harry ate silently and drank his orange juice his mother gave him. He got up with Mr. Weasley and walked over to his mother and said.

"Bye mum wish me luck." He said giving her a hug.

"I will and don't worry they can't really get you on anything unless they are willing to break their own laws and create disorder if you were convicted and the Prophet found out." She answered smiling hugging her son.

They walked out and Lily was smiling almost...evilly. Sirius spoke from the corner.

"I know that smile Lily…what are you planning to do?" He asked chuckling from the corner.

"I'm not planning anything Sirius…" She said in an innocent tone. She walked out of the kitchen toward the stairs.

***Sorry everyone something has come up and this is all I can do…I'm leaving for a week maybe two I don't know when I'll be back but I'll update soon. If I can bring my laptop with me I should be able to write some chapters there and post them when I get back. But, no promises later***


	10. Harry's Trial pt 2

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) Hello again my readers. I have returned and we shall get into Harry's trial and have some fun messing with people.**

**Sirius: Does this mean I'm going there?**

**Nope. You're still a convicted criminal so you waltzing in there would be like handing yourself to the Ministry on a golden platter.**

**Sirius: Good point…all right fine just start it already and stop keeping is in suspense.**

**Alright then let's go!***

It took Harry and Mr. Weasley an hour to take the Underground (which Mr. Weasley thought it was ingenious having trains underground in the first place) and walk from the station to a phone booth that was out of order.

"Mr. Weasley it says out of order doesn't it?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Yes it does but, that's just to make it look like that to Muggles so they don't accidently get into the Ministry if they somehow dial the number to get into it Harry." He replied picking up the phone and dialing the number needed.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic state your name and business please." A cool female voice said.

"Ummm…" Mr. Weasley started but thought for a moment. "Arthur Weasley Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office escorting Harry Potter for his trial." He finished.

A badge fell out that read 'Harry Potter trial'

"Visitors are required to take their wand for inspection at the front desk. Please take your badge and have a wonderful day at the Ministry." She replied.

The booth in which they were standing in started to descend and Harry was thinking of how the Muggles did not see this at least. It must have been weird enough to see a middle aged man and a teenager walk into an out of order phone booth but, to seek into the ground? Harry would have scheduled a doctor's appointment to get his eyes checked.

When they go to the bottom Harry saw hundreds of people walking around. Some just vanishing, some going into fireplaces to use floo by Harry's guess, and others taking a route down some stairs that probably led to a restaurant or something.

They reached a front desk where a wizard asked for his wand. Harry gave him his wand and he replied that he it was in good condition. He had a ticket that he kept and gave his wand back to Harry and told him that he was to return to him at the end of the day.

They walked on and they ran into Kingsley. Harry was about to say something but Mr. Weasley stepped on his foot and looked at Harry that told him to be quite.

"Arthur I need that report on those…cars are they called? We think Black is still using his old motorbike. And this must be Harry Potter. Speaking of which they changed the time and place of the trial it's in 10 minutes down in the old courtrooms." Kingsley said pretending to not notice Harry.

"Thank you Kingsley and the report will be delivered after I escort Harry to the trial. I just need to sign it myself and I'll have it down to you by noon if this trial doesn't take all day." Mr. Weasley replied nodding. They passed by and Harry could have sworn her whispered. "Come on by at around 7. Molly's making meatballs." They walked to an elevator and took it down to the lowest level. Mr. Weasley walked swiftly to the end of the hallway and saw a huge door.

"Alright Harry this is it. Why it's down here is beyond me. I'm afraid I can't come in Harry only immediate family members and witnesses for the accuser's defense are allowed in. I'll be rooting for you in spirit though. Good luck!" He said while Harry opened the door and walked inside.

Mr. Weasley sat down on a bench near the door and waited. He heard footsteps and saw Dumbledore, Mrs. Figg, and a third person in a long black cloak that covered the person's face walking toward him 30 seconds later.

"Ah Arthur I see that you brought Harry here. Now if you'll excuse me I must go assist him. You can wait here Mrs. Figg."

Dumbledore and the mysterious person walked in without another word.

"Head of the Magical Law Enforcement." A voice said.

"Witness for the defense Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The old wizard said smiling with the visitor behind him. Up in the front was Fudge and most of the people near him looked discouraged. But a few smiled and 5 of the older ones in the court actually waved to him.

Harry turned around and was shocked to see Professor Dumbledore there. But who was the person behind him?

"Oh...you got the message did you?" Fudge asked him looking a little downcast.

"No I did not actually. I arrived three hours early but, I had to get two people and I overheard someone saying that the trial was moved so I was quite lucky." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes...well…alright let's get started. Harry James Potter you are hereby charged with using magic in front of the Muggle Dudley Dursley. Do you deny it?" Fudge said with his eyes on Harry only not noticing the person behind Dumbledore.

"Yes but it was-" Harry began but was cut off by a voice.

"Excuse me Minister. I do not mean to cut you off but, Dumbledore who is that person behind you? And the better question is why are they here? Only you and Mr. Potter should be in here since only those that are defending the accuser(s) and the accuser themselves are present. Only intermediate family members are allowed in here as you know." A woman that looked quite like a toad spoke sitting two rows behind Fudge.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he replied. "Quite right Ms. Umbridge however; she can be here."

She chuckled in a very girlie manner that made Harry want to knock her unconscious because it was so annoying.

"Professor Dumbledore that is impossible. Only those of an intermediate family are allowed in here. And since Mr., Mrs., and Dudley Dursley are Muggles they are not allowed in the Ministry itself and since we know no one else lives at Number 4 Privet Drive that person is not allowed in here under no circumstances."

The old wizard still smiled and winked at Harry but, it was so fast Harry wouldn't have been able to tell if he did in the first place.

"But she can and please forgive me everyone for forgetting my manners and not introducing this mystery person when I first walked in here I was focused on the trial that it escaped my mind." Dumbledore said and quickly nodded to the stranger. They nodded as well and took of their hood and stepped in front of Dumbledore for all to see her.

"May I introduce Lily Potter mother of Harry Potter." Dumbledore said with a bow.

***Alright show of hands who saw this coming?**

**Sirius: I didn't…although I'm sure the readers did since you are so predictable.**

**Hey what does that mean?**

**Sirius: You heard me now until next time dear readers R&R as always please.**

**You are so going to die!***


	11. Harry's Trial is over: A mother's threat

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Sirius: Hello readers Jason is a little indisposed at the moment.**

**(Tied up on couch) I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE I GET FREE!**

**Sirius: Well that's what you get when you try to take on a fully trained wizard. Now sit back and quite down or you'll remain there longer.**

**When I get out of this I'm gonna kill you.**

**Sirius: Yes but till then let's enjoy the show. Oh and before I forget spells will be listed and said in Italics to avoid confusion in later chapters***

Everyone in the room was dead silent. Harry was about to burst out laughing his lungs out at the sight of Fudge's look of pure shock and confusion. But his was nothing compared to the lady named Umbridge. She really looked like a toad at this point with her small eyes bulging to probably make sure they were working.

Lily herself smiled at this sight. She remembered a few of them. Fudge use to work with James at one point in the Auror department. Amelia Bones was an old friend of her that was just three years ahead of her and helped her greatly at Hogwarts when stuck on homework or anything else in general.

Several minutes passed before anyone uttered a word. Fudge was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Dum…Dumbledore what…are you playing at?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Lily.

"Oh I am not playing anything Minister. This is indeed Lily Potter. How she returned from the dead I do not know but, I know that it is her and she can be here."

Everyone was silent till Umbridge said.

"Professor Dumbledore I do not understand why you are trying to do this. By somehow transfiguring someone into a dead person will not be tolerated."

"I am alive." Lily said smiling. "And I can prove it as well." She turned to Amelia and said.

"The last thing I ever said to you were these words: You can never give up Amelia. Even if the times are hard you must be strong for those that need help. You always used to say "One most always help those that are weaker than you so they may learn how to survive." Well you helped me during my years at Hogwarts and now I'll help you avenge your mother no matter the cost."

Amelia Bones suddenly had a flashback of seeing herself crying over her dead mother's body because of the Death Eaters. She was hysterical and didn't respond to anyone till Lily showed up saying the exact words she just said.

"I know those words…only Lily Potter knows those words. She said them to me when my parents were murdered by the Death Eaters…" She said trailing off. Fudge turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"But, you were murdered by You-Know-Who himself 14 years ago. You can't be Lily…It's just not possible…"

Lily looked around and said.

"I assure you I am for those of you few that knew me know that I am an expert at Potions. So you may rule out the Polyjuice Potion since it needs a hair or even a finger nail. And I cannot imagine someone wanting to put someone's skeleton into a potion and drinking it since it does not work that way."

A few of the older looking wizards nodded their head in approval. But those that were with Fudge which were sitting around him looked unconvinced.

"And what does that prove?" The lady named Umbridge said. "You may not be under Polyjuice Potion but someone may have transfigured you too look like Lily Potter. We should place her under arrest for trying to impersonate her and trying to interrupt this trial." She smiled in a way that looked creepy.

"You are quite right Ms. Umbridge but, I'm sure you know the spell _expungo_ will cancel all magical affects whether it is with potion or with the use of a wand. And if you do not trust me then one of you may do yourself." Dumbledore said smiling.

Fudge looked agitated and said. "I want this over today Dumbledore! I do not want to waste my time with this."

"Cornelius just allow one of the members here to use the spell. That is all I ask of you. I will not pester anyone about this issue until the trial is done. If she is an impostor you may place both of us under arrest." Dumbledore said still smiling.

Fudge brightened under the idea of being able to get the old wizard to be in Azkaban and not listen to his story of the You-Know-Who returning.

"Very well…let's see…Amelia you are a very skilled witch here. And since this has to do your department since it has to do with law. I think you should be the one to perform it since you are the Head of Magical Law Enforcement." Fudge said smiling.

She looked a little surprised but nodded. "Yes Minister." She said and walked off of the bench she was on and down the stairs to the middle of the room.

She faced Lily with a straight a face and pointed her wand at her and said sternly.

"_Expungo!_" Harry along with everyone else waited to see what would happen. But nothing happened for two minutes. Harry thought to himself.

'Shouldn't something have happened by now?' He turned to look at Dumbledore to see if something was supposed to happen but, he did not look at him and still smiled at the people seated on the bench. Harry turned them and they were all in complete shock.

'Did by nothing happening meant that the spell worked since there was nothing to reveal?' Harry thought.

Fudge looked like he saw Voldemort walk into the hearing proclaiming he returned. Umbridge looked like she was about to explode in rage. However Amelia looked like she saw someone she knew die.

"Well there you have it. So shall we continue?" Dumbledore asked the court.

Everyone was silent for a minute till Umbridge pointed something out.

"Dumbledore…I do not know what you are playing at but, even if this were Lily Potter she still does not have legal guardianship over Mr. Potter since she has been dead for 14 years and no legal changes have been made of the guardianship of Mr. Potter. So she still has no right to be here even if she really was Mrs. Potter."

Dumbledore bowed to her and replied with enthusiasm.

"Ah yes you are quite right but, I am sure that she does since there is no law saying that if a dead person does come back to life they cannot claim their possessions' and in this case child back. Am I right Madam Bones?"

She nodded and said. "Not…to my knowledge. I think just to get this over with since we have more business that we all need to attend to let us just let her reside in her as if she were Mr. Potter's guardian."

Most of the court nodded and Fudge said.

"All right, all right. Now as we have stated Mr. Potter you have been charged with…"

Harry walked out of the room with his mother behind him. He couldn't believe his luck. He was cleared of all charges thanks to 2/3 of the rooms that voted for him to be cleared. While the others including Fudge and that Umbridge woman voted with those of conviction. He was over joyed that he wasn't expelled from school.

"Ah Harry good to see you. Dumbledore didn't say anything as he walked past since I know he is busy."

"Cleared of all charges!" He said happily.

"Excellent! I knew they couldn't charge you. Now let's get you back. I can drop you off while I just received a memo saying I need to go to Elephant and Castle."

Mr. Weasley did not notice Lily till she was right next to Harry.

"Great Scott Lily! What are you doing here?" He cried finally noticing her.

"Dumbledore brought me here. Now I think we should get out of the way since they should be coming out in a few minutes." She said putting her hood back on covering her face.

They started walking down the hall when they saw the door open and a flood of people came out.

"Good Lord! Were you tried by the court?" Mr. Weasley asked when he saw the line of people waiting patiently to leave.

"I think so…" Harry said while they turned a corner and ran into Lucius Malfoy.

They saw him standing near a door at the opposite end of the hallway. He seemed to be standing there waiting for something by the looks of it. Lily stood behind Mr. Weasley and seemed to growl at him.

"Ah so here comes Mr. Potter and judging by the looks on your faces you got off I presume?" He asked icily.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy. You of all people should know I'm good at _escaping_" Harry said emphasizing the last word staring into the man's cold grey eyes.

"Yes Draco has told me of how you manage to slip past expulsion on many occasions Potter." He said while his flickered knowing what he meant by his last word.

"But remember Potter this is not Dumbledore's school so I'd be careful not to cause trouble since I could have you arrested faster than you can say "escaping"." He finished sneering at him.

"Are you threatening my son Malfoy?" Lily said coming out from the shadows and casting her hood off as she stepped in front of her son.

Lucius nearly fell over at seeing Lily appear in front of her. His skin paled and words failed him as he stuttered.

"Li…Lily Po-Po-Potter? You're dead! How are you here?"

"That is none of your business Malfoy! Now you threaten my son you threaten me. So here's a warning for you, your pathetic excuse for a Master, and every other damned Death Eater you know: Keep away from my son! If you or anyone touches him I will find you and you will suffer in ways not even Voldemort will ever dream of! Now come along Harry we're leaving!" She finished angrily storming off with Harry and Mr. Weasley trailing behind her leaving Malfoy at a loss for words.

"Lily…I don't think you should have done that and don't you think you should put your hood back up? I'm not sure Dumbledore will appreciate it if you walk around the Ministry like this." Arthur said breaking the silence that had lasted while they were in the elevator for a minute.

"Arthur I don't care at the moment. The Prophet would have found out through the trial which is what we wanted. At this point I don't care. Now come on Harry we got to give the person that registered your wand back the paper he gave you." Lily said.

Thankfully no one got into the elevator so they avoided awkward stares and questions. But when they reached the Atrium it was a different story. No one noticed her till Harry gave the paper back and the wizard looked like he had seen a ghost when he noticed Lily and asked them.

"Lily Potter is that you?" He cried.

People then spun on the spot when they noticed the group. Most people looked frozen in place, one woman screamed and fainted but, no one noticed, the people selling the Prophet started to take pictures, and many people dropped what they were carrying.

They moved past the fountain when Harry asked to stop and poured all the money in his bag like he promised himself earlier even though he said only 10 Galleons. They then walked to the end of the hall and Arthur Apparated them away leaving everyone still stunned.

***Sirius: Well that was a nice long chapter for you all. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**UNTIE ME NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU!**

**SIRIUS: No can do Jason since your attitude has not improved maybe later. Till next time R&R please.***


	12. Ron's weird dinner question: Harry dead?

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.) **

**Sirius: Hello again dear readers. Here to join me here today is my best friend Remus!**

**Remus: Hello all you Harry Potter fans. How are you this morning, afternoon, evening…or whatever time of day it is?**

**Ho…How is he here? Where do you all keep coming from?**

**Remus: Why is he tied up on the couch?**

**Sirius: No reason Remus. Just to let you all know there won't be much conversation between Harry, Ron, and Hermione till they're back at Hogwarts since we want to focus more on Harry and Lily's relationship. Now let's start this shindig!***

Harry was staring out the window in his and Ron's room waiting to be called for lunch. He still couldn't believe that he "got off" as the twins and Ginny kept singing in the kitchen an hour ago. Lily told Harry to go back to bed since he had to get up early and he was up most of the night. But, Harry couldn't sleep since he was thinking of the outcome of the trial. But, more importantly why was Lucius Malfoy standing near that doorway? Was he trying to sneak into the trial to see what the outcome was, did he have an appointment with Fudge and was looking for him, or was he trying to get through the door? Whatever what was behind the door so it must have been important if Lucius Malfoy was trying to get through it in the first place. With that Harry crawled into bed and fell asleep within five minutes despite his brain asking questions.

Harry woke up and found that it was dark outside. He looked to a clock on the other side of the room and it read 8:35pm. He got up and stretched while yawning. He was going to regret sleeping for more than 4 hours since he had terrible of even falling asleep for half an hour he'd be up all night and wouldn't be able to fall asleep till like 3 in the morning. He wondered if that happened to everyone or was it just him. He shook his head and walked downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen silently and saw everyone there. His mother nodded her head at Remus and turned around. When she saw Harry she went over and hugged him saying.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. I was about to come and get you since you have slept for a while. That and the meatballs are ready. But, it's not unexpected since what you went through today." Lily said.

She walked over to Remus and Sirius that were laughing over a joke they just told each other. Harry noticed the magazine in Sirius's that Kingsley had earlier.

And speaking of Kingsley he was in the corner talking to Moody. Well at least he made it. Harry respected Kingsley for all the help he got from him since he could have been fired or imprisoned in Azkaban. That and the way he looked just had you respect him. It could have been the fact he was very high up in the Auror department but, still having his as an ally made Harry felt better about the battles soon to come. He never saw an Auror in action before but, he was certain they had to be highly skilled since he always thought of being one.

He faced Sirius and Remus and they were laughing over the magazine titled _'The Quibbler'_ they seemed to be having a really good laugh because even his mother was looking over their shoulder and started to crack a smile before laughing herself. Harry decided to leave them alone and went to Ron and Hermione since he didn't talk to them in a while.

"Hey Harry glad to see you're awake mate." Ron said finally noticing him walk toward him.

"Hey Ron hey Hermione. Anything happen while I was asleep?" Harry asked.

"Nope we just cleaned more. We thought of waking you up but Mrs. Weasley and your mum decided to let you sleep after what had happened today." Hermione answered him.

Harry talked to them for another 15 minutes till his mum and Mrs. Weasley came out with dinner. He eyed the meat balls hungrily since he technically did not eat since breakfast.

He took as much as he thought he could eat and began eating as fast as he could. Ginny looked at him with a bit of a disgusted look.

"Harry slow down! No one is going to take your food! I know you missed lunch and haven't had anything since breakfast but honestly!"

He looked up and saw him mom, Ginny, and Hermione looking at him with a bit of a startled look on their faces.

"Harry you're eating more than Ron does…and that's saying something!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey take that back!" Ron said but since his mouth was full all everyone heard was "ey ake tht bck!"

"Ronald Weasley do not talk with food in your mouth!" Mrs. Weasley said scolding him.

He swallowed his mouthful of food and grumbled a bit.

"He's got the Potter appetite!" Sirius said fondly clapping Harry on the back.

Lily shook her head. "I forgot how much boys eat as teenagers…and the fact that he is James's son did not help at all…I forgotten how much James ate when he was a teenager. He ate a lot when he was adult but when he was a teenager was just truly bad." Lily said sadly.

Ron stood there in deep thought till he randomly said.

"I wonder who eats more…a growing teenage male or a pregnant woman?"

Everyone stopped to look at Ron with the utmost confusion.

"Ron…how did you get that idea in your thick skull?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know it's been bugging me for a while. Mum you probably know the answer since you have had experience. Is it a teenage male or a pregnant woman?"

Even the twins were at a loss for words at Ron's question. No remark could they think of would be able to justify what their younger brother just said.

"Ron…does it really matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking confused.

"Boy you are probably the most dense person I have ever had to witness." Moody growled. "Now I think I'll go take care of that boggart upstairs Molly." He said getting up.

"No that's alright Moody. I've got it. I need some practice to make sure I didn't lose any of my magic" Lily said picking up a wand that was next to Remus.

Moody nodded and went back to drinking from his flask. Everyone else resumed eating.

Harry was the first one done and walked upstairs. His mother still hadn't come down so he figured she was going through her clothes or something. He was about to walk up when he heard sobbing.

Harry paused for a moment and thought it might have been Kreacher. But it didn't sound like him though. He found it coming from behind a door. He pried it open a bit and saw his mother sobbing and saw himself…dead.

***Sirius: Okay we're good here. Jason wants to stop apparently. **

**Remus: Yes well everyone needs to stop at something eventually to rest. And looks like the fans like you torturing Jason here Pad. Come on he's only a kid lighten up will you? He's not Snape is he?**

**Sirius: Nope but I need to get a laugh out of here anyway.**

**I swear I'm going to kill you once I get free! And why is Remus here? Next the dead will be walking into here!**

**James: Hi everyone!**

… **(Screams in rage)**

**Sirius: Prongs I think you broke him.**

**James: Why? What'd I do?***


	13. Lily's nightmare: Is part of her fear

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**James…shouldn't be here…dead is he…gone…why here is he?**

**Sirius: I think your anger broke you Jason.**

**SHUT UP PADFOOT!**

**Remus: Umm Jason maybe you should-**

**I'M NOT CRAZY! YOU'RE CRAZY ESPECIALLY YOU SIRIUS!**

**Sirius: Yay! **

**Now…James…away go please.**

**James: Sorry mate I'm stuck here. And give me a break I've been dead for a while let me hang out with Remus and Sirius.**

**Wait…didn't Sirius die in the fifth book…and Remus in the seventh?**

**Sirius: Your point?**

**Kill…all...you will I!**

**Remus: Okay James start this I've got Jason.**

**James: Got it.***

Harry was confused. How was he standing here breathing, thinking, blinking, and just there…and yet he was dead over on the floor over there? His mother's hand was shaking and she said.

"R-R-Riddikulus" Lily said.

Crack another dead Harry. She tried again six times and nothing happened.

"Mum…are you alright?" Harry asked quietly while there were footsteps coming up behind him.

She turned her head and saw Harry alive and not hurt.

"Harry!" She cried out. She ran over and hugged him. She started crying uncontrollably. Remus came in along with Sirius and Moody.

Remus saw the situation and stepped forward to the boggart which transformed into a full moon.

"Riddikulus!" He cried out and it popped like a balloon. With that he turned to Lily and asked her.

"Lily…are you alright?"

She didn't answer because she didn't hear him. She was seeing the dream that had been haunting her ever since she heard of the prophecy and they went into hiding. But now it morphed so instead of a baby it was a teenager that took its place.

_She was in a dark room that had no light. She was by herself till she saw her son's body lying down staring into the black void above. She ran over to it but, it was too late for he was dead. From what looked like the killing curse. She held her son crying her grief out and never felt so tormented in her heart. She heard laughing and looked up. There was Voldemort laughing his head off at her petting a snake._

_ "You could have saved him you know. But you were too slow, too weak Mudblood. I could kill you but, seeing you in this state is truly worse than dying by my hand. So I will make sure none of my Death Eaters come after you so you can live with the fact that you were too weak to save your half-blood child for the rest of your miserable life." He said laughing at the site._

_ Her son appeared next to Voldemort like a ghost but he all he looked was a 'fading' a bit and he asked her looking sad._

_ "Why mom? Why did you let me die? Did I not matter to you? Was I worth nothing to you? Was I not worthy to be near your sight? Did you not love me at all since you let me die?" He asked looking sad._

_ "No…no! Harry I love you! I love you with all my heart!" She cried trying to run to him but she was glued to the spot still holding the body._

_ "Don't bother you hated me!" His expression changed to rage. "You never loved me! You never cared about me! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" He roared last her._

_ She got up and tried to run to her son but he disappeared. Voldemort started to laugh more. She lunged at him preparing to rip him apart with her bare hands. But he disappeared into nothingness. His laughter kept rising in volume till she thought he was surrounding her on all sides. She ran back to the dead body but it too faded away. Then along with Voldemort's laughter she could hear Harry screaming._

_ "I HATE YOU!"_

_ She fell to her knees and that's all she heard till she woke up which to her sometimes felt like years._

"Lily come on snap out of it. It's alright you're here with us. You're safe." Sirius said trying to comfort her.

She had not left Harry's shoulder and he was still hugging his mother. His shoulder was very wet and he wasn't going to lie. It felt weird to have only part of your shoulder wet while the rest of you was fine. Then again he can't ever remember anyone crying on his shoulder before. He still hadn't said anything since she collapsed on him sobbing. He was thinking of why her boggart was him. He was thinking why till he guessed it was him dead. Which would have been the more logical reason why she was crying on his shoulder right know after facing her worst fear in a sense.

'No wonder Hermione says Ron and I are so dense…' Harry thought to himself.

"Mom…it's alright. I'm here. I'm safe no one has you or me." Harry said softly to her ear.

As if those were the magic words she realized where she was.

"H…H...H…Harry? Are you safe? Are you alright?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes mom I am alright. Don't worry." Harry said softly to her.

She looked up and seemed to finally realize where she was.

"Oh Harry I am so sorry! I'm sorry for embarrassing you like this. I…I didn't mean to make you think I was crazy…or anything." Lily said.

"It's alright mom. Sometimes facing your fears can greatly unnerve you. My greatest fear is a Dementor. Because I heard the last conversation you had with Voldemort before I got my scar on that Halloween."

"Really?" Lily asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes it is Lily. I know because I thanks to using a boggart was able to teach Harry how to do a Patronus during his third year. This saved his soul this very summer. So in a very ironic way Harry's worst fear saved himself." Lupin said helping her up.

"Yes…I guess." Lily said laughing a little bit. Sirius handed her a bar of chocolate which she eyed it at first but ate it slowly. She looked a bit better.

"I'm sorry for the way I was acting. I didn't mean to do lose control." Lily said finishing her last bite.

"Nonsense Lily." Sirius said. "We understand since many people probably have this as their greatest fear." He finished smiling.

"It's alright mom. My opinion of you hasn't changed at all." Harry said to her.

"Thank you Sirius…Harry." She paused till she sighed. "It's been a long day I'm going to bed gentlemen. Good night Harry." She said giving him a hug.

"Night mom." Harry responded back hugging her. She walked upstairs leaving everyone silent.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry muttered to himself walking down the stairs behind everyone.

"Harry isn't it obvious?" Remus said turning around at the bottom of the stairs facing him and Sirius. "She's afraid of losing you. She already lost James. I don't know what would happen if she lost you."

Sirius nodded. "Honestly Harry if she came back and you and James were dead I'd think she'd have snapped and lost her grip on reality. She probably would have killed herself after the initial shock _if_ she recovered from it for at least a minute." His godfather said with Remus nodding in agreement.

"Whoa…I didn't think of it like that. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Harry said.

They nodded and continued downstairs seeing if the twins had any new joke material.

***James: Well that should be good. You know the reason why Jason updated faster was because all of the reviews he got. I'd say keep it up and he will update faster.**

**Remus: Speaking of these reviews they seem to like us here so I guess we're staying. Oh one of them named jazzmyne16 says that you tied her up from trying to rescue Jason Sirius.**

**Sirius: No I didn't! I only torture Jason since he is the author here and I can. If I attacked them reviewers we'd lose fans. Which I won't do since it endangers our existence. I don't know what happened there.**

**James: Alright whatever…wait where's Jason?**

**Sirius: Oh I untied him and he's in the corner. (Points to where I am)**

**People dead back…zombies…not make sense…**

**James: Oh wow…I did break him. Um…I'm not sure what to do here.**

**Remus: None of us do Prongs. I'll try talking to him. Well that is all we have for this chapter. R&R please.***


	14. What does Harry not want to remember?

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Sirius: Hello dear readers. Jason apologizes for not updating but, his computer crashed and he has a huge English project to work on that is due at the end of the month so those are the reasons why he has not updated for a while.**

**James: Well said Pad but, where is Jason anyway?**

**Sirius: He's still in the corner sitting and talking to himself the last time I saw him. (He points to the corner)**

**Must…kill…the…zombies…with…keys!**

**Remus: Poor kid. I'll see if I can help him.**

**Sirius: Well said Moony. I will try to get Jason some Oreos. Those usually get him to snap out of anything. Well Prongs you start.**

**James: All right let's start this.***

Harry woke up quietly and got dressed making sure not to awake Ron. He was thinking of how his luck had yet again helped him through another impossible task. He took a glance at the clock and saw it read 9 am.

'Well at least I was able to sleep without waking up all night despite the fact I sleep almost all day yesterday.' He thought to himself.

He closed the door silently and walked down the stairs. He wanted to talk to his mother first since he wanted to make sure she was alright. Harry walked down the flight of stairs to get to her room. He stood for a moment thinking of what to say to he realized he didn't know how this was going to go. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply. None came. He knocked a bit louder and still no sound was made from the other side.

"If you're looking for your mother Harry she is downstairs making breakfast with Mrs. Weasley." A voice said.

Harry spun around and saw Hermione fully dressed and awake.

"Oh thank you Hermione, how long have you been up?" Harry said smiling to her.

"Ever since 7:45. I usually don't need to sleep much as you know. Besides I wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet that can be found in this house before Fred and George wake up." Hermione said jokingly.

Harry nodded and replied with a grin. "Yes I understand, those two can get agitating sometimes and even I must admit I also want some peace and quiet around here to help me think without something blowing up in my ears."

Hermione laughed and started to walk downstairs with Harry following her. They walked into the kitchen and saw Lily making breakfast all by herself which was odd considering Mrs. Weasley was usually up by now.

"Morning mum how are you?" Harry said while hugging her and letting her kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm fine Harry. Breakfast will be ready in half an hour. Why don't you and Hermione go sit down somewhere and talk? I've got this so don't worry." Lily said smiling at them.

"You sure mum? I can help you if you want? Since well…you've been kinda of dead for some time…I could cook the bacon, scramble the eggs, make pancakes, or anything if it's not too much trouble." Harry said while walking and literally about to start and cook the bacon.

Lily whacked his head lightly with the wooden spoon to get his attention.

"Harry James Potter do not think that just because I have been dead for almost 15 years does not mean I forgot how to make breakfast!" She said crossly and Harry winced and muttered something that sounded like "All…three names…" with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Now go sit down with Hermione somewhere I've got this young man." She said going back to her work smiling at the fact that even though he lived with Dursley's saying his full name got his attention and knew he was in for something.

Harry and Hermione walked out into the living room and sat down next to each other sitting on the couch.

"Harry why did you sound almost scared when your mother used your full name like that? Cause I could have sworn I heard you mutter "All three names" or something like that." Hermione said smugly.

Harry chuckled nervously. "It's an old habit I got with the Dursley's. Every time I did something bad or I screwed up REAL bad Aunt Petunia would use my full name and I would get a bad punishment besides being put under the cupboard for a week or so with no meals or anything."

"THEY DID WHAT?" A voice shouted.

Harry saw Hermione's mouth say those words but it wasn't her voice that said. No…it was drowned out by another voice one that he prayed to God wouldn't hear this. He saw Hermione look a little scared because she was staring at something behind him. Harry gulped and turned around slowly too see his mother behind him.

He saw his mother standing there looking horrified at him as if he did something terrible like kill someone or something.

"Oh…hi mum…how long have you been standing there?" He asked nervously chuckling like it was joke or something everyone always knew.

"I came out here to ask if you two wanted bacon or toast and I heard something about them starving you." She said crossly.

Harry sighed knowing this would happen eventually. He had only told her the minor details of his life with the Dursely's. Not the WHOLE thing because that would be embarrassing with everyone there. He only told her of what happened in the summer during he got his letter to the current one. He figured it wasn't really important to tell her and not to mention the fact that it was in front of everyone there. He barely told Ron and Hermione of his life before Hogwarts since he knew they would take it bad. In fact they would probably see it child abuse and torture which was probably true but, Harry didn't care. He just kept going through regardless of the outcome.

"Well I'm waiting to hear this young man." Lily said sternly not looking him in the eye and not moving.

"Can we talk about this later mum? I'm really hungry and I want to eat breakfast." Harry asked trying to get her to drop it and not explain this in front of Hermione or anyone else in fact. Some things were best kept unsaid since he had no desire to go back down memory lane and go through that over again.

Lily was silent for a moment till she agreed by nodding her head. She figured it was best since Hermione was in the room and perhaps telling her all of this in front of one of his best friends must mean that whatever it was that he went through was really bad. Lily was going to get to the bottom of this even if she had to get through this shell one layer at a time.

When his mother left Hermione looked at Harry concerned and asked him.

"Harry was it really that bad? I can understand if you do not want to tell me but, by the way you sounded you didn't even want to tell your mother of what they did to you."

Harry looked away from her. He was silent and said quietly.

"Some things are best said unsaid Hermione. To make sure we don't relive memories that should be blocked away from our mind…" He finished trailing off.

Hermione too his hand and said softly.

"Yes but it is better to get them off our shoulders and to let go so we don't lose ourselves and turn into something we do not recognize Harry."

He turned and looked at her and Hermione saw him struggling to keep something down in his eyes. Was the Dursley's treatment really that bad? Did he really not want to tell anyone to not have people worry about him? Did they beat him often? Starve him? Did they even neglect him and not care if he lived or not?

"Harry we're here for you both Ron and I along with everyone else here." Hermione said.

Harry smiled a bit at what she said.

"Thanks Hermione…but some things are really better left untold. I'm reluctant to tell even dear old mum. But, that's not important right now. What's important is trying to take down Voldemort. Not to dwell on the past." Harry said getting up and walking towards the window to stare outside.

Hermione sighed knowing full well she won't get anything out of Harry. She got up and left the room to let Harry think. She walked into Lily who had just finished putting everything on the table. Lily turned around and saw Hermione walk in looking a bit troubled.

"Let me guess…he told you to just not worry about him and to let him be?" Lily asked her.

"Yes…well in a way. Harry said that some things are really best untold. Now that I think about he never told me or I think Ron of his life time before Dudley's birthday when he sent that boa constrictor free…so not even we know of his life before that. God only knows what he went through…" Hermione said trailing off.

Lily was thinking of what her sister could have done to him. Petunia was jealous of her for being a witch but never said it. She probably took her anger and jealously out on poor Harry. Lily was determined to get to the bottom of this no matter what. She was thinking of when to approach Harry of the subject after breakfast but then she remembered that she and Mrs. Weasley were going to Diagon Alley to get the children's school supplies. Not only that but she needed a new wand and how she was going to step foot into Diagon Alley was beyond her since the Prophet probably had her picture with Harry and Mr. Weasley walking out of the Ministry. Oh she couldn't wait to see what the front page said about her. She sighed and told Hermione.

"Please go wake everyone up and ready for breakfast Hermione."

***James: Well that'll about do it. So Jason are you alright?**

** (Eating Oreos) I am now…just guys give me an advanced warning next time before having everyone pop in all right?**

**Sirius: Sure kid. We'll do that from now on.**

**Remus: Hm…well you know have my attention with the whole Dursley thing I wonder what they did that makes Harry not want to remember it. Anyway Jason here has some news that he wishes to tell you all.**

**Thank you Sirius and Remus. Now it has come to my attention that some people want this to be cannon pairing or have non cannon pairing. I have a poll on my account page that should hopefully work. I will have it going till the end of the month so cast your votes in quickly. I leave this all up to you since I think fans should have some input on what the author writes in from time to time. Well that's all I have for now. Again I apologize for not updating but, it may be a while with this stupid project. R&R please! Later everyone!***

**(Edit: The poll has been edited since it caused some confusion. I apologize for that everyone. I will try to be more careful next time.  
**


	15. Diagon Alley: What does Ollivander know?

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Hello everyone Jason here, I have some good news. My English project is done now all I have to do is the oral presentation next week then I'm done. Then HOPEFULLY I can update some more.**

**Sirius: Sweet! So can I ask what we're getting into today?**

**Mostly Diagon Alley for this chapter. I think I'll start Hogwarts next chapter or two. **

**Remus: Already? But, why would you do that?**

**Eh I want to get to the school and have them go against Umbridge and her cursed "Education Decrees".**

**James: If she was there in our time boy, her life would have been Hell.**

**Yes, yes but, this isn't about your time. Now I'll start it up.***

Lily was walking with Mrs. Weasley through the Leaky Cauldron. She had taken some Polyjuice potion from Lupin and Mad Eye's request so "People won't bother you with irksome questions" as Moody had said. She was disguised as a middle aged witch that stood at 5'4, had short curly purple hair, and was wearing a robe that read on the front "I support Barry Longman!" She hated taking the potion, granted it had tasted better then what her son had described when he impersonated a Slytherin.

"Morning Molly. How are you today? Hogwarts shopping I presume?" Tom the barman asked her while cleaning a glass.

"Yes Tom I am. I may come for a drink when I'm done if I have time though. Shopping for all of them can be very tiring." Mrs. Weasley said nodding toward him.

"All right I'll keep the usual out for you in case you want it. Good day Molly." Tom said before turning to a customer that was requesting a room for the weekend.

Lily and Mrs. Weasley walked into the back to the brick wall. Lily tapped it her finger to see if she remembered the code to release the lock and open the wall. In a matter of seconds the wall opened up to a very looking busy looking shopping center. They walked down the streets into Gringotts first since they needed money to buy all of the supplies on the school list. They were bowed in by two goblins as usual and went through the marble doors. Upon entering they saw the place even more packed than the streets outside. People were asking the Goblins on the desk to get their money. Goblins were running as fast as their legs could carry them. They were looking for the desk with the least amount of people when they heard a voice calling to them.

"Mum over here!"

They turned around and saw Bill Weasley with two bags that must have been filled with gold. They walked over quickly and he handed the two bags of gold to the both of them.

"Here take them. Dad owled me before he left for work to tell me that you two were coming so I filled these myself otherwise you'd be stuck in these lines for hours." Bill said.

"Thank you dear you really do know when to help out your mother." Mrs. Weasley said kissing him on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Yes, thank you Bill." Lily said walking with her. Lily thought it must've been hard for him to get the money out regardless of being an employee. She was going to thank him more later when they got back to Grimmauld Place.

"So where do you want to go first?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"I think I'll go to Ollivander's first to purchase a new wand." Lily said. "The potion should wear off by the time I get there and I'd rather be there in my own body then try to do this in this form."

"Are you sure that is wise Lily? Someone may see you and barge in asking questions and what not." Mrs. Weasley asked her anxiously.

Lily nodded. "Yes I am sure. I will meet you in Madam Malkin's in half an hour." She walked down the street without saying anymore going straight for Ollivander's.

As she walked she looked over the street to see what had changed over the years. Most of the shops were still there except that Zonko's Joke shop had expanded more and was doing better than when it first started nearly 20 years ago. She saw the familiar wand maker's shop and walked in.

Luckily the shop was empty but, Ollivander was nowhere to be seen. So she walked to the desk to ring the bell. Suddenly a ladder came sliding from the right. Ollivander was looking down at a wand.

"I've been expecting you for some time Mrs. Potter. You should have come back a week earlier but, no one can ever be sure of the exact date…" Ollivander said trailing off.

Lily was just stunned…now there were multiple questions going through her head. How did he know she was Lily Potter? How did he know she was in disguise? Also what did he mean by expecting her for some time and should have "come back a week earlier"?

"Ollivander…how did you know it was me?" Lily asked still speechless at how he knew.

"Oh there were multiple things that tipped me off. One of which is the way you carry yourself while standing, the pace of your walk, the fact that it was announced in the Prophet of your "miraculous" return, and by the fact that I knew you'd be here after I heard of how your son fought with the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We wand makers know more things of magic that would make He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named look like an angel with the spells, potions, or anything you can think of by the things we know." He said looking at her.

"But…how could you have known before the Prophet announced it after what I did at the Ministry? That's impossible I never showed myself to anyone till then and everyone I had met kept silent. Did Dumbledore tell you?" Lily asked him.

The old wand maker was getting multiple boxes down from shelves. He was silent for a minute till he responded by saying. "No Professor Dumbledore told me nothing of your return. Once I read of Harry Potter's fight with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the Prophet that discouraged it saying it was a lie and he was trying to seek attention. (Which did not surprise me there of course) I knew then that you could be one of the ones that returned to the world of the living. I knew that once and if you returned your wand that was buried with you would break under the loss of not doing magic for so long and then to suddenly do some magic as advanced as Apparating somewhere."

Lily looked at this man with a very confused look. What was he talking about? How could he have known of her wand snapping after Apparating to Hogwarts?

"Now I am sorry but, for this to work I need to cancel the potion for the proper wand to choose you properly but first I do not think we wand too many eyes here do we?" Ollivander said while flicking his wand to close the shutters so no one could see into his shop magical or otherwise. He flicked his wand again and Lily felt herself morphing back into her old body. She grew taller and a bit thinner and her red hair returned to her.

"Ah now that must be so much better. Now try this wand. It is 8½ quarters, elm with a unicorn string in the middle." He said presenting her a wand.

She took the wand did a quick flick but, it was snapped away with Ollivander smiling.

"Ah yes I forgot you were a very tricky customer. Now I know why it took Harry Potter so long to find a wand that would match him. No matter we will find you one soon enough." He said getting more boxes. Lily was in there longer than she had expected. Box after box they went through and made piles of boxes that would have put Harry to shame. No matter how many boxes they went through Ollivander got more excited and happier that he had a "tricky customer". He left for a moment towards the back. He picked up a box and Lily could have bet the money in her bag she heard him say.

"Perhaps…yes I would not be surprised by this. It would make sense." He came back to the front and told her. "9¼ Quarters thick, maple, and with a white Phoenix tail in the center." She took it from his hand and felt a sudden warmth that felt more…wholesome than her previous wand had.

Ollivander was clapping. "Ah of course! Why didn't I choose this one from the beginning? It would have made much more sense. I suppose that's what happens with old age. Oh well…that will be 23 sickles Mrs. Potter." He said waving his wand which put the other boxes away.

Lily brought out the money and handed it to him. He counted it and a receipt to her. She put it into her bag which she had used an Engorgement Charm on it too make space for the supplies she was going to buy. She drunk the potion again and transformed to the witch she walked in as.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander please enjoy the rest of your day." She said walking out while he swished his wand to opening the shutters again letting the daylight seep back into the store.

'Well I must admit…that was surely an interesting…I wonder what he meant by that…' Lily thought to herself walking out into the street.

Back inside Ollivander was chuckling to himself. "I should have seen this coming. Sooner or later Harry Potter would have met He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named eventually and causing Priori incantatem which would have caused those "echoes" to appear. With that wand she is carrying it will have interesting result in the War to come. I'm not surprised she got that wand with that phoenix feather. I better write to Dumbledore and tell him this. Might as well write too Gregorvitch he'll get a kick out of this since one!

***Well we'll cut it there. I was looking forward to doing this one.**

**James: What was Ollivander talking about Jason?**

**That's for me too know and for you all to guess. Well that's all for now. R&R please and remember to vote before the end of the month at the poll on my profile. Later everyone!***


	16. Back to Hogwarts: longest chapter yet!

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hey guys. Sorry about disappearing. I found a contest a while back that I wanted to try but, I realized that I couldn't meet the deadline…I still have it but, it won't be up for a while since I want to finish it, edit it, and then post it.**

**James: Oh really? That's great Who's contest and what was it Harry Potter?**

**Jason: Nope sorry James. It was for Autoknight 101 Sonic The Hedgehog contest.**

**Sirius: Wait you like Sonic The Hedgehog?**

**Jason: Truth be told yes. I became a fan when I got my Nintendo GameCube back in 2001-2002 and the first game I bought was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. **

**Remus: Oh I did not know that. Anyway Jason I have two questions. One is what happened with the polls. Who won?**

**Jason: Yeah about that….it was tied…and still is even after a month of using it. So in order to not make you all wait longer than necessary I will do something else. I will give you all in the comments till midnight tomorrow to vote in the comments. I don't care if you voted on the poll just vote here. You have till midnight EST tomorrow after that sorry.**

**Remus: As for my second question when will you write your crossover "Lord of the Rings: Into Alagaesia" again?**

**Jason: Later tonight because in the Lord of the Rings they celebrate the "New Year" on March 25****th**** every year to celebrate the defeat of Sauron. My memory in books whether it be this, Lord of the Rings, or the Inheritance Cycle is pretty good if I can brag a bit. I'm not one of those people that remember the exact words, lines, page numbers, or tiny events in the chapters. I remember most of it as a whole. You should be gratefully because otherwise I'd have to reread the 5****th**** one and I don't just randomly pick it up since I read a series of books in order no matter how many times I read it otherwise you'd have to wait till June or July. I am sad when it comes to that. **

**Sirius: Dang. So can what are we doing today Jason?**

**Jason: On the train in Hogwarts like I said it may come to this part in a chapter or two last time.**

**Sirius: All right fair enough.**

**Jason: Oh and before I forget it has come to my attention that some people think I should get a beta reader. Now I will explain why I never got one. I never knew how and I never thought to try it. Since most of them are probably busy with better stories than my own with greater plots they wouldn't have the time to look at mine. But, I think I will I'll try tomorrow if I get the chance and see how to get one. Well I've kept you waiting long enough let's get this started.)**

Harry woke up at exactly 7am. He reached his arm across and hit the alarm before it went off. He stretched for a minute till he threw a pillow at Ron. He didn't move at all.

"What'sa goin on?" Ron mumbled groggily.

"We got to get ready to catch the train. I'd rather not have another Ford Angelia experience again since unlike last time I will be skewered alive by my "guardian". Harry said getting dressed.

"Fair enough…" Ron mumbled rolling back to sleep. Harry rolled his eyes knowing this was typical Ron. How he got up at Hogwarts is beyond him. He picked up his trunk and carried it out of the room.

Harry walked down the stairs putting his trunk by the door. He repeated the process again to get Hedwig out. She was still sleeping and didn't notice being moved at all. He turned and found his mother walking down the stairs.

"Oh morning mum how are you this morning?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine thanks. Just helping Mrs. Weasley getting everyone up and out. I remember how hard and frustrating it is to get to the train on time." She said.

"Yeah…especially since there's no flying car for me and Ron to drive to get to school this time if we miss it." Harry said jokingly.

Lily shook her head. "Flying a car…I swear if James were still alive he'd probably be more proud of you than angry. Knowing him he would have bought you something for doing it in the first place than punish you." She said.

They heard a door open and Mrs. Weasley screaming at the top of her lungs.

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T GET UP OUT OF THAT BED I WILL HAVE YOU STAY HOME FOR THE YEAR IF YOU MISS THE TRAIN AND YOU CAN CLEAN THIS ENTIRE HOUSE BY YOURSELF IF YOU'D PREFER!" She screeched at him but, the rest was lost from Mrs. Black's portrait screaming her usual antics about the house. Lily ran upstairs to silence her to not wake everyone up that did not need to be woken up.

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius reading the Prophet. Harry saw the front line and it read. "Lily Potter's Revival: Is this the real Mrs. Potter or a fake?" Sirius looked up from his paper.

"Ah morning Harry. Like the headlines?" He asked him smiling.

"No not really no, although I shouldn't be surprised though considering what they've said about me and Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Ah yes Harry before you leave I have two things to give you as a "going away" present if you will." Sirius said pulling something out of his inside pocket. He pulled out a photograph and a mirror. He showed the photograph first. It was a group of people standing around waving and smiling.

"This is the original Order of the Phoenix before the end of the first war. Dumbledore, his brother Aberforth, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, myself, Remus…" He said going off on names of countless others that were on but Harry wasn't paying attention. He was looking more at his mum and dad.

They looked so young and carefree. This had to be taken before he was born. He noticed Pettigrew behind them. Was he already a traitor at this point? Or was he still with the Order? He saw the love in his mother's eyes she had for his father. If only he was alive now…he saw the pain in his mother's eyes when James' name was spoken. Her eyes would darken a bit but, she had become a master of hiding what she felt physically. However her eyes betrayed her if one could look into them. That opposite was said about Harry. He could somehow hide his emotions in his eyes really well and most of the time people couldn't tell what he was feeling but, his body expression betrayed him. Harry didn't know this till after the conversation with Hermione a couple of weeks back after her trying to get him to open up into his past with the Dursley's. He barely heard his mother say to herself.

"He truly is his father's son…he can for the most part hid his emotions in his eyes but is betrayed by his body expressions…" Lily had said facing out a window.

"Are you paying attention to me Harry?" Sirius asked him.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sirius I was just thinking. What were you saying?" He asked him.

Sirius sighed. "I said if you even needed to contact me speak my name into this mirror." He said holding out the mirror.

"How will that work though?" Harry asked looking bewildered.

"James and I use to use these when we had separate detentions. If you say my name to the mirror it will activate the other one and I'll be able to speak with you. I'll show you." He said walking out of the room.

Three seconds later the mirror glowed a bit and he saw Sirius's face in the mirror.

"See? This thing works every time. I figured it'd be best to give you this now then later since…some things are going to be different at Hogwarts." He said.

"What are you talking about? What's going on at Hogwarts Sirius?" Harry asked him.

"You'll see don't worry Harry. It shouldn't be too bad." He said walking into the room.

"Wait what if someone gets their hands on this? Won't they be able to activate it and see you?" Harry asked him.

"Oh don't worry Harry that was taken care of. Thanks to Dumbledore only you, Hermione, or the Weasley's can use to this to contact me in case of an emergency. For instance say a Slytherin were to get their hands on this. If they even said my name nothing would happen it would just be a regular mirror." Sirius said smiling.

Harry nodded in understanding. He went to the table and saw bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, hot or cold cereal, and muffins lain out across the entire table.

"Just pick what you want your mother and Mrs. Weasley made this and put it on the table before getting everyone up." Sirius said walking out.

Harry looked around and picked the bacon and some pancakes. He ate silently by himself for 20 minutes before the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione walk in. He picked up his plate and put it in the sink to be washed. He walked out of the room to not be caught in the scramble for food. He walked over to his trunk opened it up and made sure he had everything before leaving. When he was done he gave Hedwig some treats to eat on real quick before they all left. Harry saw Remus walking down the hall.

"Ah there you are Harry I was looking for you. Now just to let you know myself, Tonks, and Moody will be accompanying you to the Hogwarts Express." Remus said smiling.

"Wait why do we need a guard?" Harry asked him looking confused.

"Oh it's not for everyone it's just for you Potter." Moody growled announcing his presence to everyone. He was walking as quickly as he could to the front door near the baggage. He took out his wand from his staff and tapped the luggage. It all started to float and went out the door with him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders since he was use to this. He saw everyone else come down the hallway getting their cloaks on.

"What do they think You-Know-Who is waiting behind a bush about to attack us or something?" Ron asked.

"Ron can't you just stop asking questions and go?" Hermione asked shaking her head. "Honestly Ron you can be so dense sometimes. It's not just for Harry but, for Mrs. Potter as well. I'm sure You-Know-Who would love to get his hands on her to know how she came back from the dead when he killed her himself. Or so he thinks since she is alive right now." She finished walking out the front door.

Everyone piled out and Harry waited for his mother and Sirius come to say goodbye. He waited another minute and saw a black dog walk into the hallway and out the open door. His mother came out a few seconds later.

"Are you taking the train mum?" Harry asked her wondering if she would do what Lupin did in his third year.

"Yes I will but, I'll be sitting in the back compartment so you won't have to worry about me embarrassing you or anything." Lily said.

"Oh okay if that's what you want." Harry said walking out the front door. He looked out and saw Sirius running around the street wagging his tail in excitement.

"Sirius are you barking mad?" Moody whispered to him. "You'll blow the entire operation!"

"Oh let him be Moody. When was the last time he was out and had fresh air?" Fred asked him.

"All right fine on his head then! I still think we should wait for Sturgis since he had my spare Invisibility Cloak. I'll report him to Dumbledore when I get back." Moody said.

"All right can we go now I'd like to make the train if you don't mind. I wish Arthur could get us some cars but, Fudge wouldn't lend him an empty bottle of ink these days much less a couple of Ministry cars." Mrs. Weasley said.

They all nodded their heads and went off to get some cabs to get to the station.

Thanks to traffic they arrived at the station with 15 minutes to spare. They all ran as fast as they could towards the barrier. Moody went in first to make sure it wasn't tampered with and to make sure no one was lying in on wait on the other side. After a second Fred and George went in riding on their carts, then Ron and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Sirius in his Animagus dog form, Remus and Lily, and finally Harry and Hermione. They arrived on the other side and saw the place swamped with students and parents saying goodbye.

Harry along with Hermione quickly ran to the back to get their luggage in. Harry put his trunk and Hedwig in the back much to her displeasure since Pigwidgeon was making a racket at being excited at the thought of all of this.

Harry went to the front to say goodbye to everyone. He saw them near the front of the train saying goodbye to Weasley children.

"All right Harry have a good term!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging him.

"Thanks and I will thank you again Mrs. Weasley" He said.

"Oh it was no problem at all dear. If you want to come to Christmas just send me an owl if it's okay with Lily." She said.

Remus walked behind him holding his hand out. "Well good luck Harry hopefully you'll go a year without causing too much trouble. Otherwise Lily may kill you before the year ends." He said smiling.

"Yeah you be good Potter with your mum Potter. I've seen her temper and trust me it is not a pretty sight to behold." Moody said nodding at him.

"Like I said to Mr. Weasley two years ago because of our "doggie friend" had "released from the pound" I don't find trouble, trouble finds me." He said grinning.

Sirius barked at that comment at either at the fact that he was referencing him or at the fact that they made a joke about him in his Animagus form.

Harry turned toward Sirius and pet his head. "You be good now you here? I don't want to hear about a dog getting captured because he wasn't listening to his friends."

Sirius growled a bit but, put his paw in Harry's hand. His eyes seem to glowing as if he was saying. "I will just be careful got it?"

Harry heard the train whistle blow and ran to the door hold open by Ron. He shut the door behind him with a slam. He waved to everyone until they were out of sight.

"Well I guess we'll find a compartment then." Harry said looking for one nearby.

"Harry I'm sorry but, Ron and I have to go up to the front to learn about our Prefect duties…" Hermione said trailing off.

"Oh right…I forgot well I'll see you guys later then." Harry said.

"Sorry mate…" Ron said sheepishly walking towards the front of the train with Hermione.

Harry had forgotten about Ron and Hermione being made Prefects. It was a huge surprise that Ron got it. Everyone expected him to get it from all he did with the Stone, the basilisk, the Dementors, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry knew he did more than either than them but, who was he to argue with Dumbledore? Harry figured they must have done something to get the badge. He resolved to not be like the twins and make fun of Ron. Sure they could they were his brother and they could get away with it. A true best friend would not mope around about something like this. No he would be there with Ron and Hermione to help them through this.

Harry walked around but didn't find an empty compartment everywhere he went people were staring at him more than usual. Before it was with awe and some form of respect. Now it was with questioningly looks as if they greatly questioned his sanity. He walked on regardless ignoring them all. He didn't find a compartment till the back with Neville standing outside the door carrying a strange looking plant.

"Hey Neville, how are you doing?" Harry asked him.

"Oh I'm doing fine. I wish there was an empty compartment around though…" He said trailing off.

"Why who's in there?" Harry asked. He knew Neville wasn't the most popular guy out there but, surely there was someone whom sat with him. He looked through the window and saw a girl already in her Ravenclaw robes on reading a magazine titled "The Quibbler" upside down.

"Oh relax it's just Luna Lovegood." A voice said behind Harry.

Harry turned and saw Ginny standing right behind him.

"What the? When did you get here? I didn't hear you behind me." Harry said looking confused.

"I was behind you the whole time Harry. You were just too wrapped up in your thoughts to notice. I thought it would be funnier to see your reaction when I voiced my presence to you." She said grinning.

Harry smiled and said chuckling. "So have your brothers and the remaining Marauders start to rub off on you Ginny?"

"Oh please my brothers rubbed off on me long ago the Marauders only pointed me in the "right direction" if you can call it that." She said smiling. "Now come on she's in my year I'm sure she won't mind if we sit with her."

"What's a Marauder?" Neville asked them looking confused.

Harry hesitated for a moment till he came up with a good answer.

"Just the name of a group that we met that was the equivalent of Fred and George at their time in Hogwarts." He said

Ginny opened the door stuck her head in and asked "Is it alright if we sit here Luna? Everywhere else seems to be full."

The girl only nodded and continued to read her magazine. Harry questioned why she was reading the thing upside down in the first place but, chose not to ask in case he said something to upset her and he did not want to be kicked out and stand out in the hallway till they got to Hogwarts.

"So Luna how was your summer?" Ginny asked her.

"Oh it was wonderful my father and I went south and went hunting for rare Gnomes since their saliva is valuable. We didn't find any unfortunately but, we did almost catch a walloping fish." She said dreamily.

Harry looked at this girl with confusion. What on Earth was a walloping fish? Did that even exist? Also when did Gnomes become rare along with their saliva valuable? He looked at Neville and saw the same look of confusion written all over his face. He started to look outside the window while Neville started to talk about his plant he got from his great uncle. He didn't know how long he was staring out just looking at the fields roll by when he heard the compartment door open and saw Ron and Hermione walking in.

"Ugh I swear if I have to listen to another word of the importance of not breaking school rules I swear I'm gonna jump off this train." Ron said sitting down next to Harry rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Was it that bad?" Harry asked looking confused as ever.

"Let's just say I think I know where Percy got his attitude on breaking rules. He took this whole thing way to seriously sometimes." Ron said.

"Ron it wasn't that bad. Oh yes granted we didn't have to go over every school rule and to know how they could be broken in every possible way a person could break them. It wasn't that bad I found it quite entertaining." Hermione sitting down across from Ginny.

"Hermione you found Binns interesting. That alone is proof that anything no matter how long or boring a lecture is you would find it very entertaining." Ron said smugly.

"Well excuse me Ronald at least I don't drool when I'm asleep during a lecture." Hermione spat back.

"I do not! Harry do I drool when I'm asleep in a lecture or anytime at all?" Ron asked him.

"Honestly sometimes you do but, that's nothing new." Harry said trying to look innocent.

"Thanks Harry I knew I could on you…" Ron mumbled. He then cleared his throat and said. " Anyway guess who's a Prefect for Slytherin."

"Malfoy." Harry stated as if he already knew the answer already.

"Yup and oh great speak of the devil." Ron said as the compartment door slid open.

Draco Malfoy and his two thugs Crabbe and Goyle standing beside him grinning stupidly as ever opened the compartment door looking quite gleefully stood there.

"Oh this is what I smelled a Potty, two Weasels, a Mudblood, a Loon, and a Squib. God this place smells awful I'm surprised they haven't roped this area off to make sure everyone stays away." Draco said eyeing Harry.

"Oh clever Malfoy did that take you and you halfwit brain all summer to figure that out? If it did I'm proud of you. You're learning faster than any of us hoped for." Harry said back in a casual manner earning chuckling from everyone from the compartment.

"Watch it Potter. I'm a Prefect so if I were you I'd watch what I'd say or there could be trouble." Malfoy said coldly.

Harry however didn't feel like dealing with Malfoy this early in the year so he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Or what pray tell? You sending these two gorillas after me because, you are too much of a coward to face me alone and can only throw idle threats?" Harry said raising an eye brow.

"I'm not the one who should be _dogging_ his footsteps Potter. I'd be careful because I can make sure to give you more than a detention Potter." Malfoy said with his eyes gleaming with malice.

"Oh so you can the word dog in a sentence can you Malfoy? Congratulations give the boy a gold star on a job well done. Now all we have to do is teach these two apes how to tell the difference between a fork and a spoon and you three can make a great circus performance. You'd rack in the Galleons in no time." Harry said grinning. He had no idea what possessed him to act like this but, he wanted to get at Malfoy as much as he could before he got to Hogwarts and Malfoy could give him detention just for looking at him funny or whatever reason he would use.

Crabbe and Goyle started flexing their muscles and cracking their knuckles. They looked as if they were just waiting for Malfoy to say the word and they'd be off about to tear Harry apart.

"One more word Potter and it's a month's detention for you!" Malfoy said angrily stepping forward facing Harry in the eye.

"Uh, uh, uh temper, temper, my boy. You can't give me detention since we're not at Hogwarts yet. You can't give me detention when your duties don't start till we're on Hogwarts grounds and if my time and memory serves we won't be anywhere near the grounds for a couple more hours." Harry said matter-of-factly. "Now please do us all a favor Malfoy. Get out of here you are not wanted here at all. No one here wants to see your mug so get out and go back to your own compartment." Harry said motioning towards the door.

Malfoy put his hand to his pocket as did Harry both about to draw out their wands but, a voice behind them said.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned toward the door and saw Lily standing out with her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked looking at this woman wondering where she came from since only the driver and the trolley lady were the only adults ever seen on the train.

"That would be our new History of Magic teacher Malfoy. Hello Professor Potter." Harry said smiling at his mother.

Malfoy paled so fast he looked like he was about to faint.

"Professor…Potter?" He said slowly.

"Yes that is my name Mr. Malfoy. Now please don't tell me you are all starting trouble. We're not even at school yet. I wouldn't want to put all of you students in detention for the first day." Lily said eyeing them all.

"No Professor we weren't doing anything. Come on we're leaving." Malfoy said knowing full well he couldn't say or do anything in front of a teacher. Even on the Express the teachers had control the moment students got on the train.

"Harry…what just happened there I've never seen you act like that before." Hermione asked him.

"Honestly I don't know I was caught up in the moment. Oh well it was probably the only time I could get him before we got to Hogwarts and I wouldn't be able to say anything since he is a Prefect." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well so long as you don't act like this in school then Malfoy won't be able to give you detention too much. Harry the look on his face when you called him out was priceless. Even better was Professor Potter coming in and revealing herself. Good timing Professor that'll go with the ferret incident last year." Ron said smiling.

"Excuse me for sounding rude by asking this but, is it true. Are you really Lily Potter?" The girl called Luna asked putting down her magazine.

"Yes I am. I am Lily Potter somehow returned from the grave. I won't lie to you I have no idea how I am alive nor do I remember what life was like when I was dead. All I remember is Voldemort using the killing curse on me, a flash of green light, and then I wake up in a dark enclosed space. I then Apparated out to the ground above and that's it." Lily told her as if this was a regular lesson or something.

"Fascinating! I can't wait to tell daddy of this. I'm sure our article of the life beyond will be a hit. Thank you Professor Potter." Luna said beaming.

"No problem at all Ms…" Lily said trailing off.

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood Professor Potter." Luna said.

"Is your father Xenophilius Lovegood author of the Quibbler?" Lily asked her curiously.

"Yes he is do you know him?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know of him. I use to read the Quibbler now and again because sometimes it's better to get a different taste from the media than what the Prophet use to say." Lily said.

"Well I'm sure daddy will be happy to know he's gained another reader whether it is a full time one or an occasional one." Luna said going back to her reading.

"All right then. I suggest you get changed we'll be there sooner than expected actually I just met with the conductor and he told me to tell everyone that we'll be arriving an hour earlier than usual for some reason. I think we just got lucky." Lily said.

"Did you already see everyone else than mum?" Harry asked her.

"Oh yes and the look on some of their faces put Malfoy's to shame let me tell you. One poor first year passed out by the looks of it considering Fred and George were in there selling them something I believe and acted like seeing me alive again was nothing new. I put a stop to them selling it for now but, knowing them they'll start it up again once they get into the school." Lily said walking out.

"Later mum." Harry called out as she left. "Well we better do what she says. I'd rather not walk into Hogwarts wearing Muggle clothes looking like a fool. I'd never hear the end of it from Malfoy." Harry said walking out with Ron and Neville behind him giving the girls a chance to change first.

They all changed into their robes and just talked about their summers respectively for the rest of the way. Granted Harry's didn't really need to be talked about since the highlights of his were in the Prophet enough for even a blind man to know about.

When they the train came to a stop it was only sunset but, no one cared since only one thing was on their minds: the feast that awaited them inside the school. They all were expecting a familiar voice calling as loud as it could over the noise of the train.

"Firs years over here! Firs years over here!"

But what they heard made Harry, Ron, and Hermione do a double take.

"First years this way please. All first years please come over here." A feminine voice said.

When they looked over they saw Professor Grubby-Plank standing over where Hagrid usually stood holding the familiar lantern lighting the way to the boats for the first years.

"Hey where's Hagrid?" Harry asked the teacher.

"Not here as you can see. Sorry dear I'm just filling in. Now please move out of the way you're blocking the first years." She said pointing the line of nervous looking kids behind him.

Harry got out of the way and went to the horseless carriages and found Ron and Hermione waiting for him. He was about to get in when he noticed that it wasn't horseless any longer.

"Huh? Since when do horses pull these carriages?" Harry asked out loud.

"Harry what are you talking about Harry? There's nothing there." Hermione said.

"Are you joking? Can you not see the strange looking horse in front of you?" Harry said looking bewildered.

"Harry there is nothing there?" Ron said looking at him oddly.

Harry dragged Ron so he was staring directly at the horse.

"Can you see it now? It's directly in front of you. There is no way you can't see it now." Harry said certain of this.

"Harry I'm not pulling your leg. I can't see anything. Are you sure you're not just over tired?" Ron asked him.

Okay now Harry was just lost. What was going on? How come he could only see them and not Ron or Hermione? Was this a joke they were playing on him? Or did they really not see these strange horses.

"Oh don't worry I can see them too. You're as sane as I am." A dreamy voice said.

Harry turned and saw Luna sitting on the roof still reading her magazine upside down. At that remark Harry didn't know whether that was a compliment or knew if he should see a professional to check his own sanity.

***Was thinking of ending it here but I'll keep it going. You deserve a long chapter after all of this waiting am I right?***

Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat down with the rest of the students. He was looking around for familiar faces and looked up at the staff table. He saw his mother sitting next to where McGonagall sat and Flitwick whom were engaging her in heavy conversation. He looked the left and saw Snape looking the same as ever and still in his Potions spot. Well at least he didn't get the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Speaking of the subject he saw the seat being occupied by the toad looking woman from his hearing.

Harry nearly fell out of his seat when he saw her sitting on the table with everyone. What on Earth was she doing here? Didn't she work with the Ministry of Magic?

His thoughts were interrupted when the door behind him opened with the first years coming with Professor McGonagall leading them. The school became silent in respect for the hat as a rip opened up and it began to sing a song.

"_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"_

_The four good friends decided._

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there, so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry's purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light._

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_

_and taught them all she knew,_

_Thus, the houses and their founders_

_Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_for several happy years,_

_but then discord crept among us_

_feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four_

_had once held up our school_

_now turned upon each other and_

_divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_must meet an early end._

_what with dueling and with fighting_

_and the clash of friend on friend._

_And at last there came a morning_

_when old Slytherin departed_

_and though the fighting then died out_

_he left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_were whittled down to three_

_have the Houses been united_

_as they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_and you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,_

_listen closely to my song:_

_though condemned I am to split you_

_still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_and must quarter every year_

_still I wonder whether sorting_

_may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_the warning history shows,_

_for our Hogwarts is in danger_

_from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_let the Sorting now begin._" Then the hat was silent.

Everyone clapped after it was done in respect for it. 'Well that certainly was a long one. That must have taken it ages to think that one up' Harry thought to himself.

"Come on midgets hurry up will you? I'm starving here let's just start the feast. They can finish this after." Ron said hungrily.

"Ron do you ever think of anything else besides food?" Hermione asked him in disbelief.

"Not when it comes to a fest and the entire school starving Hermione." Ron said.

It took another 10 minutes and by then even Harry was hungry and wanted to eat. Then after the last person that was sorted into Gryffindor McGonagall rolled up the parchment, picked up the stool, along with the hat, and strolled out of the hall.

Dumbledore stood on his feet and only said.

"Let the fest…begin!" With that said he sat down as the golden plates suddenly appeared with food and drink all around.

"Excellent!" Harry and Ron said together piling their plates with food enough to feed three men. Hermione shook her head and began to eat.

After everyone ate and their plates were for the most empty the food vanished and Dumbledore stood on his feet to address the school.

"Hello and good evening everyone! It's good to see old faces return and hello to our new ones. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now I will first start with a few notices. The first years should note that the forest is to not be entered at all. As a few of our older students should know this already." His twinkling eyes flashing towards the Weasley twins and Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Also please note that dung bombs, fanged frizz-"

"_Ahem, Ahem._" A cough said.

Everyone turned and saw the woman that looked like a toad stand up. Everyone was in shock because no one interrupted Professor Dumbledore's start of term speech not even if the Minister of Magic himself was there. Some of them smirked thinking that this poor soul did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for you kind words. I would like to say something as well if you do not mind." She said smiling a little creepily to some of them.

Dumbledore looked started for a moment but, smiled none the same. "Of course may I introduce Professor Umbridge. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said with a bow to her.

Umbridge nodded her head. "Thank you Dumbledore. It is good to be back in Hogwarts where all of this began for most of us. It is good to see all of these young smiling faces out here tonight." She said sweetly.

This woman was either blind or had a strange sense of humor considering the fact no one was smiling at her. Most of them including the teachers were in shock and some of them were staring at this woman with annoyance for disrupting Professor Dumbledore's introduction. Even some of the Slytherins looked at her questioningly as if asking who or what she thought she was.

For another 15 minutes she spoke on about Hogwarts where it all began for everyone. How somethings needed to be preserved while others washed away because of the coming turn of the century and it was best to look forward. Harry dozed off along with Ron till she bowed again walking back to her seat. Dumbledore was the loudest in clapping for her while the staff clapped only because they knew they absolutely had to. Only a third of the school clapped for her while the others just stared at her as if she was a strange looking fungus. Dumbledore stood again and readdressed everyone.

"Thank you again Professor Umbridge. Now as a final note I shall announce tow new teachers. First to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher." He said finishing so she could stand while the school clapped for her. "Now Professor Binns has decided to retire to revisit the places he once walked about while he was…alive." The headmaster said hesitatingly trying to find the right words. However he was rewarded with a cheer from the entire student populace. He waited a moment for them to calm down to finish.

"Now let us welcome our new History of Magic teacher Professor Potter. Good luck Professor!" He said bowing deeply to her. Lily stood up smiling waving to everyone. Some people mostly those at Grimmauld Place clapped and whistled at her. Harry clapped the loudest of course smiling at her. The rest of the school was still in shock that a supposed dead person had now become a teacher when she was not a ghost. Some of the Hufflepuffs' and like 5 Ravenclaws' clapped for her while the rest looked like a corpse was walking around dancing for them.

"Well with that said. I think we shall go to bed. Off you go Prefects please show the first years where the dorms are. Good night!" Professor Dumbledore said pointing towards the door which opened when he pointed towards them.

Harry got up leaving Ron and Hermione to lead the first years to the common room. He went up to the table to congratulate his mother.

"Congrats again mum. Sorry about the school not being energetic about you being here though." He said grinning.

"Don't worry about it I wasn't expecting anything more. Well off to bed young man I do not want to hear you getting points taken away for roaming the school at night." She said motioning towards the door.

"Alright night mum." Harry said hugging her not caring who saw him. How many people can claim that their deceased parents came back to life and became a teacher in their school after not seeing them for almost 14 years?

Harry walked to the doors and couldn't help shake the strange feeling he got when he noticed Umbridge staring at him and his mother with contempt.

***Jason: Well that should be good there. That was without a doubt the longest chapter I've done for this story yet I believe. You all deserved it.**

** James: I must say I liked Harry being standing up to Malfoy like that. That was nice bit out of character though.**

** Jason: Couldn't be helped. I wanted to attempt it once. If you want me to have Harry act like he did with Malfoy say so in the review. I want to say this though…chapter was exactly seven thousand words…now please R&R as always, later!***


	17. Lily's First Day: Part I

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello everyone. Been a while hasn't it? Well here we are with another chapter of this story. Now just to let you all know the year that happens in this story will be very different from the book. What I mean is that for the most part it'll be the same but say for example Harry had Transfiguration on Monday in the book and say he got a detention there. Instead I'll have it be say Potions and he'll get the detention in that class. Anyway I know I didn't update my crossover but, I just have nothing for it. I can't think of what to do next. I'll get to it someday but, for now it'll just be on the bookshelf so to speak.**

**James: Alright. Well once again what are we doing today?**

**Jason: This'll be more of a Lily perspective chapter since it is her first day and right now I couldn't care less about Harry since his group's first day will be the same as it was in the book so they won't make much of an appearance in this chapter. **

**Sirius: Any Umbridge and Lily action today?**

**Jason: Indeed there will be. Now come let us begin Remus if you will please start it for me.**

**Remus: I'm on it Jason.***

Lily woke the following morning in her room. She looked around and the clock she had read 7am. So got up and stretched getting ready to down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

'Thank God classes don't start till 8:30. Otherwise half the school would over sleep and miss their first classes.' She thought to herself walking out.

Lily looked around trying to remember where to go since she hadn't been in the school for practically 20 years or so. So she walked down in one direction till she noticed Flitwick coming out of a room. He seemed to be talking to himself muttering something about his lessons.

'Probably going over what to teach everyone at his lessons today if I'm correct.' She said to herself. She walked over to him and said.

"Good morning Professor Flitwick." She said.

The little wizard snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Lily standing behind him.

"Ah good morning Lily!" He squeaked. "I trust you slept well?"

"Yes I did thank you. I know I may sound ridiculous for asking but, where is the Great Hall again? I haven't been here in a while and I was never really over in this part of the castle except; to take your lessons." Lily said awkwardly.

"Don't worry Lily I shall accompany you. I expected as much since you have been (and I beg your pardon for saying this) dead for a while. Things do change even here in Hogwarts where for a while it seems timeless and unchangeable." He said sighing.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick." Lily said to him.

They started to walk away and Flitwick waved his hand. "Oh please Lily drop the formalities! You're not a student here any longer. We're now colleagues just call me Filius." Flitwick said.

So they walked on down to the Great Hall. When they got to the bottom of the Grand Staircase she looked up and retraced her steps noting where to take to get back to her room. With that done they walked into the Great Hall to go eat.

She sat once again between Flitwick and McGonagall looking around and noticing the Hall empty except for a few students walking in.

"Don't tell me I overslept? I thought kids didn't get up till 7: 45 at the latest!" Lily said jumping to her feet.

The professors that were there started to chuckle a bit. "Don't worry Lily the schedule hasn't changed since you were here last." Professor Dumbledore said next to her. "Unless you count the students getting an extra five minutes to get to their classes. I never liked the schedule before I changed it. Students that were going from Trelawney's room to Care of Magical Creatures were always late by around 2-3 minutes. Even those that tried to get to class on time." He said turning to Snape.

Lily looked around and once again saw Umbridge staring at her with her beady eyes. Lily stared right back. None of them blinked while they stared at each other. After a while Umbridge turned away and started to focus on the students coming in.

'Yeah that's right Umbridge look away you useless spy.' Lily thought to herself eating some porridge.

Lily looked around trying to see if Harry and the others were coming in unfortunately she couldn't see him amongst the mass of students even though he could probably see her.

Within the hour McGonagall started to hand out the schedules first to the teachers and then she went to the Gryffindor's to give them to her students while Snape, Sprout, and Flitwick went to their respectful houses to pass around their schedules. Lily looked at hers for a minute seeing she had first years for toady till 9:30 with Gryffindor. She looked and saw for the rest of the day she had second, third and a group of fifth Slytherin years.

'Well at least I start off easy and don't get to the rest till tomorrow." She thought to herself smiling. Umbridge noticed this and looked confused as to why she was smiling over a schedule. 'Looks like I don't get to see Harry till tomorrow.' She got up and walked to her class quickly to get there before the students did. She got there just a minute before the bell rang so Lily had one minute to get everything ready. She went tapped her bag on the desk and a book came out and went on the desk. She opened it looking it over one last time. She closed the book when she heard voices outside. She walked out and saw some nervous first year Hufflepuffs standing outside.

"Well come in doors open. I'll let you know that you're not the only one nervous here. This is my first class so please bear with me." Lily said motioning for the students to come in.

The group walked in looking for a seat and found names written on the desks.

"You will find names on the desks. This is in alphabetical order so I can learn your names faster. Please sit on the desk that has your name on it." Lily said.

The students sat down looking at each other nervously as if they were trying to ask their class mate to ask her something.

"When I call your name please say here or present so I can mark you down." Lily said pulling out a list. For the first 5 minutes she called their names and they responded. Since the group was first years some students came in 10-15 minutes late saying the castle was so big they couldn't really find the classroom. Lily knew better than to start the lesson till half of the period started so she said they could chat amongst themselves for 20 minutes before they got started.

After 20 minutes Lily cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning to you all. I am happy to see you all here today and I am glad that you found yourselves here alright. This castle is big so I will not be holding it against you till the start of next week. Starting next Monday if you are late to my class I will mark you tardy. 3 absences with no pass or excuse means one night's detention with me, 6 absences means a nights of detention with points taken away from your house, and 9 means a full month. I do not ask much of you except to be on time and to pay attention. Now this is how I will grade. You will get points for class participation and for being on time. Homework will be graded with a check plus meaning you did a superb job, a check meaning you did it but lacked some info, a check minus meaning you did nothing of it, and a zero for not handing it in. If you do all of your homework I will knock off you lowest quiz grade." She said pausing making sure they were paying attention.

Some kids' nodded thinking it sounded fair, others were worried thinking they would never get to class on time, and the rest were still waiting to hear more to see how everything else worked out.

"Now quizzes count once and tests count twice. At the end of the marking period I add all of the points you got with participation, homework, quizzes, and tests and divide it by the maximum points you could have gotten. Meaning if say you got 243 points out of a total of 270 I would divide 243 by 270 and that would be your grade for the marking period. In the middle of the marking period I will give you a progress report with a letter grade to see where you stand. I'm handing a paper that will show where the letters stand in terms of numbers." Lily said taking in a breath and handing out a paper that had A-Acceptable (70-79) E-Exceeds Expectations (80-89), O-Outstanding (90-99) and an O+ (100) for the passing grades. The failing grades were P-Poor (65-69), D-Dreadful (50-64) and a T-Terrible (50).

The students looked at this for a while examining it. Most looked like they were praying they wouldn't fail the class since they probably had older siblings that talked about how they nearly failed the class in the first place.

"Now as for homework I will try not to give homework on Friday since I usually give you a quiz on the week's material or a test for the entire chapter. Unless something comes up I will try not to. I believe weekends are students to relax and take a break from school than have to do more schoolwork anyway." She said smiling.

That got some students to smile. Some of them had a look in their eyes that read "Yes! Thank God!"

"Now as for homework I will try not to give you bookwork because it would take you all too long. I'll give you an example." Lily said picking up her own book and flipping to the end of the first section of the first chapter. It had 5 questions but, the question one asked to identify like 15 people using numbers next to them like 1a, 1b, 1c, etc. Question 2 was asked to explain the same thing 2a-2g and the third question was a diagram asked to copy down and write what goes in where. Question 4 actually had normal questions but it was like 4a-4c asking like where this event happened or why a person did what they did. And finally question 5 was an activity asking to draw map or something.

"As you can see I hate the book questions since they usually took me two hours at the most to do but, you may sometimes have to do it because some of the questions are actually good." Lily said putting the book down.

The first years looked relieved to hear this. They had looked over their books before they got there and dreaded the amount of homework they were to receive. Especially in History of Magic since they heard that the ghost that taught it gave homework that would last for hours.

"Well there you have it. Now since it is your first day and I don't think we should start on anything considering we only have 10 minutes left you may all chat amongst yourselves." Lily said to them smiling.

The first years looked surprised at this but took it gladly. They still were looking at each other nervously till one girl raised her hand up.

"Yes what is it Ms. Pratt?" Lily said looking at her list of names she had in her seating chart.

"I'm sorry Professor but I'm a Muggle born and I'm a little confused about…well you…" She said looking uncomfortable.

Lily raised her eyebrows looking curious. "Why? Is it the curriculum? Or perhaps the grading system I'll be using this year?" She asked her.

"Well…not really Professor…it's just that I heard on the train of how you…died because I saw Harry Potter walking by and I wanted to know who he was because everyone staring at him. My friend told me of whom he was and how he got the scar. She told me you died that night but, how are you alive then? Everyone said You-Know-Who killed you himself. What happened was it a trick or are you an imposter?" She asked looking really nervous.

Had Lily not heard this question asked of her a million times she would have probably been angry at the question. She however laughed which startled the girl. Lily waved her hand.

"Don't be alarmed. I'm just used to being asked this question that you look kinda of funny acting all nervous. I apologize if I sound like I am making fun of you but, you're the first person I know that is genuinely confused because you have never heard of me and want to know if I am who people say I am (for the most part. I have heard people calling me an imposter…and somethings far worse) Lily Potter. I am Lily Harry Potter's mother, wife to James Potter, and your History of Magic teacher. I'll tell you all this: I honestly don't remember anything after being hit by the killing curse. All I remember is a flash of green light speeding towards me, hearing myself scream, and then waking up in a very cramped box. I Apparated out of the box and found myself in the graveyard outside my house. That's it nothing more and nothing less. Now if anyone else has any questions about me this will be the only day I will answer them since we will start the material tomorrow." She said looking at everyone.

All at once 25 hands shot up with all of the kids ready to ask about her to know more of the mysterious teacher whom was supposedly dead but, somehow was there in the castle teaching them History of Magic.

***Jason: Well we'll cut it there for today. I am a little tired at the moment so I'll stop here. This may not be as long as the last one but a good 5 pages should be good enough for time being. This chapter is around two parts of Lily's day the next part will be her afternoon and evening.**

**Remus: Well I'll be interested in what happens. Shall we see Umbridge next chapter Jason?**

**Jason: Most likely. Well that's about it here please R&R like always. Cya next time everyone!***


	18. Lily's First Day: Part II win for Lily

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello my dear readers. It once again has been a while. Well I have a reason for that. End of the year tests, my faulty computer keeps crashing, and I'm sick but I almost out of it so the last couple of pages were written with my trying very hard not to stop with my head hurting just enough to make reading words hurt. The others aren't here at the moment so I'll start it.***

Lily sighed after dismissing her last class. Boy this would be a day to remember. Everyone pelting her with the same question over and over again it almost was like raising Harry after he started to speak and asking the same question like "Why green?" Whenever referring to grass, or the sky, or anything else for that matter.

Lily folder up her papers and started to walk downstairs. She caught sight of Trelawney walking down to the Great Hall. She was surprised since she never came down unless it was a feast like the day before. Lily walked on till she passed Umbridge's class and thought she heard Harry's voice.

"It's the truth I fought him! I saw him!" His voice said.

Lily stopped and spun around so she could go near the open door.

"That's enough! Mr. Potter please come here." Umbridge shrieked.

Lily walked away sighing to herself. "Day one and you're already in trouble. If only James could see this now…he'd be throwing a party for beating his record. It took till after dinner to get a detention and it took Harry all of his classes? He's probably turning his grave laughing by now."

She massaged her temples dreading to hear this one from McGonagall. She shook her head and went to the Great Hall to eat dinner since she was starving from missing lunch. So once she got to her seat she put as much as she wanted on her plate and ate quickly and without much grace.

"Hungry are we Lily? I would be too if I missed lunch. I can never try and miss a meal if my life depended on it. I have to eat something." Professor Dumbledore said chuckling at her.

Lily only nodded as a response as she kept eating. She saw Umbridge coming in with a smirk on her face and she seemed to be looking at Lily with the look before going to the opposite side of the table.

'Oh so just because you got Harry in trouble you think I'm going to go over there to you and scream at you? Oh no I want to find out all the facts and hear both versions before I run over there cursing you into the ground you worthless scum.' Lily thought to herself.

Snape was looking over at her with a raised eyebrow. He smirked for a second himself before saying in an undertone to Lily.

"I'd be careful with what you think Lily. I wouldn't be surprised if Umbridge heard you."

Lily whipped her head to Snape and looked surprised.

"Since when do you do Occlumency Severus?" She asked looking shocked that he could do it.

"One of my many talents I picked up before switching sides. I guess it goes to show; even the Dark Lord will use even the most uncertain pieces of magic that we would never suspect. Most people forget that anyone can do Occlumency." He said turning back to his meal and not paying attention to her anymore.

Lily saw McGonagall coming in fuming with Harry right behind her before heading towards the Gryffindor table.

"Not even near the end of dinner and Potter gets himself in trouble…oh James would be rolling over in his grave laughing at how his son beat his own personal record…" McGonagall muttered to herself.

'Déjà vu…' Lily thought to herself as she went on to eating. Suddenly a barn owl landed in front of Lily and hooted to get her attention.

"Strange normally we get the mail in the morning. Who is this from though?" Lily thought out loud to herself. She untied the letter but noticed it had the Ministry's signature on it with a pouch on the other leg.

"One second please." She said to the owl as she tapped her bag with her wand and 6 Sickle came out of the bag. The owl hooted tiredly and looked at some of her food.

"Go on I'm done with it." She said stroking the owl and putting the money in its pouch.

The owl's eyes brightened and ate a small part of her steak that she cut off. It went to fly off but, Lily caught its legs. The owl looked at her with a confused look.

"You should go rest with the other owls. Heaven knows how long you've been flying today." She said smiling at it.

The owl looked at her with an uncertain look as if saying it was unwise decision.

"Oh forget it. Hang on let me write something to attach to your leg so you don't get in trouble with the Ministry." Lily said while quickly writing something down on some parchment.

Within a minute the owl went off to rest with the other school owls to take a nice long rest.

She opened the letter and read it smiling. "Well chalk up another victory for myself. I now have full custody of Harry." Lily said louder than she thought.

"Really Lily? That's wonderful congratulations! I'm sure Harry will be thrilled!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically.

Lily saw Umbridge get up quickly and ran out with a furious look on her face.

"Someone seems upset. What's her problem?" Professor Sprout asked looking confused.

"Lily how long did this take you to fill out? Around a month at the most since Harry's legal guardians were Muggles even if his Aunt knew about magic?" Professor Flitwick asked her curiously.

"Let me see…I started this the day after Harry's hearing so around…two months maybe." She said.

"Good gracious Lily that shouldn't have taken this long! I know Muggle adoption papers can take months since they don't use magic but still this shouldn't have taken so long. What happened did they question you for weeks before even considering getting the papers ready?" Professor Dumbledore said looking surprised.

"You could say that. I was put through all of the procedures nearly three times…then they used Veritaserum with Fudge's permission of course, oh and then they questioned the Dursley's for hours at a time. Loved the letter they gave me through their questioners." She said sighing.

"Honestly I'm not surprised. If someone that has been dead for around 15 years somehow wakes up, walks around with living with no memory of what happened after her Death I would also question this person till I was absolutely sure." Snape said joining the conversation from the side.

"Well now that Umbridge left I'll tell Harry the good news. He'll be thrilled. Despite the fact he got in trouble with Umbridge today…" Lily said massaging her temples.

"You already knew? How did you know? Only his class, Umbridge, and I knew about him getting in trouble from that little screaming match he had with her." McGonagall said looking surprised.

"I heard the last part since I passed by on the way down here for dinner…James is probably rolling over in his grave as we speak." She said shaking her head.

Lily walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I would like to see you after dinner in my office Mr. Potter." Lily said sternly.

"I can't Mu-I mean Professor Potter I have to go serve my detention…" He mumbled.

"Very well I will talk to you tomorrow before breakfast. My office 7 a.m. sharp." She walking away

Lily got to her office and left the door ajar not wanting to close it just yet. For the remainder of the night she was going over her plans for her classes for the month until she looked at the clock which read 11 p.m.

"Better get to bed I'd rather not be too exhausted tomorrow." Lily said out loud to herself.

She went to close the door but stopped when she heard a voice say. "What on Earth was that quill? Whatever it was I hope this doesn't scar too bad."

Lily paused wondering who it was. She stepped outside and saw Harry walking up the stairs outside her office going towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry where are you going?" Lily asked looking confused.

He stopped and she couldn't tell if he was shocked that she found him or forgot that her office was right there.

"Oh hey Mum…what are you doing up so late?" Harry asked her putting his right hand behind his back.

"I could ask you the same question young man. What are you doing roaming the castle so late? Did you just get back from detention?" She asked skeptically

"Sure did…all I did was write lines with Umbridge." He faked a yawn. "Oh boy, look at the time. Well I better go to bed don't want to be in any more trouble than I am. Night mum!" Harry said walking quickly the other way.

"Let me see your hand Harry." Lily said in a stern voice.

Harry paused at the top of the stairs before slowly turning around and walking back down showing her his left hand.

"See mum? Nothing's wrong here now good night!" He said trying to get away.

"The other hand Harry!" She said more sternly.

Harry hesitated but slowly showed his hand to her in front of the candles near the wall and on it written in blood was the sentence. _I must not tell lies._

Lily looked at his hand closer trying to figure out how he did this in his own hand writing.

"This looks like she made you cut yourself with a small sharp knife…how on Earth…did she do this unless…" Lily murmured to herself. She was thinking how Umbridge could have done this to Harry till it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Harry…this quill…what color was it?" Lily asked him.

"The tip of it was white but, the feather color was a blood red….which to me is strange I've never seen a quill like that before." He said looking at her.

"A blood quill…I should have known…" Lily said closing her eyes for a minute till they snapped open.

"Harry I will be escorting you back to your House." She said furiously walking swiftly towards the Tower.

Harry followed not wanting to disagree. They said nothing till they were spotted by Filch just outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Filch he is with me so don't try anything…" She said venomously.

Filch backed off looking ticked that he was robbed of getting a student out of bed and left grumbling.

Lily said the password opening the entrance and turned to Harry.

"I still want you to come to my office 7 a.m. sharp no excuses Harry! Now good night I have an appointment with your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher." She said storming off leaving Harry speechless.

Lily walked down as fast she could only to stop at her office to pick up a piece of paper and went with all speed to Umbridge's office. When she got to the door she banged on the door as hard as she could with her fist not caring if she woke up the whole castle.

"Umbridge open up I want to speak with you now!" She roared.

The door opened and Umbridge was there smiling sweetly.

"Of course Mrs. Potter come in, come in I've been expecting you." She said opening the door allowing her in.

Lily walked in and looked around the office. There was nothing but, kittens everywhere all over the wall. Everything else was pink except for a photo of Fudge on her desk. The door closed and Umbridge sat behind her desk with two tea cups there.

"Sit down Mrs. Potter. Tea, pumpkin juice, or some butterbeer perhaps?" She asked still smiling.

"I didn't come here for tea Umbridge. I came here to ask why you used a blood quill on my son when you know it's illegal!" She said angrily.

"It is not illegal if it will "get the message" so to speak Mrs. Potter. In the section A subsection C paragraph 3 of the law regarding blood quills you can use a blood quill as a teacher if your student has been in multiple punishments and their legal guardians are okay with it. Since I know about Harry Potter's guardians that cannot stand him and would have said yes even if I asked them I just did what I was thought was right. Naughty children need to be punished. He was spreading lies about a deceased wizard coming back to life trying to kill his class mates. I just did what was right." She said drinking her tea.

"That doesn't even exist! I may have been dead for 15 years, but I know it hasn't changed I would have heard it by now!" Lily roared.

"Not if only changed just recently. I wrote a letter to Fudge and he was all for it. It changed at exactly 9:30 p.m. of today when Harry Potter walked in so it wasn't illegal even without his guardian's permission since they already would have been all for it."

Lily smirked and her eyes flashed. She started laughing at Umbridge as if she was caught in a practical joke sent by James that she found funny.

"I fail to see what is so funny Mrs. Potter! You can't do anything to me no matter how hard you try! Even if Dumbledore does something it will only be a small victory for you only to be crushed thanks to the power of the Ministry is on _my_ side." Umbridge said getting angry.

"Well, well, well, I'm surprised at the Ministry these days. First they send a spy at Hogwarts because they are afraid of what is going on in here being run by shall we say "a cracking fool" as you call him, then that said spy goes back to its employer to "level the field" to help the spy get what she wants. When the employer's subordinates only gave the "cracking fool's" own subordinates the advantage over the said spy." Lily said laughing more at the end.

"Have you finally lost your mind Mrs. Potter? I fail to see how this all goes in your favor." Umbridge said raising an eyebrow.

"You say the law changed at precisely 9:30 p.m.? Well I'm sorry to rain on your parade but I got this just before dinner ended." Lily said holding up the adoption papers and handing them over.

Umbridge slowly read it and paled a bit but, she laughed at the end.

"And your point is? You may have gotten this by dinner time but it was not official anyway. Either way you had no custody over Harry Potter when the law was changed." She said smiling triumphantly.

Again Lily laughed. "Uh, uh, uh. You didn't read the bottom section of it after the signature of the head of the department. If you could please read it loud and clear so I can hear it." She said still smiling deviously.

Umbridge got to the bottom and read. "I apologize if this does not get to you till later tonight. We are extremely busy today but rest assured that you have custody over Harry James Potter at 10: 45 a.m. today. This is because the law regarding adoption have changed since you were (please forgive me for saying this) been dead for 15 years. We kept getting lawsuits over what happened to kids in school or anywhere else in general fighting over when the person had legal guardianship over the said child. So again as of 10:45 a.m. today Harry James Potter is in your custody. Have a pleasant day! Sincerely yours: Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Umbridge paled as she read this. She handed it back and looked up at Lily smiling but Lily knew that by looking into her eyes she was furious for being foiled.

"Well with that said I only have to say this to you: I'll see you in court." She said walking out smirking at herself leaving Umbridge stunned at these turn of events.

***Jason: Well that was interesting. I really liked ho that would turn out. I honestly think if this situation happened she would do something like this if she could use the power of law on her side. Remember Umbridge still has some high friends in the Ministry so if she cursed her or yelled at her too much Lily would find herself in Azkaban faster than she could say "Quidditch" (someone tell me what book that was from). And holy crap 94 reviews? I want to thank you all. Let's try to get to 100 reviews before the next chapter thanks again everyone!* **


	19. Harry gets the news: Front page special

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello again my readers. I'm surprised I'm getting so many reviews for my story so far. The fact that I got 100 reviews from completing 18 chapters was something I did not expect. I'm grateful to you all for reading and favoriting this.**

**Remus: I am too now that I think about it. I'm surprised you got this far already. Do you know how many chapters you're going to do Jason?**

**Jason: Nope. This could go from 35 to maybe 50. I don't know. I have an idea for the end which explains why Lily is alive but, I'm not going to say anything.**

**James: Speaking of Lily I loved what you did with her last chapter. Reminds me of the old days when I use to tick her off.**

**Sirius: Yeah, yeah we all know you were attracted to her when she was ticked off James. Nobody cares.**

**James: Coming from the guy that doesn't even settle down in the books. Moony here got your little cousin. And at least I died an actually death. You slipped from the shockwave of a curse and fell through that veil because you were stupid enough to be that close to it.**

**Sirius: Shut up…**

**Jason: Girls, girls you're both pretty. I'd rather not bore the readers with our talk since they're here too read about Harry and Lily not you two ladies bickering.**

**James: Okay you're going down!**

**Jason: Uh…Remus start it up while I run for my life and pray they don't turn me into a chicken. *runs***

**Remus: Will do and then I'll be there to aid you.**

**Sirius: Get the Muggle author! *they give chase****

Harry woke up at 6:45 without his alarm ringing. He hadn't slept well that night because he had a dream of trying to go down the stupid hallway again but, then it turned into going into a forest to look for someone because of a very important meeting. It was getting annoying having the same dream over and over again. Why couldn't he have a dream of him flying or beating Malfoy in a duel or something was that too much to ask for?

He shook his head getting dressed not waking the others. He walked outside and found Hermione sitting there staring outside the window.

"Hermione what are you doing up so early? Breakfast won't be for another 15 minutes. You're normally not up till around 7:20. Is something wrong?" Harry asked her looking curious.

She said nothing almost as if she didn't hear him. He walked behind her and noticed she was staring out the window with a fierce expression as if looking at something.

"He's out there somewhere. What could he be doing? Plotting to do something against the school? How are we supposed to defend ourselves when we got some useless toad teaching us something that even first years find too easy?" She said not knowing Harry was behind her.

Harry cleared his throat and Hermione jumped around looking behind her. Her hand went straight to her wand but, found out it was only Harry.

"Harry what's the matter with you? Scaring people like that, have you no sense? Honestly you were a second away from being turned into a yellow canary." She asked slapping him on the arm.

Harry only grinned since surprising Hermione was always something he and Ron loved to do because it irked her when she was in a situation she did not see coming, was total unaware, and the best part was her reaction.

"I could ask you the same first question. What are you doing up this early? You can't have that much homework. You said that Professor Vector didn't give you that much and I know you're other teachers didn't overload you with everything." He said laughing and still grinning.

"Well if you must know I was thinking of how we're going to defend ourselves, when V-Voldemort is out there planning our demise since 3/4ths of this school aside from the Slytherins are against him." She said.

Harry was no wide awake. Did Hermione just say Voldemort? Well that was a first. Now all they had to do was get Ron to say it and then they can forget the stupid "You-Know-Who" thing.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to see mum. She wanted me to see her at 7 a.m. and I'd rather not disappoint her." Harry said turning around to leave.

"Is it because of your detention? I told you not to lose your temper in front of her. She is Fudge's spy all you'll do is make her look good and Dumbledore look like he can't run his school." She said. Hermione was about to go into the girls dormitory until she saw Harry's right hand.

"Harry what's wrong with your hand? Is it bleeding?" She asked concerned.

"Yes…let's just say I had a little mishap with writing lines with Umbridge." Harry said walking out of the portrait hole not wanting to worry her.

Harry walked out into the corridor shaking his head. He was tired of everyone treating him like a bomb ready to go off at any second. So what if this "blood quill" as his mum called him cut his hand open? That's nothing compared to what he went through last summer with the Cruciatus Curse. Now _that_ was pain. This was just a little "prick of the finger" as people call it.

He found himself outside his mother's office when his feet stopped moving. He looked at his watch it just turned 7 o'clock so he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Lily's voice said through the door.

Harry walked in and closed the door behind him. His mother was reading a piece of paper reading back and forth with many books opened sprawled on her desk.

"Hey Professor…you said you wanted to see me?" Harry asked her looking confused as to why she was up. Not even Hermione would be up this early doing homework or studying. At least she valued the idea of sleeping.

"Ah Harry sit down. I was just looking over something with the Ministry I've got bad news, good news, and great news." She said smiling.

"Alright what's the bad news then Professor?" Harry asked dreading what it could be.

"The bad news is that you're still doing your detention with Umbridge." She said still smiling.

"How on Earth is that bad news? I already knew that so how does that affect me now?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Because you won't be cutting you hand open anymore. I made sure of that because I went straight to Dumbledore and explained the situation. You will now be serving your detention with me in the room making writing lines the "right way" so to speak so your hand won't scar."

Harry's mood brightened a bit since he wasn't having his cut open but, was confused what was the good news then?

"Now for the good news just to let you know I have gotten your adoption papers at dinner last night. Now I know you are almost of age and this seems childish but think of this way. Now you won't have to go back to the Dursley's in the summer. You can live with me and till you graduate from this school and go off to find your place in the world." Lily said holding out the papers for Harry to read.

Harry took the papers and read the whole thing including the p.s. at the bottom.

"Okay but then what's the great news? You got a raise or something? Harry asked looking very confused.

"Oh no, something even better than a raise at least in my opinion. Now you read the bottom part right?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked her.

"It has to do with everything since I'm suing Umbridge for using a blood quill on you when it's illegal." Lily said.

"That won't accomplish anything. She said that so long as the legal guardians don't care or say yes she's aloud to do it. Even if you sue her now she still wouldn't be affected since she did it before you got custody of me." Harry said shaking his head.

Lily smiled and said. "Read the bottom part with the time thing again Harry."

Harry read it but all it said was that as of 10:45 a.m. she had legal custody of him and that didn't ev-wait a second…10:45 a.m.? Then that means Umbridge broke the law!

Harry's face brightened and he looked up smirking at her.

"We got her Harry. This'll make Fudge look bad when this gets out. In fact it should be in the Daily Prophet this morning if you have a copy it may be in there." Lily said closing her books.

"Great mum! That's wonderful news. Now if you'll please excuse me I'm going to go have breakfast." He said walking out. When he closed the door and was about to go down the stairs his right arm was grabbed from behind him.

Harry spun around to see who his attacker was but, found Hermione looking at his hand with shock.

"Hermione? What are you doing? And you say I shouldn't be sneaking up on people!" He said pulling his hand back looking surprised.

"Harry what did that evil woman do to your hand? It looks she either used a blood quill or forced you to cut yourself with a knife!" She screamed.

"Hermione calm down! There's no need to wake up the whole castle over nothing!" Harry said trying to calm her down.

"Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when one of my best friends just had their hand cut open by a toad as a detention and you're telling me to calm down?" She yelled as loud as she could.

"Hermione please just quiet down and let me explain. Then you can scream as much as you want, alright?" Harry asked her.

Hermione nodded folding her arms in front of her chest waiting to hear this one.

So Harry told her everything that his mum just told him. Her eyes brightened the more he told her the story. When Harry had finished she was smirking a look of success.

"Well I can't wait to see how this rolls over with the Prophet. One of the highest members of the Ministry being sued for breaking the law for possibly a hate crime? This may shift the wizarding world our favor Harry." She said beaming.

"Probably but, at this point I don't care I just want to go eat breakfast. So shall we go down and eat Hermione?" He asked her pointing towards the Great Hall.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys will be boys." She said walking down with him to the Great Hall.

When they got there they were joined by Ron five minutes later.

"Hey where did you and Hermione go off to this morning?" Ron asked yawning.

"I had to go talk to Professor Potter since she wanted me to speak with me Hermione followed me." Harry told him.

"Fair enough." Ron said loading up his plate with food. Typical Ron the world could be ending at this moment and all he wanted to eat first then worry about it after he was done eating.

On time hundreds of owls came into the Great Hall dropping the letters, packages, parcels, or anything that was sent from home.

Suddenly a grey owl dropped the paper in front of Hermione. She gave it the money it wanted and flew off. When she opened it the headlines had a picture of Umbridge with the words in bold "Umbridge Sued!"

"Well Harry looks like you and your mother made the front page." Hermione said turning the pages of the Prophet. "And by the looks of it practically the entire Prophet itself. The only thing that isn't about you is an ad for shops in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and something about shoes that tie themselves in five seconds." Hermione said.

"Shoes that tie themselves? Man if the Muggles ever got a pair of those and somehow made a pair without magic they'd make a fortune." Harry said to her.

"Why would Muggles be amazed about that? We've been doing that for as long as there have been shoes with laces." Ron asked looking up from his meal.

"Remember Ron Muggles can't use magic. So unless they've created some advanced electronics or something they tie it by hand." Hermione said opening the paper.

"What's an electronics?" Ron asked her looking confused. They ignored the question and began to read the front page.

"_Breaking news this morning! Apparently Dolores Jane Umbridge former Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic and now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts is being sued by Lily Potter for using a blood quill on her son Harry Potter. Not much is known at this point in time but word from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is that they got a letter from Lily Potter the History of Magic teacher in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry claiming that Umbridge used an illegal blood quill on her son Harry Potter without permission form her or from the headmaster. Now everyone knows that using a blood quill is illegal however sources say that the law regarding blood quills was changed at 8 p.m. last night adding an extra paragraph saying that so long as the punisher has permission from the parent or legal guardian they are allowed to use it in extreme cases. Questions are now being asked as to why it happened. ((For more details on Harry Potter see pages 3, 4, 5, & 6.) (For details of Umbridge's switch from Ministry to school teacher see page 2) (For details on Lily Potter's sudden return from the Death see pages 7, 8, 9, 10, & 11)"_

"Wow Harry for once someone has more pages than you on a breaking story involving you on the Prophet. The only one that ever got close was Gilderoy Lockhart." Ron said smugly.

"Well I'd rather have it be deer old mum than some liar." Harry said going back to eating.

They finished eating and walked out of the Great Hall to get ready for their next class. When Harry got to the door Umbridge was there about to go in. She stared at him with much contempt. Harry only smirked at her with Ron grinning behind him and Hermione just smiling.

"Cat got your tongue Professor?" Harry asked her.

She didn't say a word but only stared at him. If looks could kill Harry would have melted on the spot.

"Not to be rude Professor Umbridge but, you are blocking the door if you don't have anything to say to me then please move along. You're blocking the door and these first years do look hungry." Harry said motioning to the first year Ravenclaws behind her.

She opened her mouth to speak but, closed it without saying anything. She walked in without another word receiving stares from everyone in the Great Hall.

Harry walked out thinking that nothing could ruin his day now, not even if Voldemort came with an army with more skills than Dumbledore ready to come in and kill everyone.

***Remus: Well that wasn't so bad. A little bit shorter than the last chapter but, not so bad. Wait where's Jason? He has to make an announcement to make. James…Sirius…where on Earth did you get that pig?**

**James: Nowhere…I don't know what you're talking about Remus.**

**Remus: Change him back otherwise there's no updating and no seeing reviews from fans. Unless you want me to have Lily straighten you out.**

**James: Alright fine! Don't tell her I'm here…that's the last thing I need. She wants me to try and go get something called a "driver's license". *He changes me back***

**Jason: You ever do that to me again and I'll have Lily make you do chores for four chapters. Which means you could be gone for up to four months or more depending on if this thing keeps crashing.**

**James: Alright, alright I won't do it again.**

**Jason: Sirius that goes for you too. I know you fear Lily just as much as James does so don't try it.**

**Sirius: Fine…you always ruin my fun.**

**Jason: Yes well someone has to do it. Now as for the announcement this will mostly interest Dragon Ball Z fans. I've been thinking of writing a story with Mira Trunks and Vegeta. It takes place during the Buu arc. I know it's been done to death but I just was thinking what would have happened if Mira Trunks turned into a Majin. I saw a picture on DeviantArt the other day with him as a Majin about to fight Vegeta. I can't post the link because FanFiction will just cut it out. Just go to DeviantArt and type in "Majin Trunks" and you'll find it on the first or second page of looking through the pics. They'll be a poll on my profile again. It'll go till Saturday at 10:30 a.m. EST. Thanks again guys your reviews helped me update faster for breaking the 100****th**** review wall. R&R please everyone!***


	20. The Dark Lord plans: What's this book?

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello everyone I think it's time for another update.**

**James: Good. So what are we doing today?**

**Jason: Oh we're going to see our favorite Snake today. I warn you this will be short since I have finals coming up so I won't be able to update as much again…sorry everyone but, school is more important than this even though I'd rather write some of this then suffer through Intermediate Algebra since we're having quizzes every day!**

**Sirius: Having a quiz every day? I'd rather be suffering through Snape's lecture of Potions for three days than have a math quiz every day.**

**Jason: Shut up Sirius, before I sick my dogs on you. I'm sure you wouldn't be able to handle mine.**

**Sirius: Oh really? What are they?**

**Jason: Both are chocolate lab mixes one is a mix with possibly an Irish Setter and the other...well let's just say that he's a hyper little one that will wear you out.**

**Sirius: Oh what is he then?**

**Jason: Beagle. Have fun. *snaps fingers and he's gone* I love using my author powers. It makes me feel like I stand a chance against you wizards. Too bad I used all of it up for a while. So when he comes back you two will have to protect me.**

**Remus: Fair enough. Well I'll start it. James if you can please get us some food I'm starving.**

**James: On it.***

The Dark Lord was sitting in his manor a few feet from the graveyard outside the local Muggle town. Even though he hated Muggles it was the best place for him to hide from the Ministry of Magic. Even though they still didn't believe he had returned it would be very unwise to come out in the open. No, this time he would move in secrecy despite the old fool's interference with his "Order of the Phoenix" his plans were going along very smoothly with little opposition. He was sitting in what used to be the living room but he had rearranged everything till it became his throne room. Currently he was sitting on his throne which was a black marble throne that had skulls were his hands rested. His eyes were closed and he was in deep thought. He had been thinking for the past three days undisturbed by his Death Eaters. He came in one night instructing them not to disturb him unless it was an emergency. For three days he stayed in this meditation state. Even though he hated Muggles some of their techniques to calm the mind were helpful. He never tried to meditate since he thought it was a waste of time. But one of his new recruits had done it and he tried it since he never liked potions much and his mind was just thinking too many things at once and here he was. He actually enjoyed it since he could think more clearly after clearing his mind. He had to remember to reward the new recruit later.

His servants outside were worried. Their Master had locked himself in the room for three days and they weren't giving any orders so they were to say bored. Nott was getting impatient since he hadn't had any "fun" in three whole days. Lucius was currently pacing the room. Finally Fenrir Greyback broke the silence.

"What's taking so long? The full moon is coming in three days and I want an assignment to do so I can have fun." He said hitting the wall.

"Control yourself Greyback!" Lucius said sternly. If we are in trouble for disturbing him you will pay the full price not just from the Dark Lord but from everyone in this room as well!"

The werewolf snorted. "Shut up Lucius or I'll pay Draco a "visit". He said licking his lips.

Within a second Greyback found himself on the wall grabbed by the throat by Lucius with his wand pointed right to his left temple.

"You even THINK of touching my son. Then I will kill you so slowly, you'll lose your grip on sanity and feel like you're in constant pain till I finish you off. Got it wolf?" Lucius said menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare Malfoy. You don't have the stomach." He said sneering.

The tip of his wand started to glow red. "Do not test me dog!" Malfoy said, his eyes flashing with anger.

The werewolf hung his head and Lucius let go turning around. He walked back to where he was pacing while Greyback rubbed his neck.

A clapping was heard near the door and they saw Voldemort smiling.

"Well, well, well who would have thought Lucius would react so quickly? That was a faster reaction than I thought. Well done Lucius. And Greyback I'd do what he says because if he reacted so strongly think of how Draco's mother would have been if she were here. You should be thankful she is on an assignment otherwise you possibly would be dead." He said casually.

Nott bowed low to Voldemort first and the others followed quickly.

"Master please forgive us! We did not hear you come in." he said apologetically.

"No need for apologies Nott. I just wanted to see what you were doing anyway. I was not expecting this but, it's understandable. You all are waiting very patiently for me to give you new orders since I know you are dying to have _fun_ as Greyback says. Come in everyone." He said opening the door with a lazy flick of his wand.

Everyone filed in after Voldemort and found a long table with enough chairs for everyone. Before they sat down in their assigned seats they bowed to him and sat down.

Voldemort was still standing in front of his marble throne and after looking outside for a minute he sat down.

"Well my friends, I have excellent news. Within two months our alleys in Azkaban will be set free as planned. Our ranks continue to swell since I just received word that the giants are now with us, despite the old fool's game keeper." He said.

Everyone smiled at the news things so far seemed to be going in their favor.

"As for the Prophecy I'm going to try to make one more attempt to get it before I consult an old supporter that will escape from Azkaban. Now I wish to consult a matter that has been growing on my mind. Even though my resurrection was a success I am not as powerful as I should have been. The book I used had a page missing from it. There are only two copies of the book called _"Liber carmina nigra"_ which is a rough translation from Latin "The Book of Dark Spells". Wormtail came across it passing through Italy in Rome. I instructed him to retrieve it where rumors said it was hidden underneath the Roman Coliseum. The book was placed there by someone. Who though I cannot say. There were very powerful spells protecting it but with the knowledge I gave Wormtail he got it with little difficulty. When I read through it translating it as best as I could it said I would gain ultimate power but, the page that said how after I returned was torn. I know where the second copy is but how to get it though is the question…" Voldemort said trailing off…

"Why where is it my Lord?" Lucius asked looking eager to prove himself to his Master.

"With Dumbledore at Hogwarts…the question is though how to get it since I know he would keep a book like that in his study…" Voldemort said trailing off again.

"What if we attacked the school? I know we don't have much but if we can keep the school busy someone can sneak in and get this book." Greyback said.

"That wouldn't work considering we still need to operate in secrecy Greyback." Voldemort pointed out. "The only thing to do is have Severus do it. I'll contact him myself tomorrow. Well with that said I have new orders for you all. I want you all to prepare for your part of the breakout. We'll need to quick and not be seen in case a Ministry wizard happens to be there." Voldemort said.

The door opened by itself and the few Death Eaters stood up bowing their way out to prepare for the assault on Azkaban.

A snake was gliding on the floor towards Voldemort. He looked down at it in thought before deciding something.

"Nagini my dear please come here. I would like to do something that will have me monitor you…in case you get in trouble so I can assist you." He said stroking its head.

The snake raised its head in confusion. Even though he said it in English she understood him perfectly. Voldemort bent down, put the snake on his shoulders, and walked out of the manor to Apparate far away to let his experiment begin without any prying eyes. Little did Nagini know she would lose part of her mind for a tortious experiment.

***Jason: Well that'll do. It may be a little why before I update again. Well I'm off to bed night everyone.***


	21. Harry hears voices: A new pet for Harry

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello again everyone. Are you all ready for chapter 21? I am for one. This'll be my last update till the end of finals. So don't expect anything from now till the end of next week. **

**Remus: Alright study hard Jason. I'd rather you not be grounded from your computer for the summer. I like to be alive and not dead from sitting here and not being updated for like two months.**

**James: Same. Hey where's Sirius? Is he back yet?**

**Jason: Nope he won't be back for another chapter or three depending on the mood I'm in. I like this quietness. It helps me think better. Now for today Harry is going to discover something rather interesting today. I'll give you hint: He met its parent three years ago in his second year.**

**James: Hm…is it a human?**

**Jason: Nope not telling. Alright I've kept you all waiting let's get started!***

Harry woke up on Saturday feeling refreshed. Despite the fact that he had detention and missed Quidditch tryouts (His head was still ringing from Angelica's screaming). He was thinking of going to see Hagrid but realized he wasn't back yet. He sighed missing his first real friend after finding out he was a wizard. Harry paused thinking of how his life changed for good. He got up and yawned but while he was he thought he heard a faint whisper.

_"So…hungry…need food…"_

Harry automatically looked towards Ron's bed but found him snoring. He shrugged his shoulders thinking it was nothing but his mind still hazy from sleeping. He looked at the clock and saw it read 9 a.m.

"Better get myself something to eat before the massive crowd of people show up." Harry muttered to himself.

Harry got dressed and went out of Gryffindor Tower towards the Great Hall. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and found himself near the second floor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He kept walking till he heard a voice whispered weakly.

_"Need…food…please someone help me…"_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a voice similar to it before and it meant trouble. He was white faced and without thinking ran in the other direction to Dumbledore's room.

He ran as fast as he could and not care about who or what he hit. He eventually skidded to a halt outside the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office. He paused thinking of all the passwords that might open it.

"Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Hogwarts!" Harry said quickly.

The gargoyle was still motionless. Harry started racking his brain for anything He thought he heard faint music coming up from above and it sounded vaguely familiar. Nothing came up till he randomly said.

"Star Spangled Banner!"

The gargoyle started turning the spiral stairs up towards the office. Harry nearly forgot what he was there for because he was so surprised of the password.

"The password is the name of the national anthem of the United States of America?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. He shook his head and began ascending the steps to get to the office. He knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore's voice rang through the door. "Enter."

Harry opened the door and found the headmaster actually listening to the national anthem of the U.S.A.

"Ah Harry what do I owe you the pleasure this early in the morning?" Dumbledore asked. "Judging by your expression you're still trying to get over the fact that the password to my office is this song correct?"

"Well yes…sir I am but that's not why I am here. I think we have a problem." Harry said. He took in a deep breath. "I think we have another Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and I would like to borrow the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

Whatever Dumbledore was expecting it wasn't this. He stood up fully alert as if he had been in a duel for ten minutes.

"Are you sure of this Harry?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I thought I heard a voice when I first woke up but mistook it for Ron talking in his sleep about food. I then found myself outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and heard it more clearly." Harry said.

Dumbledore nodded and went up to open the glass case holding the sword. He put it in his cloak and walked out with Fawkes following him. Harry followed behind him.

They walked on without anyone seeing them till they were outside the bathroom. Dumbledore tapped his wand to the door after a minute he seemed satisfied.

"Well the snake is not currently in the bathroom so it must still be in the chamber. Harry I hate to ask you this but please can you open it for me? I am not a Parselmouth and you are the only one that knows how to speak it." Professor Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded and Dumbledore walked in first with his wand at the ready. Harry walked in behind him looking around making sure nothing was there. He stepped in front of the faucet that had the snake on it, imagined it was a snake, and said the words open in Parseltongue.

The sink slid back revealing a hole into the chamber. Dumbledore looked down and didn't see anything moving. He nodded to Harry and jumped down with Fawkes flying down with him.

Harry grimaced and waited five seconds before jumping down himself. He slid down what would have been like a water slide at an amusement park if it didn't smell or perhaps lead to his Death at the bottom. He landed on the same pile of bones that was there three years ago. Dumbledore was standing looking around.

"It's strange don't you think Harry? How could another Basilisk be down here? I'm pretty sure you said you killed it." Dumbledore said with a tone that sounded like they were still in his office.

"I did sir, I stabbed it through the top of the mouth with the sword. Perhaps it had a mate that I was not aware of." Harry said.

Dumbledore stopped and looked around. He paused and sniffed the air.

"Well it doesn't smell like a mature snake. I think it's a young one. Not as deadly but still dangerous none the less."

Harry took a step forward till he heard the voice speak again.

_"Please…someone help me…I'm so hungry…I can't go on much longer…"_

Harry for reasons unknown responded to it. _"Where are you? I'm at the beginning of the chamber from the tunnel that leads up to the bathroom."_

There was silence for a minute till he heard faintly. _"By the statue of the man with hair near the decaying skeleton of a bigger snake"_

Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore who looked at him questioningly.

"It's by the statue of Salazar Slytherin near the corpse of the larger Basilisk." Harry said.

"Very well Harry. Come in behind me and remember don't look into its eyes." The Professor warned him.

They walked on to where the pile of rubble where the cave in happened thanks to Lockhart trying to erase Harry and Ron's memory. They carefully walked through and got in. The door to the main hall of the chamber was still opened just like when Harry left with Ginny. They walked through with Fawkes flying in front. Dumbledore stopped in front waiting for something till Fawkes cried a note. Dumbledore turned to Harry before stepping in.

"Harry I want to ask you this before we go in. Do you really wish to slay this thing? Unlike the previous Basilisk it has not harmed anyone and was never under the influence of Tom Riddle or Salazar Slytherin. Since it is probably very young we could train it to not harm the students. I've heard of wizards in Eastern Europe in medieval times training them and keeping them as pets. Although I highly doubt you would want a giant snake as a pet. This is up to you since you found out about it." Professor Dumbledore said looking at him.

Harry's mind imploded from what Dumbledore just said. Was he out of his mind because it was early in the morning? They should just kill it now and be done with it!

But Harry paused in his thoughts…now that he had communicated with the snake it would be a betrayal of trust to come in say you are going to help someone and then kill it. He wasn't Voldemort…and perhaps having the Basilisk could be another way to defend the school. Out of all the things Voldemort may expect it probably won't be a Basilisk guarding the school aligning itself with Harry.

"Let's see what it does first sir, if it's hostile we'll kill it if not…we'll have to do something for the time being." Harry said.

"Very well if you're sure Harry. Let's get started then and pray for the best." Dumbledore said. He whistled a low note and waited again. Fawkes responded with a higher note this time and they walked in.

What Harry saw was just bizarre. Here he had expected a giant snake carcass lying on the floor with a much smaller snake lying next to it. What he saw was Fawkes crying notes to the snake and crying on its wounds. The snake looked exactly like the Basilisk did except much, much smaller.

The snake turned its head towards Dumbledore and Harry and looked at them hissing. They both immediately looked at the floor with Dumbledore holding his wand at the ready.

_"Who…are you? How did you get in here?"_ The snake asked them.

Harry responded back. _"My name is Harry Potter and this is Professor Dumbledore. We're here to help you."_

_ "Why won't you look at me in the eyes? Do I frighten you and how can you understand me yet the old man cannot?" _The snake asked sounding confused.

"_Because I am a Parseltongue meaning I can talk to snakes. Professor Dumbledore can't although with him I wouldn't be surprised if he did. And we aren't looking at you because if we look directly into your eyes we'll die or get petrified and be stuck down here with no wait out."_ Harry told the snake.

_"What if I turned it off? That's what I've been doing with the nice bird here. I can control whether to turn it on or off."_ The snake said.

"Professor…it said we could look at its eyes if we wanted to do. Apparently it can turn the uh…"kill on sight" on or off so to speak." Harry said unsure if the snake was lying or not.

Dumbledore however was already bending on his knees looking the snake straight in the eyes ignoring Harry for a second.

"Hm…well Harry I guess this poor snake is suffering from malnourishment. I know about Basilisks' and for one that's probably a month old it's not very big. They normally grow faster than this. They have to be weaned till they are at least 3 months old then they can look after themselves." Dumbledore said stroking his beard in thought.

"Sir what are you doing? It could have accidently killed you by looking at you!" Harry said nearly shouting at him.

"Oh yes indeed Harry but remember Fawkes is still alive. If he looked at the snake with its "Death Stare" on, than he would have burst in flames and died instantly." Dumbledore responded chuckling.

Harry was silent for a moment. Now that he thought about it when Fawkes went to blind the first Basilisk he didn't die. Perhaps it couldn't see as well if it was activating its death glare.

_"Okay umm...Harry can you ask the old man if he can get me something to eat. I feel like I may die of starvation."_ The snake pleaded looking nervous.

"Sir it wants to know if you can get him something to eat…" Harry said with concern.

"Ah already bonding with the snake are we Harry? Well I suppose we can keep it if we train it properly and keep it down here." Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully. He got up and walked out but passed an old cup into Harry's hand.

"If it does try to attack you just rub the cup. It's a portkey that'll take you directly to my office." Dumbledore muttered.

Harry nodded and with that Dumbledore walked out of the chamber with Fawkes flying behind him.

Harry was silent for a moment not sure of what to say or do. This was a killer snake. How was he supposed to talk to it anyway?

_"If you don't mind me asking how long have you been down here?"_ Harry asked the snake.

_"I came out of my egg a month ago inside the statue of that man. I found this dead skeleton which I guess must be my mother. I tried to find something to eat but I could only catch the small rats and with me constantly growing they don't really feed my hunger."_ The snake said looking at Harry.

_"I'm sorry about your mother…"_ Harry said uncomfortably knowing he killed her himself. 'Best not tell it I killed her otherwise the snake may turn on me…' Harry said thinking to himself.

_"Hey Harry how can you understand me anyway? I mean you're the first person I've met but I know that generally Humans don't know how to speak with snakes. The old man seemed to only guess. Just by looking in his eyes I knew he wasn't a snake speaker or Parseltongue as you call it."_ It asked slowly slithering toward him.

_"Well that's a long story it all started around 14 years ago on Halloween…"_

***Half an hour later***

_"Very interesting story Harry I'm sorry you have suffered so much. You have so much stuff to worry about yet you came down here to see what was wrong with me. Thank you again for the meal Professor Dumbledore."_ The snake said.

"He said thank you for the meal sir. And since when do Basilisks' eat cranberry pie? Shouldn't that like poison them or something?" Harry asked him petting the snake's head.

"Honestly Harry it was a guess. I don't know what a baby Basilisk eats so I just went with my feeling." Dumbledore said shrugging his shoulders.

_"I have to go now. I'll be back later tonight though. Good bye."_ Harry said getting up.

_"Alright well I'll be sleeping this thing called pie off. See you later Harry and please do visit me it gets lonely down here."_ The snake said going back into the mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry walked out of the chamber with Dumbledore.

'Well…this ought to be fun to tell mum, Ron, and Hermione…' Harry thought to himself.

***Jason: Well that should do it for today.**

**Remus: The password to Dumbledore's office is "Star Spangled Banner"? **

**Jason: I'm American excuse me for trying to incorporate some of it in there. Besides I can imagine Dumbledore doing that to mess with everyone at the school. **

**James: Okay hold up now! You're having my son become friends with a Basilisk? That's crazy!**

**Jason: Coming from the man that would probably have tried to dress it up in a costume and give it to Snape to petrify him.**

**James: Touché**

**Jason: Yes now I know it seems ludicrous but just wait everyone. It'll be explained in time. Besides this is my fanfic so I can do it right? Just be patient and you'll see the Basilisk will help Harry deal with Nagini and that's all I'm going to say. Have a good day or night everyone later!***


	22. What's bothering Hermione part I

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello everyone here I have another chapter ready for you. And it's not going to be very pretty. Nope not at all so be prepared for some 'Lily murdering Harry' time.**

**James: God help that poor boy.**

**Jason: Yes now before I begin a reviewer has caught my eye recently. Now if you're still reading this Rebbie I am very confused with your review. I looked over chapter six and don't really see abuse. Granted yes in that chapter Lily goes off to "kill her sister" and Sirius had a flashback of Lily about to kill him and James but I didn't mean like torturing with knives, whips, or anything. If I offended you I apologize I didn't mean it that way. I just wanted to establish Lily as in my opinion what any mother might have done if their first born was put on a magic broom and almost crashed nearly killing the kid in the process while the baby's father and bets friend that it was kinda of funny. And I'm also confused by what you meant did they get me to? Again I apologize if I offended you or anyone else for that matter it was not my intent. Well with that said let's get this started.***

Harry couldn't understand it. He had faced Voldemort four times, fought a giant Basilisk, around 100 Dementors, and not to mention the dragon, merepeople, and everything else in the Triwizard Tournament last year. Yet here he was dreading of how he was going to tell his mother he made acquaintances with a baby Basilisk that could have taken his head off at any moment. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Harry walked in and found his mother standing in front of the fire place reading a book. When she saw it was Harry she turned to it and said.

"Relax Sirius it's just Harry." Lily said speaking to the logs.

As if on cue Sirius's head appeared in the fireplace with a grin.

"Ah, Harry good to see you my boy. How has your first week been?" Sirius asked.

"It would fine if that Ministry spy didn't have me cut my hand open with a blood quill writing "I must not tell lies" for detention." Harry said smiling.

Sirius's eyes widened in alarm. "WHAT? SHE FORCED YOU TO USE A BLOOD QUILL! THAT'S IT I'M COMING UP THERE TO GIVE THAT HAG A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Sirius shouted turning his head and seemed to have walked out.

Lily shook her head. "Sirius you dope come back here! I've already gotten to her. So don't worry it's taken care of. Besides do you REALLY want to go back to Azkaban? It must be a great place to be if you're so keen on getting back in there." She said in a bossy tone similar to Hermione.

Sirius's head came back in the fire place. "Fine you win. Just wish I was there with you though. I would have loved to see her face. What'd you do turn her into an actual toad? Then again since she already looks like one that wouldn't be much of an improvement." He said thinking.

"No better than that. I'm suing her." She said putting the book down.

"What? How can you do that? Unless…" Sirius said trailing off looking at Harry. "Of course! Brilliant Lily! It must be the blood quill right? Knowing her she must've tried to change the law on you so she wouldn't be in trouble but it must have backfired because you should have already have custody of Harry! Her own laws turned against her that's perfect! That'll show the Ministry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Indeed. You have good timing Harry I actually was coming to get you. The trial is set to begin on November 26th. During Thanksgiving break. I still wonder how Albus convinced the Governors to have the last four to six days of November off when that's an American holiday." Lily said shaking her head.

"Oh well at least you won't miss any school work. But forgive me Harry why are you here on one of the last warm Saturday morning till possibly next May? You should be outside enjoying last bit of warm weather. Unless you have a question about the homework I assigned you?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh no I don't have a question on the homework. I came here for another reason…" Harry said uncomfortably. "Can you please sit down? This is a lot to take in." Harry asked her.

Sirius's head in the fireplace looked at him questioningly and he seemed to also get himself in a better attention since his head turned around and they heard something soon across the hall. His head was raised a bit more in the fire and he looked at Harry with full attention.

"Okay it all started this morning when I got up and got dressed. I heard a voice and ignored it thinking it was Ron talking in his sleep." Harry began.

For the next fifteen minutes he spoke to them of what transpired nearly an hour ago. Sirius seemed to be nodding his head in thought and Lily remained emotionless.

When he finished his story there was an awkward silence till Sirius broke it asking.

"So is this snake a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know…I was a little bit occupied making sure I didn't have my head bit off." Harry said to his grinning godfather.

"Having a Basilisk as a pet Harry? My you sure are your father's son alright. Now all you have to do is dress it up and give it to Snape as a Christmas present and it'll hopefully petrify him." Sirius said grinning.

Harry gave him a small smile and looked at his mother. She hadn't said anything since he told her what happened. She seemed lost in thought till she looked at Harry and sighed.

"You befriended a Basilisk? You truly are your father's son alright. Harry did it say how old it was?" She asked with her face still holding no emotion.

"Around a month maybe…why do you ask?" Harry asked her.

"Since it's very young it is possible to train it. Considering you are a Parselmouth you could train it no problem. I guess I can't really stop you. You made a promise and knowing you Harry you'd find a way to keep it even if I locked you in Gryffindor Tower for the whole year. One more question though. Did it ever nudge it's head on you leaving a mark of its skin or something?" She asked him.

"Yeah it did. It literally coiled itself up in front of me and kept nudging my hand and licked my fingers. Finally after like one hundred times or so there was imprint of its head on my right hand. But it faded after I got out of the chamber." Harry said.

"Well congratulations Harry you are now magically bonded to the snake." Sirius said to him.

"What are you talking about? I haven't bonded with the snake at all!" Harry said confused.

"Technically you have dear. You just don't know it yet. Here let me give you an example. Take Hedwig for instance. Don't you always know if she's safe or not? Like if she's sick or something?" Lily asked.

Now that Harry thought about it he always knew if Hedwig was okay. He remembered in his third year that he woke up on a Friday in winter and ran to the owlery and found her not looking her best so he careful brought her to Hagrid and he patched he up real good.

"Pets and owners form relationships Harry. In the magical world all it does is tweak it a bit so you know if something is wrong quicker than a non-magical person would." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well since you've already formed a bond with it I can't stop you from killing it since it might cause some trauma on your part." Lily said rubbing her temples.

"Okay mum I'll see you later. I still haven't eaten breakfast yet and I would like to before it all disappears." Harry said getting up from his seat and walking out before she changed her mind.

Lily stood there for a minute still rubbing her temples and spoke out loud to the heavens. "Why couldn't I have a normal son with normal teenage wizard problems? Is this because of all the bad things I've done in life?"

"Aw come on Lils you know your life would be boring if you did have a normal son." Sirius said grinning.

"Yes I know Padfoot. Oh well I better go and eat. I'll talk to you later old friend." She said getting up and walking out.

"Bye Lily. Also please remind Harry he can talk to me with his mirror I think he forgot about it and that's why he never contacted me this week with all the stuff he's been through." Sirius said with his head disappearing from the fire place making the flames much dimmer.

Harry was thinking of how to explain this to Ron and Hermione. He knew Hermione would over react and Ron may try to go down to the chamber killing it since he probably still had bad memories of hearing how his sister almost got killed by a giant snake.

Harry walked into the Entrance Hall and saw Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore coming from the opposite direction. When he reached them Dumbledore noticed Harry coming up from behind Hermione.

"Ah Harry there you are. Now I just informed Ron and Hermione about our new "pet" as it were. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the Minister in my office in 10 minutes so please excuse me. Have a good weekend." He said walking off towards his office.

They stood motionless for a minute till Harry said.

"Morning guys…how are you doing this morning?" He asking smiling a bit uneasily.

Hermione glared at him and responded silently. "Oh I was doing great Harry. I woke up, got dressed, finishing some homework while waiting for you and Ron to come down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and around half an hour later Professor Dumbledore shows up saying he needs to speak with us in his office. After waiting two minutes for Ron to hurry it up and get dressed we get to his office and what do we discover? That you now have a Basilisk as a pet in the Chamber of Secrets! Harry are you out of your mind?"

"Hermione please calm down and let me explain!" Harry began but he was cut off by Hermione again.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" She said nearly shouting now attracting the attention of seven or eight people in the Entrance Hall. "You now have a pet Basilisk in that could have killed you by its stare, its poisonous fangs, or swallow you whole if it was big enough! Why are you so thick?" She asked him nearly in tears.

"Hermione please relax and let me explain! I'll tell you what happened if you just-"

He was cut off by a slap to his face in which he blinked for a minute trying to figure out what just happened.

Hermione looked at him for a second in shock then said silently. "I'm sorry Harry!" Then ran off without another word.

Harry put a hand to his face and felt a red stinging mark on his left cheek. He looked at Ron and asked him.

"What was that about? What did I do wrong this time?" Harry asked looking very confused.

"Beats me mate. You know how girls are though. They get emotional easily. Although maybe she has a fear of snakes and is worried about you now? Or did you do something to her with a snake last year when I wasn't speaking with her?" He asked suspiciously.

"I didn't do anything to her Ron! I just want to know what got her freaked out. I better go and find out what's bothering her. I'll see you later." Harry said going to the direction that Hermione fled.

***Jason: Well that should do it.**

**James: What's wrong with Hermione? Why is she so upset? Did Harry do something wrong?**

**Jason: Besides what Hermione just said? I know and you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Remus: Hm…I wonder what happened to her. She doesn't get this upset with what happens to Harry and Ron like this when they do something dangerous.**

**Jason: Like I said you'll find out next chapter. Now I've noticed not that many people review as much in between chapters as earlier. I know I probably sound like a reviewing…what are they called? Uh you all can think of whatever but please I know for a fact people are favoriting this story. It says so on my email account. Please let's try to hit 130 for next chapter please? R&R as always everyone. Have a good day or night depending on what time it is when you are when reading this.***


	23. What's bothering Hermione part II final

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello I am Lindsey Lohan!**

**Remus: Jason stop watching Achmed the dead terrorist on YouTube and update already!**

**Jason: Well excuse me! When I say I want 130 reviews I mean 130 reviews. I'm surprised it took so long to get the last review I got the first seven or so in the first 24 hours but then I had to wait four days for the 130****th****. Now to something I've seen in the reviews. Why did Lily not go bonkers when Harry told her? I trying not to have her be the obsessive mother that like controls when Harry is allowed to "sneeze" so to speak. I'd find that constantly annoying in a story if a mother controlled every action her son is allowed to do. Now as for Hermione that'll be revealed this chapter. However now we are at the point where I can't put this off any longer. I really need to know if I should make this cannon pairings or not. I'll put another pull up but it will be for only for 24 hours. If it's a tie again I'm just going to flip a coin. So yeah now we're off to see what's wrong with Hermione!***

Harry was still trying to figure out where Hermione was. He had been hunting her all morning. He lost her by the first turning of the corner because it lead to three passageways. One lead to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, one to Owlery, and one towards Hagrid's. Except Hagrid wasn't back yet and there was no way she'd go down to the dungeons unless it was for potions but there were no classes today. So he set out for the Owlery. She wasn't there, in the library, or the common room. He fond Ron later near the lake and he didn't see her at all either. Harry was about to leave when Ron called out.

"Harry how come you haven't tried to use the map yet?"

Harry stopped where he was and slapped himself in the face.

"Wow this day has put me out of it. Thanks Ron I owe you one!" Harry called out going towards Gryffindor Tower.

When Harry arrived he found the map at the bottom of his trunk along with the mirror Sirius gave him. He put it aside and then got out the map saying the cantation.

"I solemnly swear that I am not up to no good."

Within a heart beat the map opened itself up. Harry scanned the castle and didn't see her for a minute. He then found her in a girls bathroom on the fifth floor near the statue of Merlin.

"Mischief managed!" He said.

Harry ran to the bathroom but stopped outside the door. What was he going to do? Run in there and look like some disturbed freak? The Ministry was bad enough but if this got out he wouldn't be able to show his face to anyone for a year.

"Harry what are you doing outside the girls' bathroom?" A voice asked him.

He turned and saw Ginny walking towards her with a very confused expression.

"Oh hey Ginny. I'm just trying to contemplate how I can apologize to Hermione after I somehow upset her." He said

"Oh Lord…what did you do this time? Side with Ron on how a cat attacking a rat is against nature and he should be burned at the stake?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey I was just pointing out the fact that Crookshanks did chase…Peter…more than other rats. Trust me had I known at the time that was Wormtail I would have frozen the rat in a corner and let him tear that traitor apart." He said defensively.

"Relax Harry I was only joking. But seriously what did you do to upset her? This is as bad as your first year. All you need is a 12 foot troll with a massive club to go into the bathroom and you stupidly lock it in there almost resulting in Hermione's Death." Ginny said again smugly.

"All joking aside the only thing I did was…befriending a giant killer snake." Harry said as he began to tell Ginny her story.

Ginny's eyes widened when she heard the offspring of the snake she controlled to take out the Muggleborns in the castle was in the Chamber of Secrets now sleeping off a pie. When he finished she was whiter in the face than Harry ever remembered seeing her.

"Ginny are you alright?" Harry asked her.

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes for a minute breathing slowly until her she looked much more relaxed. After she was done Ginny looked like she wasn't petrified over the story.

"Sorry Harry…just bad memories of my first year. Anyway are you really that stupid? Don't you remember Hermione's story about the snake that attacked her when she was five?" Ginny asked him looking confused.

"A SNAKE ATTACKED HER WHEN SHE WAS FIVE?" Harry yelled at the top of her lungs.

Ginny froze as if she said the wrong thing. "You mean…she…she never told you or Ron what happened to her?" She asked him.

"I honestly don't remember Hermione ever telling us she was attacked by a snake besides the Basilisk. I thought it was just the fact the Basilisk nearly killed her…" Harry said shaking his head.

"Well can you get Hermione for me so I can apologize?" Harry asked her.

Ginny sighed. "Alright but don't expect this to be very pretty." Ginny rolled up her sleeves and walked in through the door.

For a minute Harry stood there waiting for something. Eventually Ginny came out holding the door open.

"She's refusing to come out Harry. She doesn't feel like talking." She said looking back.

Harry shook his head. "Oh yeah? Then tell her I'll come in there and drag her out if I have to. I don't want her to be upset with me. It's only the first week of school. So tell her that I asked her nicely and if she doesn't I'm coming in."

"You wouldn't dare Harry!" Hermione's voice said calling through the door.

"Would you like to bet that Hermione?" Harry said not trying to sound like he wasn't lying. 'Dear Lord what has gone over me? I think all of the near Death experiences I've had has finally made me crack?' He thought to himself.

Fortune however smiled on Harry for Hermione came out wiping her eyes.

"Well if you'll excuse me I must be off to finish my Transfiguration homework." Ginny said as she walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry stood there for a minute in an awkward silence as did Hermione.

"So…Hermione how are you doing?" Harry asked her nonchalantly acting like he was asking her the weather.

"Harry James Potter! You threaten to go into a girls' bathroom to see what is wrong me and then you ask me how am I doing? Why are men so thick?" She cried.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Hermione I just…I just wanted to know what's wrong with you. I mean you took off all of a sudden. I can understand why you were upset but still Ginny mentioned something about a snake attacking you when you were five. So did Dumbledore's story of us finding the baby Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets cause you to remember it?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw something from her past come to life in her eyes. She saw herself playing with her childhood friend and then a snake in the grass slithering towards them. Then a scream was heard as the snake was turned into a frog.

Hermione blinked and saw Harry looking at her with a confused expression.

"It's kinda of hard to explain Harry…" She said sadly.

"Just begin where you can Hermione." He said

Hermione sighed and knew she wasn't going to get out of this so she took a deep breath.

"Alright it was 10 years ago from late summer…"

_*Flashback 10 years ago!*_

_ Little Hermione was running around the park near the swings with her best friend. Jordan Smith. They got to the swings and sat down in the sand._

_ "Hey Hermione are you excited to be starting school?" Jordan asked her._

_ "Yes I'm very excited! I even started to read the books mum and dad bought for the year!" She exclaimed happily._

_ "Hey wait a second you can't read yet Hermione! What are you talking about?" He said accusingly at her._

_ Hermione stuck out her tongue at him as a response. He shook his head but noticed something._

_ "Hermione watch out! There's a bee's nest by your arm!" He said pointing to said bees nest._

_ She looked by her left arm and found a weird bee's nest sitting motionlessly by her left arm Hermione jumped up and quickly ran towards her friend. She huddled behind him._

_ "Wow thanks Jordan I could've gotten stung! I don't see any bees…do you think they're hiding in there?" She asked him fearfully._

_ "Only one way to find out right? I'm tired of these mean bees flying by the swing set! We can't swing here without getting stung. Remember what happened to Billy last week? His left hand is still swollen from all the bee stings he got." Jordan said picking up a stick from nearby._

_ He walked over to it slowly not making any sudden movements making sure to alert the bees if there were any. He then stabbed the thing as hard as he could. It fell sideways and he looked up at Hermione smiling. But Hermione's smile disappeared as her friend was on the ground in a millisecond holding his shin with a furious hissing sound coming from next to him…_

"He was bitten by an escaped cobra snake from the zoo two towns over…it bit him on his ankle and then on his shoulder…I screamed and it vanished in a puff of smoke. I then ran over to our parents and we found him on the sand bleeding…there was a small frog hopping on him wildly. My mother pushed it aside, picked him up, and we took him to the hospital…he never made it through the night…" She said sadly.

Harry was shocked by her story. For the entire thing he was silent listening in awe. He was shocked that she almost died from that experience. Well it goes to show you should always be ready for answers even if you never expected the answer to be a story like this.

"I always felt terrible about what happened. I felt like there was something more I should have done. I never realized that the frog was the actual snake and in my frightened stage I accidently turned it into a frog. I thought it left after it attacked and the frog sensed the danger nearby. I didn't know what I did was magic until I got my letter…" Hermione said with tears sliding down her face. She turned away and looked at the floor.

She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned and saw Harry smiling. He lifted her chin so she was looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Hermione look just because that happened to your friend doesn't mean it will happen to me. I can understand why you're angry at me. But please will trust me on this I know what I'm doing. I can't kill it now not unless I absolutely have to." He said.

Hermione sighed. "Alright fine you win Harry. But I swear if it hurts you in any way I will hex you into oblivion!" She said

Harry grinned at her. "At which case Voldemort will probably send you a gift basket thanking you for doing his job for him."

She hit him on the arm and they laughed for a minute till Harry's stomach started to growl loudly.

"Well we better get you something to eat before your stomach digests itself from lack of food." She said.

"Oh Hermione how you slay me." Harry said sarcastically glad to have his friend back with him.

***Jason: Well that should do it. **

**Remus: For someone that is not yet decided whether this has cannon couples or not it certainly was boarding on Harry/Hermione in this chapter.**

**Jason: Hey if I was in Harry's case I would have done the same thing for a friend! But yeah I must admit it does seem to be going into that territory. I'm going to post the poll up after update this. Remember you have 24 hours to cast in your vote. After that sorry it won't be counted. Please R&R as always!***


	24. Halloween Surprises pt 1

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Sirius: I'm back… and I think I'm going to die from exhaustion!**

**Remus: Were the dogs that bad?**

**Sirius: The Irish sadder mix was okay but the beagle mix…where does it get all that energy?**

**James: Don't know mate. Hey where's Jason? Isn't he supposed to tell us the results of the polls?**

**Remus: I don't know he went to look for the result and I've heard some banging from the other room on the wall. I think something happened.**

**(Walks in)**

**James: Oh here he is. So what is it cannon or non-cannon couples?**

**Jason: Neither…strangely enough my fans are so divided that within the 24 hour time limit the result was a tie…again…**

**Remus: Really? Wow that's interesting so what are you going to do now?**

**Jason: Well considering the fact that I gave my fans two opportunities to decide I can safely say that I am not some author that does not listen to his fans. Since it's still undecided I'm going to flip a quarter. I give my word as an author that what it lands on is true. Now heads is cannon pairings and tails non-cannon pairings.**

**James: Sweet all up to chance! Unprejudiced and unbiased just like the guy Harvey Dent did in the movie "The Dark Knight"!**

**Jason: Yes now if you'll give me a minute to get a quarter. There we go. Now I'm flipping it in a minute so let me put this computer down to flip it properly.**

**Remus: Heads!**

**James: Tails!**

**Sirius: Monkey fails!**

**Jason: What? What does that mean?**

**Sirius: Don't know just flip the coin.**

**Jason: Here we go. *flips it* And it's heads! Cannon pairing wins!**

**Remus: Yes! That means I get to marry Tonks!**

**Jason: Remus…I would have had you marry her anyway I can't see you with anyone else.**

**Remus: Oh…**

**Jason: Now for all of you non-cannon pairings don't fret. I'll post an alternate ending after the end. For the non-cannon pairings at the end they'll be Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Dean Thomas, and Neville/Hannah Abbot I think her last name is. Those to me as far as I've occasionally read other fiction works seem to be some of the most popular. And no there will be no Weasley or Dumbledore bashing in the alternate ending that'll take a chapter or three at the most. I don't understand why people do it but if they want to then go ahead. Now I believe I've kept you waiting long enough let's start it!***

Harry couldn't believe that Halloween was so close. In the past he never really cared about Halloween since it was just another holiday. Also it was a small painful reminder of the fact that on that date his parents were unrightfully taken away from him. However this Halloween was going to be awesome because his mother was there and also was going to be a half day. The headmaster had announced that there was going to be a half day for Halloween. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins decided to go Hogsmeade for the day since they wanted to try and get Christmas shopping down early and the fact that since it was the twins last year they wanted to go out and have a good time.

So Halloween came faster than anyone expected. Hermione drilled Harry and Ron to get their homework done before they went so they all agreed not to go till it was done. Fred and George were good to go since they had a free period before lunch when the school day ended so they were settled. Ginny had Trelawney and she just gave them the stupid dream diary that Ron and Harry had to do the year before. So the Weasley trio just had to wait half an hour before their brother and their friends were done with their work. After Hermione checked their work twice and making them both redo their last paragraph they were done. They then went down to the Great Hall to be checked by Filch before being released into the village.

"You know I understood why they checked us to make sure we didn't smuggle stuff on the way in…but what really escapes me is why they check us on the way out? Are they afraid we'll give our class mates the answer to our homework or something?" Ron asked rather loudly since he was always tired of this every time they went out.

In return for his question he got an extra prod from Filch's dark magic detector on the back of his neck harder than was necessary.

"Geez you ask a simple question and you get punished for it? Another reason why I don't understand how adults mind works." Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Ron how you slay us so!" Fred said putting a hand to his hand mockingly.

"Our little brother doesn't want anything to do with adults when five of his older brothers are already adults? How sad Fred…we might as well cut off all ties with Ron since he obviously doesn't want anything to do with us!" George said sadly.

"Oh shove it you two!" Ron snapped back.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads while Ginny smacked her forehead. Yet here was another reason why she asked why she was related to these three idiots.

"So why don't we all split up for our Christmas shopping and meet in the Three Broomsticks in two hours?" Hermione asked out loud.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea eh George? Come on then let's get moving to Zonko's. I want to see if they have something for dad. I think I saw a rubber duck that sang once it was in water in there last time we were here. Sure he'd find that hilarious." Fred said walking towards the said shop with his twin brother.

Ginny walked off in the opposite direction to see if she could find something to fix a small hole in her robe where her elbow was.

Harry walked off towards the Owlery in the town. He needed to check the name of a shop in Diagon Alley to get something for his mother. He wanted to make sure it was the right one before sending Hedwig on a wild goose chase around London searching for a shop for a couple of days.

When Harry walked out of the Owlery he smiled thinking this was going to be a great Christmas. He went off to finish the rest of his shopping and found Cho Chang standing outside a shop that was selling quills. Harry stopped for a minute thinking of whether to approach her or not but decided to continue on his way since she probably was busy. He turned around heading towards the Three Broomsticks when a voice called out.

"Harry! Wait up!"

He spun around and saw Cho running towards him. He was really nervous now. Yes he had a crush on her but how was he supposed to talk to her without looking like a complete loon like the Ministry said he was.

"Hey Cho…what's up?" He asked nervously not knowing what to say.

"Not much. Did you have a good summer? I'm guessing you did considering you being with your mum again." She asked him.

"Oh yes, I did thanks. That was a shock I'll tell you. I didn't know what was more mind racking. The letter from the Ministry or dear old mum coming into my room saying I was alive." He said jokingly.

"I bet it was. I was disappointed when the Ministry tried to throw you in Azkaban…especially after you faced…You-Know-Who…" She said trailing off.

Harry froze. Wait she wanted to talk about the night Cedric died? Here of all places in the middle of the street? This was not looking good. The last thing he needed was to go down memory lane and see old snake face on today of all days. If this were yesterday then this wouldn't be a problem. But today he wanted to enjoy himself without thinking of what that homicidal psychopath was doing out there in the shadows.

"Yeah well…it wasn't expected considering the Fudge never believed me and from what I found out later that I was an attention seeking glory hog, Dumbledore a cracking lunatic, and everything that happened last year was accident." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry about all of this happening to you Harry. I mean with that old hag giving you a detention for saying the truth and all…" Cho responded back.

There was an awkward silence for a minute till Harry cleared his throat.

"Well if you'll please excuse me Cho I need to finish my Christmas shopping." He said.

"Oh you're leaving so soon?" She asked looking a bit sad.

"Not unless you want me to. I've got an hour before I meet the Weasley's and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. Since it's the twins last year here we'd figured we go and have some fun today." He said trying to see what she would say.

"Well if you don't have to be anywhere for the time being do you want to come to Quidditch Quality Supplies with me? I need a new brush for my broom since the old one is falling apart." Cho asked hopefully.

"I'd be honored to come with you then Cho. Just please give me a minute to shrink these bags and put them in my pocket." Harry said grinning. He put the bags down and said "Reducio!" and the bags shrunk to a small size that they would fit in his robes pocket.

"There now shall we get going?" He asked her.

They walked down the path and went towards the needed shop since Harry also realized he needed a new polisher since the kit he got from Hermione wasn't doing as well as it did before.

So they entered the shop and with Harry he looked around trying to decide which polisher to buy and to restrain himself from buying everything in sight since it all just looked so good. He got the needed brush and decided to buy Cho's brush for her. She tried to put her money on the table but Harry didn't hear of it. It only cost like 35 galleons anyway. Harry still had enough to get him through the school year.

Harry opened the door for her on his way out and looked at his watch. He had five minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks on time.

"Well if you'll please excuse me Cho I need to be off. It was great to see you again." Harry said.

"It was nice to see you to Harry. Thanks for buying me the brush. I really needed it." Cho said.

"No problem at all. Hope you have a good Halloween Cho." Harry said turning around.

"Bye Harry." Cho said walking in the opposite direction towards some 6th year Ravenclaw girls that spotted her in the crowd.

Harry walked on grinning to himself. He spent the last hour with the girl he had a crush on in a Quidditch shop no less! How many guys can say that? This was definitely a Halloween to remember for a long time!

***Jason: And that'll do a little bit shorter than the normal five to maybe six pages since the non-bold text ended at four pages but hey no one's perfect.**

**James: Hey how come you don't write longer chapters, like that one chapter that was like seven thousand words?**

**Jason: That was probably a one-time deal. I did that because I felt horrible about my computer being in the shop longer than I'd expected. Also once I hit around five to six pages I lose lack of interest in the chapter and it takes me longer to update because my mind goes blank. So yeah chapters are usually around four to seven pages on Microsoft Word folks.**

**Sirius: Hang on a minute! You said this was going to be cannon pairings!**

**Jason: Yes and I'm keeping my word on it.**

**Sirius: No you're not! Harry wants to go out with Cho at this moment not Ginny! This isn't cannon pairings!**

**Jason: At this point in the book it technically is. Remember from the end of Harry's third year to end of his fifth year he had a crush on her so I'm still keeping my word. Don't worry Ginny and everything else will come into play later in the story. Remember I'm trying to keep in like the books as much as I can so they'll be no Snape is planning to become Harry's dad by marrying his mum, Dumbledore plotting to take over after Voldemort is dead, or Sirius ending up dead because he was stupid enough to be literally standing so close to Death's door that the smallest shockwave would push him back enough to go through the Veil…oh wait he did do that!**

**Sirius: I'm going to kill you!**

**Jason: Well that's all for now everyone! R&R please!***


	25. Halloween Surprises pt 2: Death

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello folks! I'm going to keep this as short as I can since I admit the bold text for the last chapter was longer than the actual story. I'm going to talk today so sorry no Marauders. Now some of you have pointed out that Neville/Hannah is canon. I honestly did not know that so I'll probably keep that the same. Now I have been invited by someone to a Harry Potter forum. This person has asked me to share the link in case you're interested. It's called King's Cross Station. Now for the link I can't really post it without FanFiction taking it out so there's going to be spaces between the letters. Just get rid of the extra spaces and that'll be the link here: h t t p : / kingscrossstation . proboards . com / index . cgi **

**Now without further ado let's begin***

Harry walked into the Three Broomsticks grinning like mad. He noticed Fred and George walking towards a table so he followed assuming they were going to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They stopped and put the drinks on a table and sure enough there were his friends. Ron noticed him walking over.

"Hey Harry over here!" He called over raising his arm above the crowd thinking Harry hadn't noticed them yet.

Harry responded by raising his hand as well and walked to the table. He sat down next to Ron and George passed him a drink.

"Here you go Harry. You're actually here earlier than I thought since Fred and I saw you in the Quidditch shop with Cho Chang." He said smirking.

"Yeah you should have seen him. He even bought her a brush for her broom! Going pretty fast aren't you Harry? I mean we know you have the fastest broom in the world but it seems it's rubbing off on you. Next he's going to propose to her and we'll be having our own Hogwarts wedding!" Fred said punching Harry on the shoulder.

"Okay first of all no I am not going to propose to her and my broom's speed is not "rubbing off" on me. Now I think I should ask what you two were doing. Were you stalking me or something?" Harry asked.

"Oh we were passing by on our way here and all of a sudden I see you in the shop. I point it out to Fred and I then saw Cho with you. Congratulations Harry you've finally went on a small date with the girl you've been crushing on for a while." George said reaching over the table and patting him on the back.

"Leave him alone! If he doesn't want to talk about it then leave him alone!" Ginny snapped at her brothers.

"Wait Ginny I thought you were obsessed with Harry…why aren't you upset about this?" Ron asked her.

Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable about all of this. He knew Ginny fancied him but then again she was acting better around him now than when he first met her. It wasn't surprising to say that once upon a time she couldn't be in the same room as him without freaking out. However Harry had noticed that since the Quidditch World Cup she seemed different. For one thing she didn't drop whatever it is she had at the sight of him and for another thing she didn't stutter or something when he was in eyesight of her.

"Oh please I gave up on Harry months ago. No offense to you Harry. Haven't you noticed you prat that I don't freak out when I see Harry?" Ginny asked him taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Hey don't call me a prat!" Ron shouted back.

"Then stop acting like one! I'm tired of you and your stupid comments that put anyone in an uncomfortable position." Ginny said back.

"Oh for Merlin's sake can you please stop fighting? This is no time for a sibling showdown!" Hermione shouted to the both of them.

Ginny sighed also not wanting to start something so she stopped talking. Ron on the other hand looked thoughtful. He opened his mouth but stopped because the look from Hermione told him if he said one word he'd probably find himself being turned into a toad and be put into a garden full of snakes.

So for the rest of the time they were in the Three Broomsticks there wasn't much talking. Eventually everyone pitched in to pay for the drinks and they went back to the school to get ready for the Halloween feast. Harry went to the bathroom when he found Nearly Headless Nick floating around. Harry was about to enter the bathroom when Nick called him over.

"Ah if it isn't young Potter, may I have a moment?" He asked him calling him over.

"Oh sure Nick." Harry said walking over to him. They entered into an old classroom where the Bloody Baron ghost of Slytherin, the Fat Friar the ghost of Hufflepuff, and a female ghost he didn't know that looked a little uncomfortable staring out the window towards the lake.

"Lady and gentlemen this is Harry Potter. Harry this is the Bloody Baron as you know, the Fat Friar ghost of Hufflepuff, and the ghost of Ravenclaw the Grey Lady." Nick said pointing out to them.

"We will not keep you long Harry but there has been a "disturbance" in the Realm of Death so to speak." Nick said.

"Um…okay how does this affect me?" Harry asked confused.

"Allow me to explain what little I am permitted. As you have probably heard from History of Magic we ghosts are non-corporeal beings and cannot really affect the physical world. We can hold conversation with the living but cannot directly interfere with the lives of people in the world. An example is how we can give you advice on how say how to cast a small spell more quickly but we cannot give you say battle plans like spying on the enemy for you." Nick said.

"Yes that I understand but what's this "disturbance"? Harry asked him again.

"You see we ghosts can feel when a person dies. We feel Death all around us. Sometimes it's a person dying from say a heart attack, other times it is when a person is in an unfortunate accident." The Bloody Baron said. "Recently we felt something very strange. Almost as if a being was born again into another being's body. We felt two souls suddenly housed into one body which is devastating to the original soul and original body. When a being is conceived, spawned, or however a species is born a soul is put into the body. They are one and the same. Two halves of the same thing. One cannot exist without the other. When a body is unsustainable of life the soul leaves and you can make the choice to "go on" or to remain on the Earth as a ghost till the end of time." The Baron said.

"You see Mr. Potter we've felt it happen six times before one of which happened 14 years ago on this date. We believe it has something to do with Tom Riddle." The Fat Friar said. "We only recently discovered what it is he did because a ghost that has been dead since the fall of the Roman Empire happened to be visiting Hogwarts a week ago. We all felt the "disturbance" happen and he told us what he thought caused it. We began investigating and found out that what he told us was true. The four of us that you see here were granted permission to speak to you about this." The Fat Friar said.

"Okay you lost me again. This has something to do with Voldemort that much I got but…what was that last part? You were granted permission to speak with me? Are you telling me that ghosts answer to a higher being? Who or what is it?" Harry asked them looking startled by this.

"It has gone by many names Mr. Potter. But It still is the same. Some have called It "Death", some cultures have called It "The Angel of Death", and some have cursed it calling It "The Doom of Men". It is still the same and would like to make you a proposition." The Grey Lady said solemnly.

Harry blinked for a moment. "Wait…what did you say?" He asked sounding very nervous.

"You have been graced Harry, not many mortals are allowed to be made a deal with Death." Nick said.

"Hold on…Death itself wants to make a bargain with me?" Harry asked making sure he heard the ghost right.

"Yes because you are…an obstacle so to speak from It taking Riddle's soul where it belongs." The Bloody Baron said nodding at him.

"How do I speak with Death to learn more of the bargain It is willing to make?" Harry asked the ghosts.

"Unite the Deathly Hallows and go through the door to his realm as his equal then you will learn more." The Fat Friar told him.

"Wait what are the Deathly Hallows and what is this door you're talking about?" Harry asked him.

"That you must discover for yourself, Mr. Potter the key to winning this war is to accept the fact that Death will help you even if It seems to be going against you." The Bloody Baron said.

"You are not permitted to tell anyone of this conversation Harry except, for your mother, and Professor Dumbledore. If you tell anyone else, then the consequences will most likely result in Death's wrath and _that_ is something you do not want. Death is already angry at Riddle for cheating It seven times. If you want to defeat him you must have Death on your side." The Grey Lady said.

"Well Mr. Potter we will not hold you any longer for I for one must go to my Death Day party. If you can, please wish your mother a happy Death Day from me. Good day to you Mr. Potter." Nick said going through the floor to the dungeons.

The Fat Friar left going with Nick to the dungeons towards the location of the party as well. The Bloody Baron stood up and bowed to Harry and gave a deeper bow to the Grey Lady before departing towards Astronomy Tower. The Grey Lady stood up and was going towards the door when she looked back at Harry.

"Remember Mr. Potter do not tell anyone of this conversation except for your mother and Professor Dumbledore. I do not wish to have anything happen to you. When the time comes you may be allowed to tell your friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger but for now just remain quiet." The Grey Lady told him before vanishing through the door.

Harry stood there for a moment going through the entire conversation in his head. He was very confused about what on Earth just happened. He decided to seek out his mother to tell her what he was just told by the House ghosts'…after he went to the bathroom of course.

***Inside Lily's office***

Lily had been having a headache all day. She had no idea way but as soon as she woke up she had been having a massive migraine all day. Luckily for her she just had second years for one period and they were having a quiz so she didn't have to talk too much. She took attendance, passed out the quizzes, and then sat on her desk with her eyes closed. She nodded off for ten minutes but luckily no one seemed to notice when she shook herself awake. Eventually they finished and the bell rang so she collected the papers put them in her bag and went to her office. She didn't go down to lunch because she didn't feel like dealing with all the noise so she summoned a House elf to ask Madam Pomfrey to make something for her migraine and to get her a bowl of chicken soup. The House elf vanished and after a minute another one appeared in its place with a bowl of soup. She ate the soup rather quickly because she was a little hungry. The House elf reappeared and held a goblet with a potion. The House elf explained it was a calming draught that would put her to sleep for a little while. It would wake her up with an hour to decide if she was well enough to go the feast. If not she was instructed specifically to add boom slang skin to put her to sleep till the next morning.

She drank it at once and thanked the House elf for its help. It took the bowl and bowed before returning to the kitchens. Within a couple of minutes she was in asleep. However her dream was very strange.

_She was back at her old house after what appeared to be Voldemort stepping over James' body. She tried to scream but was focused on Voldemort walking up the stairs. She was standing next to him and her something being forced against the door. The dark wizard sneered at the feeble attempt to stop him. He waved his wand and the door blasted open. They both walked in and saw herself putting Harry down into the crib. She started pleading with the dark figure before her to take her instead of Harry. He only shook his head telling her to stand aside and she will not be harmed if she only stood aside. The younger Lily pleaded more but eventually he used the killing curse silencing her forever. He then stared at the baby looking at him with a cheerful expression. The child was thinking it was his father doing the funny lights and his mother would pop her head up laughing._

_ "It's funny how the one that was destined to destroy died being happy. Not many people are happy to die by my hand or die at all for that matter." Voldemort said smiling cruelly._

_ The wand was aimed at its forehead and the curse was said with the intent of killing the child but a pink aura surrounded the child and it bounced back to its caster amazement. A scream was heard throughout the house that sounded like a thousand bodies on fire. The body disintegrated and a black wisp of vapor was seen and it fled but not before a small part of it latched onto the child's forehead and went inside of him. The child passed out screaming and then all was silent. The scene suddenly froze and everything inverted in on itself. Time seemed to have stopped completely for nothing moved, not even the candles on the dresser were flickering. Suddenly a cloaked being walked through the doorway looking at the scene before it. It looked at her and she felt like she was naked before this being. Like everything thing she did in life whether it was a decision to do her homework half an hour later and relax for a little bit or deciding to get married to James was known to it. Every action or thought she ever tried to do or planned to do was known. It seemed to study her for what felt like an eternity. Its shoulders seemed to relax and it spoke to her solemnly._

_ "The only way to win is to let him go and come to me on his own free will. Then the war will finally begin to end." It said to her._

_ Suddenly Lily felt a voice calling her name. She looked around trying to locate where it was coming from._

"Excuse me Professor Potter but, may I speak with you? I really need to talk to you." A voice said.

Lily awoke into her office and heard Harry's voice through the door.

"Professor Potter are you in there? I need to speak with you now."

**Jason: Alright there we go that should do it. That was around six pages of an actual story not including the bold text so I hope that suited you all. I'm sorry about the bland beginning with them being in the Three Broomsticks. I was stuck on there for three days thinking of what to do from there but decided to just shorten it then what I planned for and went into the part with the ghost. I tried to stay as true as I could with the ghosts and their "Death" speech. I wanted to try and think how Rowling would have done it with my own twist added in it with Death's alternate names. Honestly I thought she could have done more with the ghosts and their role in the books. I want to try and have them have a little bit more to do in the story but it won't be massive. Well that's all for now R&R please!**

**(P.S. A cookie to whoever can guess what the ghosts meant by the "disturbance" happening six other times. Also if anyone can guess where the title "The Doom of Men" comes from the first person will be personally thanked in the next chapter by me. I'll give you a hint: It's from one of J.R.R Tolkien's books.***


	26. Halloween Surprises pt 3

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello dear readers. How are you this…well whatever time of day it is when you read this? Sometimes I wish there were no time zones that way I would be right every time I asked if you were doing alright…anyway I would like to give a cookie out two people that answered the first question about the "disturbances". And they are 'Silver Ame Tsukino' and 'listen2music4ever' you two guessed the real correct answer. The answer was the creation of the Horcruxes. Thanks to you all for guessing I liked how some of you were really close. Thanks again for the reviews. I wasn't expecting so many reviews in just two days. Please keep it up! It makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. Now for this next chapter we will be going into how Lily will react to what the ghosts told Harry.***

* * *

"Excuse me Professor Potter may I come in?" Harry asked through the door. He knew she was in there, thanks to a certain map he has with him at all times that is. He waited for a response but nothing happened for a minute. He knocked on the door again and he vaguely heard her murmur.

"Coming just…give me a minute please."

Harry stood there for a waiting for her to open the door. This was going to be one of the strangest conversations he had _ever_ had with anyone. He already felt a headache coming from what could happen. Most likely she would say that what the ghosts told him "doesn't mean we should go looking for Death". How he was going to convince her to see Professor Dumbledore about this was going to be hard. He got the feeling she didn't really trust him. Why though he couldn't say whatever it was he hoped it didn't interfere with him going to see the headmaster and tell him about the ghosts' message.

He heard footsteps and the door opened. His mother looked like she had seen Death rolled over, rolled over. (Wait wouldn't that be Death rolled over twice readers?). She was holding her head as if it were about to explode.

"You alright mum?" Harry asked her concerned.

"I'm fine just a migraine that if it keeps up I'm going to have to skip the feast and sleep for the rest of the day." She said massaging her temples. "Well come in you must need something otherwise you wouldn't be here." She said opening the door and walking to her desk.

Harry sat in the chair across from her and waited a minute. She seemed to be going into the back and reached for something in a cabinet. She picked a phial took the cork off, sniffed it, and shook her head before putting it back. She picked the one to the left repeated the process till she smiled. She drank it quickly and then sat down.

"Ah that's better. Always good to keep some potions around in case I get a migraine like this. That was the combination of a perpperup potion and a muggle equivalent of it called Ibuprofen. When I was pregnant with you I had morning sickness for a month. So in my crazed hormonal state I decided to make a potion using the combination of them both. The result was a much stronger potion. The side effects only have you crave grapes when you're pregnant and when you are not you just feel a bit more tired but it goes away after five minutes." Lily said.

Harry was silent not sure how he was supposed to respond to this statement. Was he supposed to feel sorry for making her create this strange potion in the first place? Or feel great that he may have helped people when they're sick and needed something a bit stronger to help them recover faster?

Harry cleared his throat. "As interesting as that family history story was I'm here for a different reason. Something happened today after I arrived from Hogsmeade."

"Oh don't tell me you befriended another Basilisk? The one you found is bad enough but a second one? I swear if this keeps up you could have a circus with trained Basilisks' and make millions by showing the world that you can not only talk to snakes but even control the most deadly ones known to both the Muggle World and the Wizarding World." She said shaking her head.

"Not quite mother you see Nearly Headless Nick wanted to talk to me so I followed him into an old classroom where the other house ghosts were waiting for me. They started to say about "disturbances"…" Harry said beginning his tale of what the ghosts told him.

For the next five minutes he spoke told her what the ghosts said to him. When he finished his mother got up and started pacing.

'Well…at least I know where I get the pacing thing when I need to think hard about something' Harry thought to himself.

"So let me get this straight…these "disturbances" as they called it happened six times before. One of which happened on this date fourteen years ago. Not that only, but Death itself would like to speak with you because you're an "obstacle" from obtaining Riddle's soul?" She said.

"What do you make of it mum? I've never heard of Death itself speaking to people. Well alive at least. I wouldn't be surprised if it did when things die but this is different. Have you ever heard of something like this?" He asked her.

"I have once…your father once told you an old bed time story a week before we were attacked. It was something about three brothers and seeing Death itself and getting some Hallows… but I don't remember much about it." She said looking out the window.

"What should I do? I would like to see Professor Dumbledore since he might be able to make this a little more easier for me too understand. I think we should trust the ghosts' word. I don't think this is some prank they sounded far too serious and the way that the Ravenclaw ghost said of not to tell anyone but you and Professor Dumbledore about sounded very important." Harry said.

Lily was still looking out the window. Thinking of what the ghosts' told Harry. It did sound believable. Ghosts' normally don't interfere with the world of the living since it is not there place. She knew ghosts rarely talked about what happens when people die. She sighed in defeat knowing better than to disagree with a ghost when they were taking steps like this. Sometimes the old (and in this case) deceased knew better than the younger generation. Look at the WWII the Muggles started. Most of the people that fought in the war or somehow lived through it tried to talk some sense into the next generation but no one paid any attention and the world was almost thrown into Chaos again in just the span of thirty years form the previous World War they had.

"Alright we'll both see Professor Dumbledore but let us wait till tomorrow since it's another weekend and I'm sure you'd rather spend the rest of the day with your friends." She said.

"That and you just want to sleep am I right mum?" Harry said grinning.

"You know your mother well Harry. So if there is nothing else you may go." Lily pointed towards the door.

Harry walked out and decided to go see the Basilisk since it had been around a week since he seen it. He walked to the girls bathroom and made sure no one was looking opened the door and went towards the sink. He imagined it was a snake so he opened the entrance up.

"Only united do we stand a chance against Him." Harry called out towards the tunnel below. It was the password to let the snake know Harry was coming down and didn't have to worry. If no one said anything the Basilisk was instructed to wait inside the statue till the person left. He waited a minute and dropped on the slide leading to the chamber and closing it behind him by saying close in Parseltongue.

When he reached the bottom he saw a snake skin on the floor that was around 30 feet. He carefully prodded it to make sure that was just skin and not the real thing. Even he knew then to scream "Wake up!" to a Basilisk unless of course he wanted to be crushed from it waking up and smacking him with its tail. He continued on and went into the chamber with Slytherin's head on the wall. He opened up the mouth and called out to see if the snake was in there. He stood there and waited till something nudged him behind his back.

Harry for a second thought his heart stopped and he turned around so fast that everything was a blur he held out his wand and was ready to blast whatever was behind him but found himself face to face with the Basilisk.

"Holy crap Dan do not scare me like that!" Harry said lightly punching the snake on its nose.

_"Sorry master I just wanted to surprise you. It's good to see you again! How are you today?"_ The Basilisk asked him while slithering towards the opened mouth of the Salazar Slytherin.

Since the second week that Harry befriended the Basilisk it asked Harry to call him Daniel or Dan. When Harry asked why not something like Steven since it has an S in it. Dan shook his head and responded.

_"Just because I'm a snake does not mean I elongate my S's or want to be called something with an S in it."_

"I'm fine thanks for asking and how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Harry?" He said shaking his head.

_"Sorry mas-I mean Harry. It's just strange I mean we animals have been calling you Humans' "master" for a very long time. It's kind of hard to shake that. You're probably the first Human that treats his pet like an equal."_ Dan said curling up by the mouth. Harry walked over and sat near him lying on it. Despite the fact that the skin felt weird a first it was soft and made an excellent pillow.

"Well I've had a pretty good day. Let me tell you this won't be one to forget for a while."

Harry once again told his tale to his pet Basilisk Dan. He spoke for fifteen minutes telling him of the strange day he had. When he finished Dan had his eyes closed as if sleeping till he spoke up.

_"Well congratulations on finally getting a date with that girl Cho. Took you long enough I honestly did not expect you to do anything till the beginning of winter."_ Dan said to Harry.

"Thanks for the confidence Dan I always knew I could count on you." Harry said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

_"Still though, the fact that the ghosts' told you only to tell your mother and Professor Dumbledore must be important. You sure you're allowed to tell me you at least had a conversation with them? You made it sound like something terrible may happen to you."_ Dan said full of concern.

"Honestly Dan I think they were talking about Humans since I'm guessing you have a different view of dying then I do am I right?" Harry asked him.

_"Yes considering if I don't do anything stupid like get hit by what you call a killing curse or be stabbed through the mouth like dear old mum. I'll live for a couple of hundred years without worrying about dying. I am what you Humans consider a toddler."_ Dan told him.

"Yes well you're the most matured toddler I've ever seen. You'll probably be the best mature toddler I'll ever see now that I think about it." Harry said chuckling a little.

_"Say when are you going to tell your friends Ron and Hermione about me? I would like some company. Don't get me wrong it's great to talk to you it's just that I would like to see some more Humans."_ Dan asked Harry.

"I'm not really sure…considering Hermione got petrified by your mother I think she may not want to come down and Ron may grab the sword of Godric Gryffindor to kill you himself since he doesn't want another person he knows with their skeleton to lie in the Chamber forever. Although I wouldn't put it past him if he knew Malfoy down here and left him here but who knows?" Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

_"Can you at least try though? I would like to see them. And apologize for what my mother did."_ He asked.

"I'll do my best Dan." Harry said. He looked down at his watch and it was just about time for the feast.

"Well Dan I've got to get going to the feast. I'll see if I can swipe some steaks or something for you or something. Even though it's an animal cut up by Humans you may like it." Harry said getting up and walking out.

_"I'll come with you to the entrance. I want to make sure no one's there. I'd rather not wake up and find a bunch of wizards trying to chain me up."_ Dan said moving next to him.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to the Chamber of Secrets exit via Myrtle's bathroom. Harry looked up and was thinking of the best way to get up. The Ascendio spell didn't work since it rockets him to the top and since he closed the opening behind him he would probably smash his head on the sink and knock himself unconscious.

_"Allow me Harry. Just grab on to the top of my head and I'll carry you up. It's good practice anyway in case I need to do something later in the future."_ Dan told him.

Harry did as he was instructed and held on. Dan went up the slide till they neared the top.

_"I don't smell anything. You should check your map to be safe though."_ Dan told him.

Harry took out the map and expected it. Since Myrtle's bathroom was right next to the library entrance he had to be careful. By the looks of it there was no one coming out of the library but he did see Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall so he could join up with them outside the second floor wing to the Grand Stair Case.

"Alright we're good I'll try to be back later tonight. If I don't come back then I couldn't get you anything. I'm sorry if I don't." Harry told him patting his head.

_"Don't worry about me. I now know how to hunt for prey. But I would like to try this thing called "steak" it does sound good."_ Dan said thoughtfully.

Harry said the opening words and Dan moved his head just enough for Harry to jump to the ledge. He turned around and waved goodbye to the Basilisk.

"Bye Dan. Hopefully I'll see you later tonight!" Harry said before closing the entrance.

_"Bye Harry have a good time at the feast!"_ The snake said before it disappeared under the floor.

Harry then made sure the entrance was sealed properly before checking his map again. Ron and Hermione we taking the flight of steps towards the Great Hall so if he left now it would like he was coming out of the library. He said the incantation to wipe the map, folded it up, and put it in his pocket.

* * *

***Jason: We'll stop here for today. A nice chapter although to me it wasn't as good as the last one I wrote since I had more fun writing about the ghosts. I named the Basilisk Dan after the actor that portrays Harry Daniel Radcliffe. Why you ask? It was honestly the first name that came to mind. I sat here for a minute thinking of what to call it and Dan just popped up. I have some good news for me but not so much for you all. I just found out I got my job back so updates won't be as much since for the first two weeks I'll come home from work exhausted and won't feel like writing much. I may write during the weekend if I have the energy but no promises for the next two weeks. Sorry everyone but I'd like to get some money since I'll be graduating high school by June of next year and would like some money for college. I still would like someone to guess where I got the title of Death the "Doom of Men" I will again thank the person for guessing correctly. I'll give you another hint. It's mentioned in J.R.R. Tolkien's book that takes place before "The Hobbit" or "The Lord of the Rings" in the First Age of Middle Earth. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a good…whatever time of day or night it is for you. R&R please!***


	27. Halloween Surprises filler sort of

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hey…everyone…**

**Sirius: You alright Jason?**

**Jason: Just exhausted from this week of work. There was a massive heat wave and Friday was the worst of it…**

**Remus: You going to be alright?**

**Jason: Yup…I'll be fine with some sleep. I drank so much water this week I think it was enough to fill a small above ground pool.**

**James: Alright so what are we going to do today?**

**Jason: This'll be a side "filler chapter" I guess you could call it. I never planned it but after seeing Deathly Hallows Part II and a particular scene at the midnight premier. I think it fits since this part of the story takes places at the same time of the scene just around 14 years later. This'll be a bit of a spoiler chapter in a small way. If you haven't seen it and don't want anything spoiled don't read this chapter till you've seen it. You have been warned.***

Professor Snape was sitting in his office just before dinner. His eyes were closed since he was sleeping before dinner started and sent an alarming spell to wake him up. He hated this day of the year more than any of the other 364 days of the entire year. He always went down that painful trip of memory lane once he had fallen asleep. He'd figured it would be best to just get it over with before sleeping for the night which was why he was taking an afternoon nap. He hated waking up from the nightmare and not be able to sleep for the night so he just wanted to get it over with. And right now the nightmare that haunted him for 14 years was about to begin…

_Snape was sitting in his new Potions office. He was going through his planner to see what he would teach his third years for the month of November. He was looking at the two previous months and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Not many people complained of the amount of work or his teachings except the real lazy students like some of the Gryffindors', Hufflepuffs', and the very occasional Ravenclaw. He was only using that as a distraction though. He was worried…very worried of what the Dark Lord was doing…_

_ Ever since Snape told him of what he heard of the prophecy he was worried. The Dark Lord had chosen the Potters' of all people to go after. Everyone secretly questioned why he would go after a half blood brat when the pureblood would seem far more dangerous to their war. When Snape heard of what he was going to do he fled to Dumbledore under the impression to the Dark Lord and most of his fellow Death Eaters that he going to spy on Dumbledore. Nobody imagined he was going to switch sides to Dumbledore to protect the one person that mattered most to him in this world. The Dark Lord said he was going to find the Potters' location soon and attack but he never said when he was going to. This worried Snape the most because he heard there was a traitor in the midst of the Order from Lucius Malfoy. He only said it was a rumor that started to go around three months ago. Who it was none of the Death Eaters were sure since the Dark Lord did not say anything to them, he only said he would introduce him to everyone in a couple of days._

_ Snape put his quill down and started to massage his temples for a moment. He looked at the clock and it read 8:45. He decided to turn in early and finish this for tomorrow. He flicked his wand and the papers stacked themselves neatly in a desk drawer that closed with another flick of his wand. He opened the door to his bedroom and took a step inside to change before going to sleep._

_ Suddenly he felt something wrong. His head snapped to towards the direction of Hogsmeade. It felt like something inside of him died. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt something so wrong he felt like he was going to vomit if he didn't find out what it was. He summoned his traveling cloak and left ran up the stairs towards the Entrance Hall. He ran faster than he ever had in his life. He was actually shocked at how fast he got the end of the grounds so he could Apparate to where his mind was screaming at him to go._

_ He felt himself land outside a graveyard. He looked around and found himself in Godric's Hallow. He didn't know why he Apparated here. He was thinking of why of all the places that were on Earth he came here. When something in the distance caught his eye it was a house or…half a house rather if you call what was left of the wreckage. He walked towards it almost drawn to it like a month to a lantern in the night. He found himself outside a gate. He pushed it aside and walked towards the door that's wall was destroyed. He opened it as if it was perfectly fine. He closed it and looked around the room when he noticed the couch thrown close to the wall on its side. Snape stepped over and found a boot sticking out. He slowly stepped over and saw James Potter's body lifeless on the floor with his arms out as if shielding something or…rather some people from a threat._

_ Snape looked at his dead rival's body and thought about how much they hated each other. They use to get at each other's throat so much they were threatened by the headmaster himself if they did not stop and act the least bit civil for the rest of the sixth year they would be expelled from the school and lose their wands. So for the last third of their sixth year they didn't fight as much. They only eyed each other as if daring the other to start something. By their last year they didn't see each other much since James had Lily…and Snape was trying to prove himself to the Death Eaters. Eventually James saved him from being ripped apart by Lupin while he was a werewolf or worse become one…_

_ That day changed their relationship. While they still hated each other they never insulted each other directly. Only through small side comments to other people._

_ 'As much as I hate you for showing how much better you were than me at everything…and for taking away the one person I cared for most in this world…I never wanted to see you murdered.' Snape thought to himself. He nodded his head towards James and walked upstairs fearing the worst._

_ While he was ascending he had the sense of terrible foreboding. Time seemed to stand still for him and his heart beat quickened a thousand fold. He felt it ringing in his ears like drums pounding right next to him. He saw straight ahead that a door was blasted off its hinges. He paused for a moment. His heart was telling him it was the worse but his mind said to go in and see for himself. He took a deep breath and walked in._

_ Snape had to duck while going in for part of the ceiling had fallen apart and a piece of wood was sticking down from it. He saw a dresser thrown down in front of him. He saw a baby looking at it through the bars of its crib. He looked over it and saw the one thing that he dreaded most. The thing that he sensed back at the castle…Lily Evans…dead._

_ Snape fell down on his knees and cried out in pain. He crawled to her body and held her close to his chest. He heard the child start crying but he ignored it. Nothing mattered anymore. Lily was dead…there was nothing except a cold empty void in his heart. He just kept crying not focusing on the wailing child behind him. Suddenly he heard many voices below. He heard many people outside the house screaming. He stood up and looked at the child. It looked like James. For all he knew that could have been James reborn. He was about to yell at the child for causing all of this when he saw something that made him almost cry out again._

_ HER EYES! The child had her eyes. Her eyes were staring right back at him. He thought for a second of taking the baby and raising it as his own…but then he saw James grinning back at him. He shook his head. Snape knew he would never be able to live it down by anyone. So with a swish of his cloak he left with her eyes crying back at him._

_ He found himself outside Hogwarts grounds once he again. He ran swiftly to the headmaster's office. He gave the password and fled up the steps opening the door without knocking. Dumbledore was locking down at some papers and looked at Snape with surprise. Before Dumbledore opened his mouth Snape spoke swiftly. His voice was cracked when the words painfully left his mouth._

_ "The Potters have been attacked…Lily is dead."_

Snape woke with a start. His alarm went off and he shut it with a lazy flick of his wand. A single tear fell down his face unblinking. He put his right hand to his face with a flask that took the tear. He went to a secret cupboard under the floor and put it with the pile that was titled.

_"The anniversary of the day my heart died"_ He put it in the spot held for today's date. Snape closed it up and cast the usual charms to protect it. Making it impossible from anyone finding it even from Dumbledore and the Dark Lord themselves working together to find it. He took a second to collect himself and then went to the Great Hall.

***Jason: Alright we'll cut it there. I'm sorry I'm just exhausted from work this is all I can do. I would like to do something to show this is alive instead of leaving it dead for a long time. And yes I know in the movie Snape technically doesn't know the color of Harry's eyes since Dumbledore pointed it out to Snape to have him help protect Harry inferring that Snape didn't even look at Harry when he entered the house and leaving before Hagrid ever showed up. Also how he knew where the Potter's house was even though the fidelius charm was up and Peter never told him where its location was? I don't know just say movie logic. Well have a good time of whatever time of day or night it is for you. R&R please!***


	28. Halloween Surprises pt 4 final

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello everyone! Here we are with another chapter.**

**Sirius: For God's sake Jason stop leaving for a month!**

**Jason: Well excuse me for having to work six days a week! Do you really think when I'm exhausted from working for eight or more hours from 7 am to 3 pm, not to mention getting up at 3:45 am every morning, do I really want to come home and write when I can't think properly?**

**Sirius: …Yeah but still I don't want this story to not be half completed!**

**Jason: Don't worry I fully intend on finishing this. I won't be moving to another multi chapter story till this is completed. I may write a one-shot for something like DBZ but that'll be it. So don't expect the DBZ story of Majin Trunks till I am done with this.**

**Remus: Alright Sirius leave him alone. Let him do what he wants. Honestly as long as he finishes this someday I don't care how long it takes.**

**Jason: Okay I was reading my story a while ago and I noticed a mistake I made in the last chapter "Halloween Surprises" of Harry making it sound like Ron and Hermione don't know of Dan's existence when they found out from Dumbledore from the chapter "What's bothering Hermione part I". So I will be going back and fixing that. When will I edit it? I don't know probably after I finish this and after starting another story I'll creep my way back here to edit it piece by piece. Oh yes one more thing picture the Chamber of Secrets the way it looked like in the second movie. If you don't know what I'm talking about go watch it. Well I've been keeping you waiting long enough let's get started!***

Harry walked out and took the three steps towards the Grand Staircase and there were Ron and Hermione walking down the stairs.

"Oh there you are Harry. I was wondering where you went." Hermione said.

"Where were you mate? In the library? Dear Lord Hermione you're starting to rub off on Harry. Next we'll start making planners for everything we do!" Ron cried throwing his hands up in the air.

"No I just had to talk with a friend of mine." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"And who is that Harry? Moaning Myrtle? I don't know if that's a good idea considering how she fancies you." Ron said sniggering.

"You'll meet him officially after dinner if you want. Although I warn you he's…very different from people in general." Harry said chuckling a bit as a group of third years passed by going towards the Great Hall.

"Alright we'll see this guy after dinner. Now can we please go? I'm kinda of starving here." Ron said catching on and trying not to arouse suspicion.

"Alright, alright we'll go. Besides I'm a little hungry myself." Harry said.

They walked down the Grand Staircase and into the Entrance Hall. They noticed a couple of Slytherins coming out of the dungeons which of course happened to be Malfoy and his gang. (Ever noticed in the books that most of the time when they go down to the Great Hall Malfoy's gang comes up? It's kinda of creepy if you ask me.)

"Oh joy its ferret boy, his gang of gorillas, and whatever the heck the others are." Harry said to Ron and Hermione whom both started to laugh a bit.

"Hey Potter what's so funny? Your friends finally figure out that you're brain damaged? Took them long enough and here I thought the Mudblood was supposed to be the smartest in our year. For someone that is a teacher's pet she sure is slow outside the classroom." Malfoy said earning a chuckle form his gang.

Ron took a step forward but Harry's arm caught him.

"Hang on if we're going to get him we need to do it right. So try to catch on after I respond to what he just said." Harry whispered to them.

"No we're just reliving the old ferret episode. I must say that was an improvement to what you look like now. I should give Moody a call. Turn you back into the…Ron what did you call him last year?" Harry asked turning to his old friend.

"The Amazing Bouncing Ferret I believe." Ron said causally.

"Oh yes and then we'll have him turn Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum here into gorillas' and then we'll have a party!" Hermione said smirking.

Even though Crabbe and Goyle had no idea who or what "Twiddle Dee or Twiddle Dum" was they knew it was an insult and cracked the knuckles threateningly.

"Oh look at that, they figured it out Harry! I guess they're not as slow as everyone thinks." Hermione said pointing to them.

From the crowd Pansy's voice "Shut up bucktooth! No one cares about what you think!" She hollered at Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione then back at Pansy. "Huh…and here I thought I had bad eyesight. Even without my glasses I can tell that Hermione's teeth aren't large. Here Pansy I think you should take my glasses since you obviously need them more than me." Harry said holding out his glasses to where her voice was.

Ron and Hermione started cracking up as did the other Gryffindors that came up behind them.

"Now if you'll please excuse us Malfoy, we would like to go into the Great Hall and eat so see you around ferret boy!" Harry called out waving his hand.

Malfoy was silent for a moment till he smirked evilly.

"At least I don't have a Mudblood for a mother!" Draco shouted loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Harry immediately came to stop and froze. For a second everyone thought time stopped for Harry said nothing.

"Harry mate…ignore him. He's just upset that we outdid him in a verbal fight and he lost for once." Ron said with caution.

However Harry didn't even respond. He only stared at the doors to the Great Hall. His face was emotionless and blank. Hermione wasn't even sure he was breathing since he looked like a statue.

"What's wrong Potty ashamed that your mommy is a Mudblood? Then again that would explain why you find the Weasel's and the bushy Mudblood's company so enjoyable!" Malfoy said holding his hand out getting a high five from everyone in his group.

Suddenly there was a ferocious growl coming from Harry. He was about to spin around with his wand in his hand ready to hex Malfoy all the way to ends of the Earth and back but a voice called out from the crowd.

"DRACO MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU!"

Everyone's heads turned to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them looking furious.

"How dare you talk of such things about Mr. Potter, Professor Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger? And how dare all of you in Malfoy's group agree with him. All of you come with me and 200 hundred house points from Slytherin! Be thankful it isn't any more! Now come with me to the Headmaster's office at once!" She hollered at them.

Malfoy sulked and passed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Be thankful Professor McGonagall was here to save your hide Malfoy…otherwise nothing would stop me from getting at you. Not your father, the Ministry, not even Voldemort himself. So watch yourself, ferret face." Harry whispered darkly loud enough for Malfoy to hear alone.

Malfoy looked at Harry not sure whether he would keep up on that threat or not. But he had to continue on since McGonagall was waiting for him and he did not want to make her even angrier than she already was.

Harry watched Malfoy walk up the stairs till he disappeared behind the corner. He walked towards the Great Hall not saying a word to Ron or Hermione. His friends were concerned. Harry never snapped at anyone. And by what Malfoy said it looked like Harry was about to kill Malfoy if he even opened his mouth a second time.

They got to the table and Harry just stared at his plate. He was still fuming and he felt like he was going to explode in anger. The enchanted sky started to change from a steady night sky to a thunder storm rolling in from two directions. They met over the Gryffindor table and it started to rain. The thunder noises were loud and wouldn't dissipate for a few minutes. Some of the first years were either intrigued or frightened by this since they didn't know what was going on. The older students on the other hand knew that someone at the Gryffindor table was very angry and it was best not to say anything. So the feast began with little interruption. Harry ate silently and didn't speak for the entire thing. Around 15 minutes later Malfoy's group walked in staring venomously at the Gryffindor table. Harry ignored them and kept eating. While everyone was distracted he grabbed some steaks and put them in his bag for Dan. He looked up and saw his mother still looking exhausted. He felt sorry for her since he figured it might have had to with what happened around this time 14 years ago.

He got up and walked out still a bit angry at Malfoy for what he said. He shook his head and opened the doors to go towards the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione and Ron followed him looking apprehensive.

He stopped at the top of the stairs to think of how he was going to introduce a giant pet Basilisk to his two best friends.

"Harry mate you alright? Look I know what Malfoy said went too far but don't let it get to your head." Ron said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm alright thanks Ron. It's just for a moment…I felt like I wanted to hex Malfoy all the way to the ends of the Earth and back…I never felt so angry before in my entire life." Harry said shaking his head.

"That's only natural Harry. Look at Ron for example. Remember when Malfoy made that remark on Mrs. Weasley after seeing the photo of his house in the Daily Prophet awhile back? You basically just went through the same thing." Hermione said.

"Okay…anyway I'm about to see Dan you guys can come along if you wish." Harry told them.

They both hesitated not sure if this was a good idea. But they both realized that eventually they would have to see him sooner or later. They both nodded and walked with him.

They got into the bathroom and Harry opened the door. He made sure no one was in first and then quickly shut the door behind them.

He went up to the sink and imagined the snake engraved on the faucet was a live one. The entrance opened. He then bent his head down and whispered something else in Parseltongue.

"Uh Harry what did you just say?" Hermione asked.

"I just told Dan that you two are with me so that he knows there are other in the Chamber and not somebody snooping around. He prefers to be left alone for the most part since he still is developing and yet to reach his full length. It's hard for him to adjust with his body constantly growing so fast." Harry said.

Harry went down the slide first. He hit the bottom and called up.

"You guys can come down now! He's not here so he may be sleeping inside the statue of Salazar."

Within a minute Ron and Hermione slid down. Ron looked around for a moment.

"Well at least you cleaned the place up. I'm glad I'm not stepping on those rat skeletons again." Ron said.

"Yeah I was fed up with them so I just transfigured them into dust so they're mostly like gone with the moisture and the water that occasionally leaks here." Harry responded.

Harry led them down the long corridor with Hermione looking around in interest. Ron seemed to be thinking of what happened the last time he was here since he stared at the spot where Professor Gilderoy Lockhart tried to erase his and Harry's memories.

"You know I've always been wondering…how did the founders create indoor plumbing when there haven't been records of it since the Muggles created it back at around possibly the late 1800's." Harry asked out loud.

"Technically Harry plumbing has existed since the days of the Roman Empire. They use to have public bath houses for people to bathe when they wanted too even if it was only like once every six months." Hermione answered for him.

"Oh really? Well then I guess since this school was built hundreds of years later I'm not surprised if they just improved what the Muggles did by having the water move around using magic." Harry said.

"I'll pretend to understand what you two are talking about and just agree." Ron said shaking his head wondering what they were talking about.

Harry opened the second door and walked down the ladder he opened his bag and brought out the steaks and some chicken wings. He waved his wand and the grease from the inside of his bag vanished.

"Dan I'm here by the statue of Salazar! I've brought company for you to see." Harry called out into the Chamber.

Eventually the trio heard the slithering of a very big snake. Coming out of the left of the statue from one of the many holes leading further into the sewers the Basilisk came.

It looked directly at the three and seemed to nod its head.

"Hey Dan, here's the steaks I've promised and I even got some chicken wings." Harry said holding the food out.

The snake's eyes seemed to widen looking pleased. Ron had his hand on his wand and was ready just in case and Hermione tried her best not to look scared.

"Ron he says you can take your hand away from your wand and Hermione you have nothing to fear. He will not do anything to you." Harry said walking over to the snake putting the food on the floor.

"Wait how in Merlin's beard did you know what he said? I didn't hear any hissing from him at all." Ron asked genuinely confused.

"We both share a mental bond as owner and pet…at least that's what Dan says. For instance we could be having an entire conversation in our heads and to you two we'd just be standing here looking mute." Harry said shrugging.

"Can he…can he understand what we're saying even if it's not in Parseltongue?" Hermione asked.

Dan looked at her and nodded his head.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded as well. After Dan finished eating he looked thoughtful than hissed at Harry.

"Alright then I won't bring any more food." Harry said stroking Dan's head.

Dan's eyes closed and he looked like a dog getting his ears scratched. After a minute Harry stopped.

"Alright Dan we're going to go back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll see you later." Harry said.

Dan hissed again at Harry. He looked at Ron and Hermione and hissed again.

"What did he say?" Ron asked looking more confused than ever.

"Oh he said if you want you two come down here whenever you feel like. This is a good thing, because if something does happen no one will expect us to be down here in the Chamber of Secrets. I'll teach you two the opening words in case I'm not there." Harry told them.

"Wait will we have to know more than the opening words? I mean someone could use Polyjuice potion to look like us." Ron asked.

"That shouldn't be necessary Ron because animals have better senses of taste, smell, hearing, etc. they can't be fooled by magic or potions as easily as we can." Hermione answered for him.

Dan nodded his head at Hermione reaffirming what she said.

"Well with that said let's go. I'd hate to give Snape or Umbridge a reason to put us in detention for two weeks." Harry said.

When they were walking out of the girls bathroom after having Hermione check to make sure the coast was clear Ron chuckled out loud.

"Well we can cross another near death experience with a Basilisk off of our long list. I swear we probably are either luckiest people on this planet or fate just has a sick sense of humor and loves to have us nearly die every two months or so." Ron said shaking his head.

***Jason: Well that should do it for now. Don't worry people I won't drag out this much longer. We'll start the first part of the Lily vs. Umbridge trial in the next chapter. Also I'll have another filler chapter but to me it'll be kinda of funny. It'll take place just before Harry and Lily go off to tell Dumbledore of Death's offer. I'll give you a hint: It'll be a crossover chapter with another equally famous old wizard from another book series. I'll give kudos to those who can guess who it is. That's all for now R&R please!***


	29. Meet the Potter's lawyer Mr Patterson!

***(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in Harry Potter. They are all owned by JK. Rowling and I have not used them for any profitable means in any shape or form.)**

**Jason: Hello my good readers.**

**James: What's up everyone? Did you know the sky is blue during the day time?**

**Jason: …Uh what's wrong with James?**

**Remus: Oh Sirius accidently bashed him over the head with his broom and it may have removed whatever brain cells he had left.**

**Jason: Geez brooms must be heavier than I thought…then again they'd have to be to be able to hold a human being. Hey where is Sirius?**

**Remus: I don't know he sort of fled after that. Probably to escape Lily's wrath when she finds out what happened to James.**

**Jason: Yeah I've been meaning to ask something. All four of you counting Lily are dead…so does that mean I died and somehow found myself with you guys?**

**Remus: Remember this is which means anything could happen. I mean look at what you're writing. Lily came back to life in your story.**

**Jason: Fair enough. Okay today we'll start the trial. I'm going to warn you this'll only be what I think a regular trial would be like. I have no idea what a real one is like so I'm just going to try and do what they do in the show Lawn and Order. Alright let's start this.***

Harry woke up to his alarm clock and shut it off without waking anyone up. It was 7:45 in the morning on a Saturday. If he woke the others up for no reason he was sure they'd chuck him out the window. As much as Harry wanted to go back to sleep he knew had to get up. He couldn't miss the trial. If they won it meant they had a chance of getting rid of that old hag Umbridge and hopefully getting a more competent teacher that would prepare the student populace for what was out there even if the teacher didn't believe Voldemort was back or not.

Harry looked himself in the mirror and frowned. He was wearing some black slacks, black socks, dress shoes, and a button down shirt. He shook his head and went downstairs to the Common Room where Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Ginny were there talking.

"What are you three doing up?" Harry asked.

"We wanted to see you off and wish you good luck on the trial." Hermione said.

"Yeah mate so…good luck" Ron said yawning and looking like he was going to fall over if someone lightly poked him in any direction.

"How in Merlin's name did you all get Ron up before me?" Harry asked looking at his best friend as if he had a second head growing on him.

"When you've been living with him for most of your life you tend to pick up on what would wake him up." Ginny responded lightly smacking her brother on the back in the attempt to wake him up.

"Yeah don't remind me. If you ever cast a silencing charm on me and pour a bucket of cold water on me again they'll never find your bodies." Ron said grumpily.

"Oh please Ron, as if you could take on the both of us and somehow manage to get away with it." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever I'm going and hopefully they'll at least fire the old toad from her teaching job. That's all I'm hoping for." Harry told them.

"Good luck Harry we all hope for the best!" Ginny said smiling.

Harry nodded at her and walked out of Gryffindor Tower. He walked to the Entrance Hall when he noticed his mother coming out of the Great Hall.

"Morning mum how are you?" Harry asked her.

"I'm alright thank you. What would you like to eat? Dobby is waiting for you in the Great Hall. I have to go and meet our lawyer in Hogsmeade so I'll be back in ten minutes." Lily said before getting an answer out of him.

Harry walked inside the Great Hall and decided he'd better get something to eat now just in case this stupid trial was going to take a while. Considering the last one he went to made Harry miss lunch he figured it'd be best to eat something now.

Sure enough there was Dobby waiting for him where he normally sat in the Gryffindor table. How the elf knew where he sat was beyond him.

"Master Harry Potter sir! It is so good to sees you sir!" The elf said happily.

"It's nice to see you to Dobby." Harry said chuckling. Something never changed.

"What would you like to eat sir?" The house elf asked him.

"Just some pancakes with syrup, a bit of bacon, and some orange juice please." Harry asked.

"Thank you sir Dobby will be back in a two minutes with your meal." And with a crack he vanished.

Harry looked around the Great Hall and it was weird to see it empty. It almost looked spooky how a place that's normally crowed and noisy could look massive, empty, and deathly silent.

When exactly two minutes passed Dobby returned with Harry's food on a tray as big as his head.

Harry thanked him and began eating. He was halfway through when he noticed Dobby was still there waiting patiently for him to finish.

"Oh I'm sorry Dobby how rude of me. I apologize I'm not fully alert after I wake up. Do you want some of this? I won't mind if you're hungry and want some of this." Harry asked Dobby pointing to his plate.

Dobby looked horrified at the mere mention of eating Harry's food and shook his head making his ears flap.

"Oh no sir, Dobby would never dream of eating Master Harry Potter's breakfast! It was prepared for him and only him. You need your strength for today sir. I knows about the trial and its importance. Eat up sir!" The elf said.

"Honestly Dobby I don't mind. If you want this bacon strip or even half of the last pancake it doesn't matter to me. I'm sure you've been up all night cleaning with no rest. You need your strength more than I do. Dobby you won't be a bad house-elf if you take some of my food." Harry told the elf.

"But sir…the food was made solely for you. Dobby shouldn't take the food…it's not the house elf way!" Dobby said.

Harry sighed and remembered why it was hard to convince house-elves that not all the things they do now is considered bad behavior.

"Dobby listen if you don't take this then I'll throw it out and that would be a big waste. I'm not ordering you to eat it as a master and servant thing, but I am asking you as a friend. So please if you are hungry go ahead and take some."

In his eyes Dobby was struggling. He cared for Harry and the fact that he called him a "friend" almost burst into tears. He steadied himself for he did not want to look like a bad house-elf. He slowly took the last bacon piece and ate it slowly. He looked at the last pancake and then looked at Harry. Harry nodded and Dobby used his magic to float it in the air like the cake three years ago back at the Dursley's'. It levitated till it landed in his open mouth and Dobby began to chew slowly. After he was done he smiled at Harry.

"Harry Potter is one of the greatest wizards ever! He is so noble, brave, and kind to everyone! Dobby needs to go now but please call for Dobby if he is needed!" The elf squeaked.

"I will Dobby and thanks again." Harry said.

With a teary smile Dobby vanished down to the kitchens below. Harry got up and then exited the Great Hall. His mother was waiting outside for him with a middle aged wizard.

"Ah there you are Harry I was just about to come and get you. Harry this is our lawyer Mr. William Patterson." Lily said introducing him.

"A pleasure Mr. Potter to be sure. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. Just between us I firmly believe your story of You-Know-Who's return to power and I support both you and Professor Dumbledore." He said extending his hand.

"Thank you sir for believing me and for helping us with this case." Harry responded shaking his hand.

Mr. Patterson was a middle aged man with a brown hair and a brown/blackish goatee. He had light sea blue eyes that looked like they were sticking out of his skull giving the appearance he knew more than he let on. He was tall, very lean yet he looked like he could take Vernon Dursley down if he absolutely had to. William wore grass green robes with a darker colored hood just around the shoulders. To Harry he reminded him of a scholar but also had a look that he had hidden strength in him that was dimmed by his look of not being able to hold himself.

"It was not a problem. I've always wanted to try a case like this (begging your pardon Mr. Potter) where a student was abused by a teacher. I just happened to have gotten back from my weeks' vacation in Germany when I saw Mrs. Potter's file. I read it and was to say hooked. Now come along we need to get to the Ministry and I also need to go over some things about court with you. I know you had a trial over the summer Mr. Potter but this will be a little bit different." William said opening the doors to the Entrance Hall for them.

"Very well let us go if we don't have anything else we don't have to be doing." Lily said looking at Harry.

"Nope I'm good mum, let's get this over with." Harry said walking out.

They walked across the grounds and didn't see nor hear anything except for the trees moving from the wind at the gates. They walked off the grounds and Lily took Harry's hand.

"I don't think you've ever Apparated before Harry so I'm going to warn you now. You may be sick at the other end. And don't squirm I don't want you splinched." She told him.

"What the heck is splinched?" Harry asked.

"It's when you Apparate a part of your body somewhere else than where your destination is." William answered for him.

With that Lily was still for a moment than she and Harry Disaparated from Hogwarts to Atrium in the Ministry.

Harry thought a portkey was bad but this was nothing compared to that. His entire body felt like it was being compressed in on itself and just when he thought he could take it no more the felt of being crushed by two walls stopped. When he felt his feet and could breathe properly again he gasped for breath with his hands on his knees for a minute.

William's eyebrows rose in surprised.

"Was that your first time Apparating Mr. Potter? It does from the looks of it." He asked.

"Yes it was. That was certainly a rush." Harry responded in between breaths.

"I must say I am impressed. Most people vomit the first time. You'll do more of this next year in school. Most people prefer brooms even though they're slower, since being splinched can be disastrous if you don't Apparate properly or if you can't find the right help." William told him.

"I'm just glad I Apparated us next to a waste basket in case Harry did get sick. I'm glad you pulled through." Lily said smiling.

"Thanks mum. Alright I'm good now let's go." Harry told them.

"Alright let's go I believe we're down near the old courtroom unless they changed it for some stupid reason." William said shaking his head.

Harry looked around and everything was still the same as last time except people were wearing heavier robes since it was very close to winter.

When they got downstairs an elderly witch was walking towards them and spotted William.

"Ah William you're early. That's good I was just about to come and get you. You're no longer in courtroom 65. You've been moved to the next one over room 66. I don't know why exactly but I think it's because the courtroom 65's roof started to leak a lot thanks to an accident upstairs in the Auror department of a howler combusting like a bomb and went through the floor hitting the pipes underneath." She told them walking towards the elevator.

"Thank you Ellie I will see you later this evening if we get done on time to discuss the upcoming case of the captain of Ireland's Quidditch team suing an elderly gentlemen for cursing him with chicken pox covering every portion of himself causing the poor fellow to go to St. Mungo's." He called back.

"Chicken pox covering his entire body? What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well supposedly the older gentleman didn't like the way he acted after losing to Greece at their last match in August. So he hit him with a curse that covered him in chicken pox. He went home to rest because he immediately had all the symptoms. When he awoke the next morning his head was covered by a single massive chicken pox. Nothing he did with magic would cut if off. Eventually he literally ripped it off his face with help from the team. He was fine so he continued about his business. When he awoke the next day his entire body and I mean literally every part of his body was covered by chicken pox and the rest of the symptoms returned twice as bad. I saw a photo of the man and I thought the bacteria or virus or whatever it is somehow manifested itself into a massive being. He was taken to St. Mungo's since he found trouble breathing. Eventually after a month they found a spell that literally picked them all off at once and rid the sickness entirely. The healers joked that he molted because of the pile of chicken pox on the floor. Needless to say he wasn't happy and wants to be compensated for being put through all that." William told him.

"Geez that's scary. I wouldn't want that to happen to me." Harry said shaking his head.

"Indeed now I believe you're both familiar on how young Harry's last hearing went correct?" William asked not waiting for an answer. "The only difference is that you'll be questioned by me or Ms. Umbridge's lawyer." William said stopping by a door that read 'Courtroom 66.'

They both nodded and all three walked in ready for the trial to begin.

***Jason: Well that'll do for now. I know you're all looking forward to the trial but that'll come next chapter. I'm going to have watch some Law and Order episodes to get some idea of how this is going to work. Also this was my first time describing a person. What do you all think? Leave me a comment in the review if I needed something more I want to improve on how new characters are introduced. Also for those of you dreading oc's coming in and taking the main character's spotlight, don't worry it'll just be for stuff like this. After the trial we'll never see William again. A quick fun fact before we leave though. I once had a dream of the chicken pox thing I added. Literally my face was covered by a single massive chicken pox and it took my family and friends' efforts to pick the stupid then off. Then in my dream I woke up the next morning and there was nothing on my skin that didn't look like a chicken pox. I was covered literally EVERYWHERE by them. I was actually called "Chicken pox boy" by my family in the dream. That's all for now R&R please!***


End file.
